a sister's revenge
by tealana
Summary: two sisters separated for fourteen years; one raised in south-america with a scientist that had change of heart and the other raised in shanghi, china.edited and re-written ficcy...hope you all will enjoy this time... tootles
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: TMNT** © Kevin Eastman and peter laird, mirage studios inc.  
Neesa, Tealana, Masuki, Bruce Wong (Ammon), Jonathan Swiftstone and elissia are mine © Tammy Hussain

**Rated MA+ 15 YEARS AND OVER.**  
**Genre:** supernatural/drama/angst/family/comfort  
Low level violence, low level cause language, some supernatural themes

Written 7th April, 2009  
Edited 13th September, 2010

* * *

**Prologue  
The prophecy**

**May 18****th****, 1979**

For ten centuries Oroku Saki seeked revenge against the vile cursed extra terrestrial; the Utroms. They had stopped him at every chance and turn. Every plan had failed in search for the Utrom coronets. Oroku Saki wished to rule and enslave the world. He must search for something that will help him to become a god among man.

Frustration and tension rose as he was beginning to become more agitated when another failure surfaced. Grabbing his katana from it resting place and began to swing about; slicing everything in sight and whomever the poor fool that stood in his warpath outburst. Throwing the sword across the room when it landed through the Utrom exosuit Skeleton making it tumble towards to the wall behind it and made a crack in the wall.

The warlord walked away and knelt down to begin meditating while one of his foot-tech scientist noticed something hidden in the wall when called to repair the damage caused by his master's tantrum.

"Master." Foot tech scientist called

"What is it servant." Oruku Saki bellowed, angrily

"There is something hidden inside the chamber wall, master." Foot tech scientist replied, removing the exosuit skeleton from the damaged wall and tried to see what was hidden within.

Shredder opened his eyes, stood up and walked up behind the foot-tech scientist. Instead allowing the man to dig through the wall and retrieve whatever it could be sitting within.

"Move out of the way, slave." Shredder insensitively ordered

The foot-tech scientist did what he was demanded of him. Standing and stepping aside as his master walked towards the wall and punched through the crack, making it crumble and allowed a clear opening as it revealed an old scroll box made of gold. Oroku Saki reached for the scroll box and opened it.

When he opened the scroll box and tilted it down, held one open waiting hand to retrieve the secret written ancient prophecy within. Handing the scroll box to the foot-tech scientist that stood nearby and watched Oroku Saki unravels the scroll. Shredder was exceptionally pleased that he had discovered something worth to use and make him into something that will help him to fulfil his desire for power and conquer.

Unfortunately the scroll was written in Egyptian dialogue. Oroku Saki incisively demanded the foot-tech scientist to take the scroll and translate the dialogue then report back with the findings of the scroll may carry.

It did not take long for the translations to return which please ninjitsu warlord.

"What is written on the scroll?" Oroku asked, curiously and anxiously

"What we have discovered master; this scroll contains a prophecy of some sort." The foot tech scientist answered, unsure and afraid of his master's reaction.

Oroku glared the scientist and raised a brow also smirked pleasingly. "Continue." Oroku told him

"According to this scroll; it contains an ancient Egyptian prophecy. A prophecy foretelling two children that possess the power of immortality and power beyond anything that the world has ever known." The foot-tech scientist explained

"Anything else?" Oroku lowly asked as he was beginning to grow impatient for the results.

"Yes but there is also a problem, master." He replied

"What kind of problem?" Oroku angrily asked

"According to the scroll; only one will possess the power you seek and the other is nothing but a flaw safe. In other words, the other twin is a merely compass." The scientist explained, trying to control his fear and weary worry.

"Is that all?" Oroku hissed, glaring the scientific man with an annoyed stare.

"No, master. To find them; is to look upon the left arm of both girls-" the scientist was cut off when Oroku interrupted with a confused curiosity.

"Girls? You are telling me that I must search for two girls?" Oroku bellowed then realised this must be what he had been searching for to finally destroy his enemies.

"Yes master. Identical twin girls." Foot-tech scientist answered

Oroku Saki evilly smirked, walking to his cushion seat then knelt down comfortably before sending out the foot to search for the girls of the prophecy that the scroll prophesized.

This is what Oroku Saki desired the most and will not stop at nothing to possess the power of the foretold chosen two that carried the secret of immortality. The ninjitsu warlord requested the head elite ninja assassin to lead a small group of followers and search high and low, far and near.

"Elite ninja." Oroku Saki called

"Yes master shredder." Elite ninja answered, kneeling and bowing his head before his master as he waited for instructions.

"Take a small group of followers and search far, near, high and low for two identical twin girls. When you find them; bring them back here...Alive." Oroku Saki demanded, smirking

"Is there any other information that I should know about, master?" elite ninja curiously wondered

"One **RED** with almond brown and sea green eyes, one **GOLD** with almond brown and sky blue eyes but make sure to look on the left arm of both girls and see if they carried the triple circled symbol entwining each other." Foot-tech scientist explained, stepping forward

"It will be done my lord." Elite ninja replied then carried out his orders.

While Oroku Saki remained in New York City; waiting and scheming. The twin girls that he seeked lived in Shanghi, China.

* * *

**April 4****th****, 1983**

Four years later, Oroku Saki's elite ninja believes that he has found the chosen girls.

"Patch me to the master." Elite ninja ordered, waiting for the com link to be connected

The foot ninja member connected the com link. "Com link is connected." Foot soldier told the elite ninja.

* * *

**Back in New York**

Foot-tech scientist walked into Oroku Saki's chambers and announced the com link waiting to be connected. "Master Saki. The elite ninja is on the line." Scientist announced.

"Excellent, connect it through." Oroku replied, placing his hands upon his lap.

"Master shredder." Elite ninja stated

"Speak, elite ninja." Oroku answered

"I believe; I have found them." Elite ninja said

Oroku smiled exceptionally pleased. "Excellent! Bring them to me. Kill whoever stands in your way." Oroku ordered.

"Yes master, it will be done." Elite ninja answered; disconnecting the com link then stood before the foot soldiers, carrying the shredder's orders.

* * *

**While in Shanghi, China**

"**KILL ALL AND LEAVE NO EVIDENCE**. The twins must be kept alive and unharmed." Elite ninja ordered

The elite ninja's followers nodded in silence and remained still as their leader turned around, standing near the edge of the rooftop. Gazing down the fast moving population below; the elite assassins continued on with the passé and complete the mission assigned.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter one...

Wow. This is something. Always the way when evil villains desire to have the ultimate power to become an god.

I hope this make much better story line for you readers. Let me know please as it was my most difficult story that I have been working very very hard to edited for a long time. And I will continued to edit the sequel books to this story and hopefully to be finished with the very last book; not sure when I will finish as it is the longest saga I have written. R&R everyone and enjoy reading. Tootles


	2. introduction pt 1

A/N: This is my first story and it has taken me awhile. In this chapter, we learn what the elite ninja assassins did when they finally discovered the location of the gong twins. And also an introduction of their birth father that is a pharaoh from the ancient kingdom of Egypt and the introduction and POV of a scientist that had a change of heart when he realises the truth of his employer's scheme for power. What will he do to save the children?

Anyway on with the story and I hope this will sound alot better than the original piece now this is another edited chapter.

Written 7th April, 2009  
edited 14th September, 2010

* * *

**Chapter one **

**Introduction part one:**

**A scientist's change of heart & secrets of a family's past**

**4****th**** April, 1983  
Shanghi, China**

Shredder's elite ninja assassins believe to have found their target in a small village outside of Shanghi. Using the silence of the darkness as they took their positions around the small house. Waiting for orders from their superior while they carefully schemed the abduction and silently killed then disappeared into the darkness without been discovered by the locals.

The superior elite ninja assassin, opened the door and walked inside. Followed by his lieutenants, silently searched the house until one found the young toddlers sound asleep in their beds. As two ninja soldiers were beginning to gently pick up the sleeping contented twins when they were discovered by the mother.

The jet ebony haired woman cried out for her husband as she tried to defend her daughters. She was stabbed in her stomach then pushed to the floor, left for dead. The man that heard his lover's cry; he grabbed his katana and also tried to defend the children but failed as he was out numbered. He was stabbed through his chest and decapitated.

As the children slept while been carried in the darkness; one shadowy figure witnessed the killing but could not do a thing to stop it. As it was the fate of the prophecy foretold.

_**A saviour will rise...The time of the goddess will come again...**_

Taken from their home, parents murdered. The journey for these twins has now begun. It didn't take long to get back to New York. The girls slept all the way and unaware that they were kidnapped.

* * *

**Foot Headquarters in New York**

The foot tech scientist went to Oroku Saki's private chambers with the elite ninja assassins followed in behind them, carrying two small fragile possessions. The assassins were requested to wait outside the chamber doors until asked to walk inside and present the toddler prisoners.

**Knock...knock...**

"Enter slaves." Oroku ordered, not moving a muscle as he remain seated meditating.

"Master Shredder. The elite ninja are waiting outside with what you have requested." The foot tech scientist told the war lord.

Oroku opened his eyes and nodded, remaining silent as he smiled to see the prophesized twins of power. The foot tech scientist bowed and waved one hand to his assistants, giving them the signal to tell the waiting assassins to bring forth the children. Walking towards before their lord's throne; then placed the children gently down on the floor, knelt down beside them and bowed.

The ninja warlord stood up, walked down to the children's side and knelt down so he could uncover their faces and have a proper look. He smiled with a evil glee glance.

"Take them to Dr. Swiftstone and begin the procedure, immediately." Oroku ordered, evilly smirked

"Yes sir." The foot tech scientist answered

The elite ninja assassins stood up and stepped aside as the scientists stepped in and picked up the children; taking them to the laboratory. The foot tech scientist walked to the lab where Dr. Swiftstone was already busy working on a project assigned that is taking longer to accomplish.

'_Beautiful...Such ashame_.' Oroku thought to himself as he watched his foot tech scientist carried the twins to the laboratory where their fate awaits.

* * *

**In the laboratory**

"Dr. Swiftstone." The foot tech scientist stated

The doctor turned around and grabbed his papers. "Yes, what do you have for me today?" he answered

"We have two orphan little girls that need medical attention." The foot tech scientist lied

"Alright, let me see them." Dr. Swiftstone asked, clipping his pen to his clipboard of paper work.

Gazing down the little girls and noticed they carried no injuries. Honouring the doctor code to help anyone that may appear injured or ill. Then he had a suspicious feeling in his gut but he couldn't afford to be maliciously punished by his employer if give results requested.

Stroking his chin with uncertain suspicion, the weary doctor softly ordered his assistants to begin with the medical procedure as believed to be paid to do. If only he knew the truth and the horrible fate awaits for the twins.

Dr. Swiftstone noticed the girls wore a name tag on their wrists; stating their names.

_**Neesa and Tealana Gong.**_

'_Beautiful names and beautiful little angels. What an ashame that they are orphans, maybe after aiding them to recover. I search for a loving home where they will be loved and protected.' _Dr. Jonathan Swiftstone thought; admiring the girls and felt alittle attached himself also felt pity for them now they are orphans.

* * *

**9****th**** March, 1985**

For two years; horrible, torturous experiments were performed upon the girls in secret while Jonathan Swiftstone searched for a suitable loving home. Dr. Swiftstone made a hot cup of black tea, sipping his drink and walked to the medical private healing ward where he left the girls to rest. When he arrived to the rooms; the doctor discovered they were missing. Running to the laboratory and searched on the monitors.

Dr. Swiftstone saw them been strapped down on a table and forcefully experimented upon. Trying to access the code for the lab room and was barred. As he tried to over right the code when he was approached by the foot tech scientist, standing behind him.

"What are you doing, Dr. Swiftstone?" foot tech scientist asked, raising a brow and evilly smirked

Pushing the chair away and stood up as he glared the fellow scientist and begun to asked questions of his own. "How about you tell me, what the hell is going on here and why are those little girls been treated like lab rats!" he bellowed angrily

Suddenly Oroku Saki walked in the laboratory and stood behind the foot tech scientist. Evilly smiling and placed his hand upon the foot tech scientist's shoulder, gesturing him to step aside.

"Mr Saki." Dr Swiftstone informed, bowing

"Stand up." Oroku ordered

The horrified Doctor did what he requested.

"Tell me Doctor. What is your purpose, while you work for me?" Oroku asked, giving him "You do what you are told" glare.

"My purpose is to help people to get better and find cure to diseases." Dr. Swiftstone answered

"No. You are paid to do my bidding and find the secret of immortality. One of these girls is the key to what I seek." Oroku evilly replied, walking to the lab monitor and watched the operation.

"This is madness. I will not do it." Swiftstone bellowed

Oroku Saki turned around and gazed Dr. Swiftstone, slowly walked towards the man. Holding his hand behind his back, raised his head and deathly glared then grasped the scientist's throat and lifting him off the floor as he slowly squeezed the poor man's wind pipe, causing him to gasp breathlessly. "If you don't cooperate; I will send out my elite assassins and kill your wife that is waiting for you in Texas." Oroku threatened

"Y-you wouldn't god-damn dare, you s-son of b-bitch." Swiftstone angrily hissed under his gasping breathe

"_**Try me**_. I'll even allow my ninja to violate her before slaughtering her like a stock pig." Oroku lowly barked evilly

"Please...don't harm my wife; she is all I have. I'll...I'll do it." Swiftstone pleaded in defeat

Oroku Saki evilly smiled. "Excellent; begin the experiment." He ordered

"Yes master." The foot tech scientists replied

Jonathan Swiftstone continued to help Shredder with the horrendous experiments in hope which twin will mutate and evolve with it then finally reveal the secret in her blood. The guilt begun to grow inside as he watched the torture been performed upon fragile little innocent girls. Luckily the youngsters survived the experiments but it will not be long until they are killed.

* * *

**Three weeks later...**

**Jonathan Swiftstone POV**

He was powerless to stop what should have been stopped before it begun. While Jonathan watched, listened and stood aside by force as the two little girls were forcibly experimented upon like lab rats. The more he listened to the cries of frightened children; he became angrier and wanted to do something about it. Then it hit him; Jonathan thought to find out what was the shredder's plan and do whatever he can to stop him. Jonathan did some research of his own after stealing the scroll from the shredder. And discovered the reason why his employer desired and lusted for such power.

Swiftstone was astonished to the discovery then realised if the shredder is not stopped. Everything and everyone is in danger. Swiftstone knew shredder will stop in succeeding with his plan of becoming a god among man and enslave humanity.

He waited until the foot tech scientists have completed with their tasks and returned the children back in their room until the next lot of torturous inflictions are assigned. Swiftstone schemed a plan to destroy the shredder also stole the sample blood viles that were stored in the laboratory freezers. Swiftstone had also been secretly working on the information about the twins in a laboratory not far from the foot building so he can study what he is dealing with and prevent it happening.

While the dark haired man pretend to be studying on the blood in the lab that happens to be blood of an animal not human. Monitoring on the security camera as the children slept; one foot tech scientist walked by Swiftstone, carrying a clipboard with blood test results.

The scientist placed the clipboard down on the counter not realising that he had forgotten about it as he took off his lab coat then walked out of the lab. "See you tomorrow." Foot tech scientist stated, grabbing the door handle; ready to walk out.

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow...uh bill?" Swiftstone stammeredly replied

"It is David." He corrected

"Oh...right." Swiftstone answered, waving his hand up then continued with his plan.

He uploaded a pre-recorded surveillance of the twins while he took the next step of his rescue and sabotage plan. Taking out a homemade C4 with a timer from the drawer and taped it underneath the monitor bench. Setting the timer for 20minutes, just enough to carry two girls and a briefcase with adoption, passport, social security papers and cash to last for a lifetime.

Set the timer on his watch, as he tried to remain calm while walking to the prisoners room without been caught in the process.

"Hey sweetie, wake up." Swiftstone gently assured

The girls softly murmured as they rubbed their eyes and saw Swiftstone kneeling beside them. The golden haired child nearly shrieked when he covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Hush, sweetie. I'm gonna get you out of here; can you help me do something?" Swiftstone asked softly

The little girl remained silent and nodded.

"Good, hold my hand while I carry your sister; ok?" he assured the young girl

Swiftstone held her hand while he carried the other child and also carried the briefcase just between his fingers. Opening the door and looked both ways before running down the corridor then ran inside a room where a secret back door was hidden for emergencies for scientific and medical staff if trapped in any circumstances.

Time was running out and had only three minutes to escape when the red light flashed and alerted the building. Luckily he and the children had already escaped through the secret passage and then he picked up the girl in his arm and ran for the car that waited.

Opening the door, placed the sleeping child down on the futon in the back and helped the other child inside then closed the door. Running to the driver seat, started the engine when his watch started beeping. Looking down his watch and slammed his foot down on the accelerator as fast he could before the building exploded as his watch was set four minutes ahead.

Meanwhile inside the building, the foot tech scientist searched for what could have set off the bomb alert when Oroku Saki stormed in the laboratory demanding an explanation when the beeping sound of time counting down was heard.

Oroku Saki stood waiting for an answer when he saw a red light flashing under the lab bench. Look under the bench and he saw the bomb's timer counting down. "Oh Shit!" he murmured

As Swiftstone drove out of the underground passage, the building exploded and began to crumble around him. Not stopping until he had reached the end of the tunnel. Speeding up the steep underground passage and flew out and landed a meter away from the wreckage; coming to a halt as he slightly spun around and witnessed the building up in flames and saw the fire brigade speeding down the street to put the fire out.

Slammed down on the accelerator again and drove to the one place he once visited. There was only one man, he hadn't seen since college and believed that would make the perfect foster parent along with his wife. He only hoped that they would understand the responsibility for the fate of the world is not just in his hand but also theirs.

Parking in the back alley near the apartment where his old friend occupied. Swiftstone opened the door and found the children were asleep. Didn't have the heart to wake them, so he left them asleep as he picked both girls up after he tied the briefcase around himself, making it easier to cradle the girls up the stairs and request a favour from his friend.

**Knock...knock**

"Who could that be at this time of the night?" Jason grumbled as he yawned

"Oh...I don't know, dear. How about you go and see." Tessa suggested, yawning and stretching her arms above her.

Jason threw the covers off and sat up as he rubbed the back of his neck then stretched. Yawning once more when he wondered the time. "What time is it?" Jason asked softly

"It's 3am." Tessa answered, turning over and pulling the covers over to stay warm. Jason lowly grunted and stood up then slipped a shirt on; walking through the apartment as he stumbled passed the furniture.

**Knock...knock...knock...knock**

Jason yawns and answers to the annoying banging on his door. "Alright...alright. I'm coming. Geez, hold on your bloody horses." Jason lowly muttered

Jason opens the door and sees who the unexpected visitor. When he did, Jason also saw his visitor cradling six year old twins in each arm asleep. Without hesitation, Jason immediately reached out and helped the man with the children inside then demanded answers.

"Jono! What the **f-ck**! What is this?" Jason exasperated in shock

"Gee, good to see ya too Jason. I know this has come to a shock but I need your help." Swiftstone answered calmly

"Damn you Jono; it has been seven years. You turn up on my door step with two little girls and you still haven't answered my question. What is this? What is going on?" Jason demanded

"Technically...you said, one question not two?" Swiftstone joked

Jason smiled, both men lowly giggled then hugged. "You always knew what to say to make me laugh, don't ya?" Jason laughed

"You were not that hard to make laugh, Y'know." Swiftstone replied, chuckled

"Oh shut up. Now are you going to tell what the hell is going on or not?" Jason demanded again

"Well, I was working for this guy known as Oroku Saki and what I discovered were not been used for the good of the world as I was lead to believe. My scientific knowledge was exploited for his own self righteous gain and lust for power. Swiftstone explains

Jason blankly glared Jonathan in shock for a few seconds before answering. Jason sat down on the recliner and breathes out a slight sigh. "You were always a poor judge, Jono." Jason stated

"Will you help me." Swiftstone pleaded

"What do you want me to do?" Jason wondered

"Are you ready to become a foster father?" Swiftstone asked, hoping the answer will be yes as he glanced his friend with a pleading glare.

Jason glance towards where the sleeping children laid on the couch and placed his hand upon the back his neck, softly rubbed. Thinking that he must be crazy but he realised these little girls need a loving home and dont deserve the cold shoulder.

"Yes. Tell me what to do and I'll do it." Jason answered

"Here, take this briefcase. Everything you need to know about her and the monster that wants her. Everything has been organised and there is enough money to go in hiding and start an new life and you must protect her with your life at all costs." Swiftstone explains, grabbing Jason's shoulders and glared into his eyes.

"Of...of course. Is there anything else I should know about?" Jason wondered

"Yeah there is. You must tell her that twin sister was killed." Swiftstone replied, handing the briefcase and photograph.

"What! Hold up! They're twins? And why should I tell her that her sister is dead? Why? No! I can't do it. It is not right." Jason exasperatedly replied

"You must! And yes, they are twin sisters. If one is found, she will be used to find the other and it is all over. The world will be destroyed. You must tell her that for her own sake. I know it is hard but it is the only option and the only way to protect her." Swiftstone pleaded

"What are their names?" Jason curiously asked

"Tealana and Neesa Gong." Swiftstone replied softly

"Who am I taking?" Jason wondered

"Tealana." Swiftstone softly stated

"Why you want me to tell Tealana that her sister is dead even though she isn't?" Jason warily and confusedly asked

"If you don't. They will be in more danger than they already are. Promise you'll protect her." Swiftstone pleaded

"I promise." Jason answered

"When the time come; send her to learn ninjitsu to protect herself. Fate will reunite them and I can't guarantee that there will be safety along the way. But you must be vigilant at all times; there will be others that will come looking for her. You must go to Japan, somewhere in the mountains. Away from the city; as far away as possible. Once you leave, you're on your own. Good bye, Jason. We will not meet again but maybe in heaven though." Swiftstone said, cradling lil Neesa in his arms.

"Good bye Jono. Take care of yourself and thankyou." Jason replied, holding his hand out

Swiftstone looked down and grasped his friend's hand, gently handshake as he replied. "For what?"

"For giving me and my wife, a daughter." Jason happily replied

"You're welcome. I always believed I could trust you for anything if needed. Good bye Jase." Swiftstone answered, smiling before scurrying away in the darkness.

"_Good bye Jono."_ Jason murmured, closing the door and started packing what belonging that could be taken for immediate travel.

Tessa awoke and arose from the bed then walked out of the bedroom as she heard sounds of footsteps rushing around in the living room. "Who was that at the door, honey? Oh my gosh...What's this?" Tessa asked shocked, demanding for answers as she pointed at the sleeping child

"We have just become parents of this little girl. Her name is Tealana and we must pack what we can carry and leave...now. I will explain everything on the way and when we arrive to Japan. We will learn more what is inside this briefcase." Jason rashly explains

"Why we have to go to Japan? Tell me what is going on? Who was that at the door, Jason." Tessa asked demanding answers from her husband

"Honey, please pack. I will explain everything when we get moving to a safer location. Grab what you can carry; we must leave now. Please Tessa." Jason pleaded as he gently held her face in his hands before giving her a kiss.

"Ok, Jason. Let's go." Tessa answered whispery

The newly proclaimed foster parents rushed out of the apartment and hurried as fast they could to the airport for the next available flight to Japan so they could flee to the mountains of Japan with Tealana. Jonathan Swiftstone fled to South America with Neesa. Swiftstone also lied to neesa about her beloved twin sister.

Neesa believed that she only survived while her sister perished. While neesa slept; Swiftstone took samples of her blood and experimented upon them and discovered she is the key for the secret of immortality. Also discovered this is how she evolved with the torturous experimental retrial viruses and mutagen that was injected her and Tealana.

This explained how come neesa never changed but Tealana will change into the mutated salamander she will become as she grows. Swiftstone tried his very best to raise Neesa he could and the best way he knows how but he believed not telling her the truth of the painful past that he regrets and feels ashamed of; he can try to protect her.

Swiftstone was amazed with the discovery he has made as he continues to study neesa's DNA but also continues to search for a cure in hope change her sister back to normal and even try to change neesa back to normal but nothing worked. It just made her more something like only what so many dreamed of becoming...Immortal.

As the time went by, Swiftstone continued his research and inject everything he thought would work but the DNA rejected it. Neesa grew stronger and evolved as she grew but poor Tealana wasn't as lucky. Miraculously she had two understanding loving parents that stayed at her side; Tealana changed into a salamander as she grew.

* * *

**Flashback in the past**

Before the twins were taken; Tealana and Neesa were born in Shanghi, China. Their mother was pregnant with them at the time when she fled to China as she was in danger from an unknown enemy. She didn't know why but all she knew was that her daughters must survive to fight the evil that will arise to challenge or use them.

Her name was Beltana Gong. She was born and raised in Japan also a descendant of a wiccan practitioner and carried the blood of the werewolf. Never met her father until her own mother told a story about a mysterious man that was later murdered in France. Beltana avenge her father's death when she found his killer then later; she too met a mysterious man that also carried a secret. He was from Karnak, Eygpt and he migrated to Japan when he found Beltana. They fell in love then fate between them as the prophecy surfaced.

Even though it was dangerous for Ammon to stay by from a distance to watch his pregnant lover to through the pregnancy alone and give birth to two daughters without him but it was not long, she meets a understanding kind Chinese man that swore to help her and protect her daughters.

His name was Hiro Kenshen. He was a quiet and peaceful man that enjoyed art. He also was a excellent fighter but he disliked it as he saw and believed it to be nothing but a waste of time unless really must do what if had no other choice.

Hiro Kenshen loved the girls like they were his own children when they finally arrived. Before they were discovered; they were happy. Ammon was happy that his lover and his daughters were cared for but if only he did what he should instead of leaving Beltana. This was a temporary future would never happen if he was forced to carry a burden that he wished another carried.

How he wished for it come true but the one would be marked with the curse of immortality will be his daughter; neesa. Only if he knew the future will occur; instead of mourning for what he had sacrificed to give up for the sake of fate. A fate of the world depends on the saviour that will arise...Neesa is the goddess that will return.

* * *

To be continued in chapter two...

Finally I have finished this chapter and it was huge pain in the ass. Editing the errors of this chapter was fun and tiring but worth it. Well I hope so. *giggling and smiling*

Well I hope this will better for you to read and enjoy. Until next time...Read and review. Tootles


	3. introduction pt 2 & shredder's legacy

A/N: This chapter is short because I don't want to give everything away immediately on the first page. Shredder is dead and karai has taken his place and continued on with his legacy also she is trying to resurrect him back to life as well seeks the scientist that escaped with two young girls and separate them for their own protection until they are mature enough to have their revenge upon karai. Enjoy TMNT rulz forever! Tootles

Written 7th April, 2009  
Edited 14th September, 2010

* * *

**Chapter two**

**Introduction part two & Shredder's legacy**

In the sewers of New York City where four heroic terrapins were born; named after the great Renaissance masters of history and trained as ninjas. **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael **and **Donatello Hamato**.

They have defeated many foes before defeating their most dangerous and deadliest arch enemy; **Oroku Saki aka The Shredder. **Little they know or aware that even though **Shredder **may be gone but his legacy is carried on by his daughter, **Karai Saki. **

**Karai **has taken her father's place and became the new leader of the Foot. The warlord princess has plans to find a way to resurrect the **Shredder, **and before she can avenge her revenge against Leonardo. **Karai **is searching for a scientist that escaped with two little girls whom carried the knowledge of eternal life, unequalled speed agility and uncharted healing abilities in their blood. **Karai **still doesn't know which twin is the key to her father's resurrection.

**Karai **sends the foot in search for the escapee scientist known as **Jonathan Swiftstone.**

**Jonathan Swiftstone **created a serum to bring the dead back to life without cloning. A brilliant scientist with a darker side like **Baxter Stockman** but he had found a way to suppress his **Mr Hyde **persona. Unlike **Baxter Stockman,** he went insane with his work until he eventually blew himself up from a chemical bio-hazard exploded around him killing him instantly or did he?

As the four heroic terrapins begin to enjoy their retirement, they are facing a new territory that they thought would never happen to them in their wildest dreams. Four beauties that carry similar experiences how they become to be what they are.

But one golden haired maiden has alittle more to her story that meets the eye as she doesn't know herself. A past that will be resurface as she is not the only one in search for missing family.

* * *

**To be continued in chapter three...**

A/N: I know...I know guys. This is short and I apologise but I don't want to give too much away before the story even begins. I hope you will enjoy this story as I have worked hard to edit.

**So what do you think? Better than the first copy?**

**I hope it is. **

**How long before Karai's foot soldiers find the scientist and twin escapees? **

**Will she continue to experiment with the serum already created to try resurrect her master aka father from the dead?**

**Will it be a success or another failure in attempt for her father's resurrection?**

**In the next chapter will about the scientist that escaped and beginning of the twins as how they became to be before separated. Which twin will go to South America and learn the way of the warrior but from an Amazonian fighter and learn the ways of the Lakotan Native American shamanism.**

**And the other twin will go to the mountains of Japan where she is raised safe and happy. But is her new family prepared for the outcome obstacles coming their way as she grows?**

**Will they understand what is happening to her and are they willing to do what is asked of them when they read what is inside the briefcase given to them from Dr Jonathan Swiftstone?**

**Until next time...tootles and enjoy ****R&R. **


	4. truth finally told

**NOTE: NEESA LEARNS SOMETHING ABOUT HERSELF AND LEARNS ABOUT THE TRUTH THAT WAS KEPT FROM HER BUT REALISING IT WAS AN ACT OF LOVE AND PROTECTION FROM THE MAN THAT IS NOW DEAD, HIS DAUGHTER NOW SEEKS HER TO USE HER BLOOD TO TRY TO RESURRECT THE EVIL CRIMINAL LORD. Neesa and Tealana are 15 years old in this chapter.**

**written 7th april, 2009  
edited 19th september, 2010  
****************************************

**CHAPTER THREE-THE TRUTH FINALLY TOLD**

**March 6****th****, 1994**

Eleven peaceful years have gone by. Swiftstone discovered the **Shredder** has been vanquished; he was glad. They accomplished what he tried to do but failed and also learned that **Karai **has taken his place. She has continued with her father's desire for world domination but also seeks to find a way to resurrect him. He fears the worst, now the search for him and the twins has begun but luckily Swiftstone made a compelling decision to separate the twins; went in hiding.

Taking out the photograph of Tealana when she was only a small toddler sitting within the arms of a woman that couldn't be seen properly as the photograph was torn. Curiously wondered if Tealana is happy with her foster parents that he chose for her to be cared, loved and provided for also protected. Swiftstone knew in his heart that they truth must be told sooner or later as the time is fast approaching. He only prayed that Neesa will understand and will not hate him for the decision that he made all those years ago.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Neesa learns the way of life, code of honor and learn to control her inner ego. Her favourite lesson during her daily training is learning to fight with the use of weapons and combat.

Circling eachother; waiting for the opening to attack. Glaring eachother with narrowed calmed gazes; tightening their grips unto their Sais. Neesa stood her ground with confidence and no fear as she waited to defend.

Miguel leaped towards Neesa and tried to kick her in the chest; the attack went in vain as she stepped aside and round-housed kick him in the back, making his stumble. Turning around to face his student and tried another strategy but that attack also failed.

The Sais clashed as they met. Every thrust of the sai driven to either stab or slice was stopped and Neesa swept her teacher from under him and held him against the tree with the Sai held just a centimetre away from his jugular.

The old Brazilian man gazed Neesa; proud and applauded. "Excellent. You have accomplished the task." Miguel softly said, warmly smiled

Neesa returned the smiled; retrieved the Sai away from his throat and stood up as she held out her hand, offering to help him up from the ground. He accepted and grasped her hand, allowed her to lift him and help him to his feet.

"It will be dark in an hour." Neesa stated, looking to the trees canopy.

"I think that is enough for one day. Don't you think? Unless you wish to have one last combat practice before you return home?" Miguel wondered, gently grabbing her shoulder and also looked up to the canopy

Neesa sighed and gazed her teacher with a cheeky smirk. Not saying a word, she prepared in defence stance and waited. Miguel smiled, nodded and retrieved his Sais then prepared himself in also defence stance.

Circling eachother once more; neesa attacked and tried to drive her Sais into Miguel's chest when he blocked her attack with his Sais; using all his strength to push neesa away out of his physical space so he may raise one foot and not intentionally kicked her away then leaped up.

Waiting for the next attack; neesa punched Miguel in his chest with the Sai back end. Stumbling a couple steps back but quickly steadied himself on balance then attacked neesa and swung the Sais when they were blocked. Miguel accidently sliced her upper thigh; neesa didn't feel no pain nor she even blinked.

Not realised she was cut or bleeding but continued with one last attack. Neesa kicked Miguel in the stomach and stumbled back. Defeated but honoured to have a strong willed and exceptionally powerfully skilled student.

"It is time but your journey has not ended." Miguel told his student, softly stated

"What do you mean; my journey has not ended?" neesa inquired, confused

"You will know when the time comes." Miguel replied, gently grasping her shoulder and gazed into her eyes.

Neesa nodded and bowed. "Thankyou Miguel Pham, it was an honor."

"No Neesa; it was an honor to serve you." Miguel told her, bowing before the fiery red haired beauty

Neesa glanced Miguel confused then returned the bowed. Neesa climbed the back of a black stallion that waited nearby under a shady tree. Miguel remained where he stood as he watched his student leave and returned back to the hidden house near the river.

Miguel walked inside his hut; placing his Sais up on their resting place. He went to his soft bedding and laid down. Taking his last breathe, closed his eyes and peacefully past away.

* * *

**Back at the house**

Swiftstone waited for his adoptive daughter to return from her training with Miguel Pham. As he finished up what was needed to be prepared for the journey and other important financial expenses.

Swiftstone opened the drawer and retrieved the scroll he stole from his former employer and carried in his hand as he walked out of the laboratory. Standing in the hall corridor, holding the scroll behind his back; walking to the living room and waited for Neesa to return.

"Miriam." Swiftstone called

"Yes sir." Miriam answered, standing in the living room doorway

"Can you prepare some hot tea please?" Swiftstone requested

"Yes sir." Miriam replied as she begun to walk away and prepare the tea when she was called back.

"Miriam."

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Jonathan." He requested

Miriam glanced Swiftstone with a confused sigh the corrected her reply. "Yes Jonathan."

Miriam left Swiftstone alone in the living as she went to prepare the tea. As Swiftstone waited, he unravelled the scroll and had one last look at the inscriptions of the prophecy. He grabbed his chest as the old pain returned but quickly faded soon afterwards.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later...**

Neesa arrived to the riverside house. Dismount from the horse's back and gently patted the stallion's neck. "Thankyou." Neesa whispery said

The black stallion neighed, nodded his head and nudged her chest before walking to the river, quickly had a drink then returned back to his master. Trotting through the forest then came to halt as he glanced neesa and neighed also raised on his back legs, thrusting his forelegs as his way of saying goodbye.

Neesa smiled and waved the horse also saying goodbye then walked inside. She has discovered alot different about herself. Something very extraordinary. Learning she can communicate with the elements of the planet and animals within it; sometimes there had been times that she doesn't remember anything she may have done, once every month. Also noticed that she can heal faster than a normal human is able.

* * *

**Flashback, during her lesson with Miguel Pham. **

Miguel and Neesa were practicing with live weapons. He sliced her upper thigh but she felt no pain and wiped away the blood away then saw no scar or wound that should still remain but nothing appeared on her leg. Neesa remember her teacher saying it was remarkable and couldn't believe what he had seen but also amazed with envious admiration.

"_Use your gifts wisely and they will be faithful." Miguel stated_

Opening the door and went to the bathroom where she ran a warm bath when her requested to see her. And undressed herself, tied her hair up as she waited for the bath to fill.

"Neesa. Could you come to the living room, please?" Swiftstone called

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec." Neesa replied, turning the taps off and dressed herself in a bath robe and went to the living room where her adoptive father waited with hot tea. Standing in the corridor of the living room and held the robe tighter to remain covered.

"Yes dad. You want to speak to me about something?" Neesa curiously inquired

"Neesa, we need to talk. Something you need to know about yourself, your family and your past." Swiftstone replied, pouring the tea

"What is wrong with me? What is in my past I need to know? And what do you mean...my family?" Neesa asked, curious and shockingly wondered.

"Neesa, please sit down and have a cup of tea. It is time you knew what happened to your family and you. You are now at an appropriate age to learned about your past and understand what I will tell you. Swiftstone explains, unsure where to begin but also feared how she will react to the truth as he begins in the beginning.

"Tell me what? You are beginning to scared me, dad." Neesa cried

"I'm not your biological father and your twin sister is not dead. I rescued you and your sister but I made a decision to separate you both for your own protection. You were only four years old when you both were forcibly experimented upon. And I am deeply sorry." Swiftstone replied, facing down and tighten his grip as he held the tea cup.

"If you are not my father; then who is? You told me my sister was killed when we were trying to escape! Why did you lie to me?" Neesa exclaimed, shocked

"I lied to you because I wanted to protect you and your sister from the man that seeked and lusted for power." Swiftstone answered, sipping his tea

"What happened to my parents and us? Where can I find my sister?" neesa asked, as she tried to hold her tears back.

"I don't know exactly what happened to your parents. All I know; they were murdered while you were kidnapped from your home. You and your sister were experimented upon to see which one of you will mutate or evolve then killed for your blood so it would be used and become a god. You are the key, neesa. You are apart of an ancient prophecy." Swiftstone explicitly replied

"Who is this man that wants to kill me and use my blood so he can attempt to become a god?" neesa asked, needing to know more before taking the next step.

"His name is Oroku Saki also known as The Shredder. He wants your blood to become a god but he is now dead. Not exactly sure who killed him though." Swiftstone answered, as he continued to face the table

"Well that is good then; we're safe and I can go find her without that bastard hunting us down. Right?" neesa warily wondered

Swiftstone faced neesa with a worrying dreading glance. "His daughter is now after you and she will not stop until she has found you." Swiftstone frighteningly explained

"Why me?" neesa exclaimed, glancing the former scientist a worried glare

"Because your blood carries the secret of immortality also you evolved with the mutagen and became what you are today." Swiftstone replied as he was just about to give more information where she should go before venging her parents and begin the search for her twin sister.

"What is this war princess's name?" neesa asked now she is beginning to feel the wrath of vengeance growing inside of her.

"Karai Saki." Swiftstone answered, placing the tea cup down on the table

"Karai." She murmured, closing her hands into fists and trembled

Swiftstone saw the angry look on Neesa's face and knew instantly if he didn't try to calm her and tell more what he was going to say. Reaching over and gently grasping her hand in assuring manner. Neesa looked down to her right and realised her foster father assuringly held her hand.

"Your time will come. But first you must go to Japan and seek a man known as **Bruce Wong**. A mystic practitioner, bushido and ninjitsu master. Find him; learn what you can to control your powers and become stronger. Only then you can defeat Karai, not before or you will be defeated and your vengeance will go in vain." Swiftstone assuringly told the young woman.

Neesa took the truth about her past extremely well, even though she was extremely pissed. But understood why he did it.

"I know this is alot to take in and it's not up to me. You are destined for greatness; you are prophesized to become a powerful warrior and master but with the curse of immortality." Swiftstone explains, holding her hand assuringly

"How do you know this?" neesa asked, raising a uncertain brow

"Here; I have something for you." Swiftstone answered, releasing her hand and handed the ancient scroll

"What is this?" neesa asked, taking the scroll

"This is a scroll about you and your sister; but mostly about you. You are the chosen one to be mankind's saviour and protector. You must become stronger than you ever been." Swiftstone replied, gazing with an assuring and pleading glance

As she untied the ribbon then unravelled the scroll and she was astonished to the inscription but also knew what the scroll stated. Reading the prophecy and finally realised her purpose. Swiftstone gazed Neesa and waited until she finished reading the scroll. It didn't take long for neesa to ravel the scroll up as it was once seen.

"How can I find my sister? And what is her name?" Neesa decorously asked

"Her name is Tealana Lee. She is safe to my knowledge but I can't guarantee for how long though. You can find her through the psychic and telepathic bond that you both share. Just close your eyes and concentrate on her energy that she carries. The energy that is identical to your own and that only you will recognise then you will find her." Swiftstone explicitly answered, he realised that she more questions as he saw the glance neesa gave.

"Why are we in a forest? And why in South America? Neesa wondered, yearning to know more

"We have been in hiding for nine years and I have attempt to find a way to change you back to normal but nothing worked. Then I discovered that you meant to become what you are; you've evolved as you grew." Swiftstone replied

"What about my sister?" neesa wondered, fearing the worst

"Tealana...Tealana would have changed as she grew. I'm sorry, neesa." Swiftstone stammeredly answered

"Into what?" neesa fearfully hissed

"Into a salamander." Swiftstone honestly answered

Neesa gasped in shock and felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She swore vengeance for her family and destroy her enemies. Anger grew stronger within her, making her blood boil.

"What happens if they found Tealana and discover that she is not who they want?" neesa angrily inquired

"Not sure really; probably use her to locate you or just kill her. Promise me, you'll go to Japan first. Learn what you can and then begin with your search for Tealana. You will need it to destroy Karai; don't underestimate your enemy. You are not ready to face her; not yet." Swiftstone answered, pleading the young woman

"I promise; please come with me." Neesa replied, requesting him to journey along with her.

Swiftstone sighed and grasped her hand once again in assuring manner and gently raised her hand towards his lips. Giving her hand a fatherly kiss. "I can't neesa. I must stay here; besides if Karai discovers that I'm still alive. She'll force me to find you and I can't do that...I won't. You gave me a purpose and gave me my honor back by adopting you." Swiftstone tearfully replied

"What do you mean by that I gave you a purpose and gave your honor back?" neesa muttered

"I helped shredder to do what you are today. I'm so very sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Swiftstone ashamedly cried, pleading for her forgiveness

Neesa gazed her adoptive father, leaned over and hugged him. Assuring the ashamed and sadden man that he was forgiven. "You saved me and my sister also kept the secret of who was the key. I forgive you." Neesa assuringly said

"I will follow later on when it is safe. But I must stay here; you will be in more danger if I tagged along." Swiftstone told her, cupping her face and gazed into her eyes as he smiled

"I guess there is only one thing to do now." neesa stated, pushing herself from her lap as she stood from the couch

"And what that might be, princess?" Swiftstone answered, stating her nickname

Neesa gazed down to her foster father and smiled. "You haven't called me that since I was little." She said, happily

Swiftstone giggled and smiled. "You will always be my little princess." Swiftstone assured

"I better go have my shower and pack then I will leave immediately." Neesa stated, walking to the corridor of the living room when Swiftstone immediately stated that she didn't have to worry.

"Already done for you. You leave in two hours." Swiftstone replied, as he stood up and held a plane ticket

"Thankyou." Neesa answered, smiled then walked to the bathroom had her shower. After she showered, draped a bath robe then walked to her room where she dressed in her favourite clothing; black. Grabbing her bag then walked to the rumpus room where Swiftstone stood gazing out the window as he held his hands behind his back.

"I'm ready." Neesa announced

Swiftstone turned around and gazed his foster daughter; held his arms open as he requested for one last hug before she begins her journey. "Come here and give me a hug." He requested

Neesa smiled and heeded his requested. She walked towards her foster and hugged him. As they pulled away, he kissed her forehead. "I love you, neesa. Be strong, don't trust anyone and stay sharp at all times." Swiftstone told her, softly whispered

"I will. I love you too; Goodbye Father." Neesa replied softly as she walked away, grabbed her bag and walked to the waiting jeep. Looking back to the window and saw her foster father still stood by the window, watching her climbing into the jeep. Before driving away, she blew a kiss and waved goodbye once more.

Swiftstone waved goodbye in return also blew a kiss as two tears streamed down his cheeks. "Goodbye...Neesa." Swiftstone whispered as he watched her leave.

As she sat in the passager seat while the butler drove her to the airport. Neesa knew that her foster father wasn't telling the truth why he couldn't go along with her to Japan. She could sense that he was keeping something from her but couldn't determine what it could be.

Neesa arrives to Japan late that evening and tired from the long journey; she stays at a hotel then decided to leave early in the morning to begin her search for this Bruce Wong.

* * *

**Back in New York**

Tealana is taking refuge in an abandoned warehouse waiting demolition after her adoptive parents were slaughtered while she was training with her sensei in the forest. Tealana fled from Japan when she and her sensei discovered what had happened to her guardians. It isn't long until she meets three other girls that were also mutated not by the Shredder; but by another villain known as Captain Jack Filch. Venus de Milo, Mona-lisa Smyth and Elissia Bakers. Together they start a music gig, become famous before they meet the heroic terrapins.

**Back in Japan **

Meanwhile in the hotel...Neesa slept in before realising that it was almost midday and she didn't have alot of time to find Bruce Wong to learn what he has to teach before she avenges her parents and search for her lost sister before Karai does.

_Oh man. It's morning, I must get moving to find this Bruce Yushimi Wong._ Neesa thought as she re-packed her bag. Walked down to the lobby and gave back the room key then travels to the far side of Japan. She had to travel up over the mountains to find the hidden man.

Three days later, Neesa finally found Bruce Yushimi Wong. Only she heard and was overwhelmed by a filthy stench. Neesa held her nose while trying to ignore the smell and ask for directions to find Bruce Yushimi Wong. "Ha ha! Nice one, yae?" Wong chuckled

"Ah sir. Could you give directions to find a man known as Bruce Yushimi Wong?" Neesa requested under her muffled speech

He gave neesa a "Not another one" glare. "Heh, Who is asking and who sent you?" Wong replied annoyed

I am Neesa Swiftstone and I was sent by Dr. Jonathan Swiftstone." She replied

"I beg your pardon. Did you say; you were sent by Jonathan Swiftstone?" Wong asked curiously

"Yes, I did. Do you know him?" Neesa replied, answering a question with a question

"How is he?" Wong answered incoherently

"He is doing well. Are you the one I seek or not?" Neesa uncertainly replied

"I am Bruce Yushimi Wong. It's a pleasure to meet you, Neesa." Master Wong stated, introducing himself

Neesa bowed and stated her honor. "I am honored Master."

Bruce Wong returned the bow and stood up then held his hand out, leading Neesa. She reluctantly followed until mysteriously a horse appeared from out of nowhere. Bruce Wong climbed up first then held his hand down, offering Neesa to accept and climb up behind him upon the horse's back as they galloped across the sandy region.

When they arrived a small house that stood on the other side of a river similar to a home; she left behind. Admired the scenery and hypnotized by it's beauty. Continued on with remainder of the journey around the river and finally reached the house. Neesa climbed down and thanked the steed; Master Wong was amazed with her sensitivity towards the gentle creature.

The horse placed his head upon Neesa's shoulder, hugging her then walking away and disappeared. Neesa stood Master Wong and requested to begin the training. "Shall we start the training Master; as we don't have alot of time?" Neesa requested and explained the dilemma.

"I know. Let's begin." Master Wong replied, smiling and threw the first punch

Neesa blocked his attack and swept under him but he back flipped. She threw her bag aside and leaped towards him with a flying kick. Master Wong blocked the kick and launched for her throat; Neesa grasped his hand and punched into his chest making him to release her.

Regaining his balance and prepared himself in a praying mantis stance. Then she stood in tiger defence stance. They continued to practice and fight with all their strengths.

Three months later; Neesa has learned alot from Bruce Wong but it usually takes alot more time and patience to learn what others learn and practice in their life time. Neesa also learned how to control her mystical abilities that she already possess but learns more and other mystical techniques.

* * *

To be continued in chapter four.

Wow that became longer than I intended and my poor hands have aches from writing. I so would need a vacation after this.

I will continued edit my stories and update ASAP. Until next time...read and review...tootles everyone and happy reading.


	5. enagagment announcement

**NOTE: I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING. YOU ALL ARE THINKING LIKE FINALLY GET TO THE PART ABOUT LEO, MIKEY, RAPH AND DON. WELL, YES BUT ANOTHER TWO YEARS HAVE PASSED TEALANA AND THE GIRLS ARE FAMOUS SINGING SUPERSTARS. DONATELLO HAD BEEN CHATTING WITH ONE OF THE HEAVEN VIXENS AS THEY ARE KNOWN FOR NEARLY 15 MONTHS NOT LONG AFTER THEY BECAME FAMOUS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR- ENGAGEMENT ANNOUNCED & DONATELLO SECRET FRIEND REVEALED**

**June 8****th****, 1995**

**In the hotel room**

"Girls!" Ashley Martin called; walking in the hotel room

"Yeah." Mona answers unimpressed

"You'd girls better be ready for the concert rehearsal in the Roxy lounge club?" Ashley frustratingly ordered

"Don't worry Ash, we'll be ready. Don't stress so much or you'd have a stroke; girl." Tealana assuring told the manager

"Just make sure you are ready in five minutes. Gotta to be at the club by 10am." Ashley replied, reminding the girls for their scheduled performance

"Yeah...yeah. Keep ya pannies on; will ya! Don't get them in a bunch." Mona hissed annoyed

Venus walks out of the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe when she heard Mona stated her remark and knew instantly that the greedy manager was near by. Not taking any noticed of Ashley speaking her friends like she has lately since started drinking.

"Did you just get out of the shower or something?" Ashley wondered, raising a brow and drank her bourbon.

"You still ain't ready, Venus?" Ashley inquired lowly

"I'll be ready in a minute. There is no rush." Venus replied softly, preparing herself for the concert as she walked past Elissia and noticed she was on the laptop doing something. Curiously wondered and thought to ask then decided to continue walking to the bedroom and quickly dress for the concert.

Ashley left the room and answered her phone that she received from the club owner. Mona walked round the couch where elissia sat, tinkering on her laptop.

"Hey Elise, what ya doing?" Mona curiously wondered, as she tried to read over Elissia's shoulder.

"Nothing...just checking my emails." Elissia muttered, quickly closed the laptop

"Ooooh...are you sure? It looks like you are keeping a secret from us. Oh c'mon tell who you talking to. Tell me tell me..." Mona teased and pestered elissia to name the mystery friend.

"I'm not talking to no one. Like I said before; I'm just checking my emails." Elissia barked

"Ok...ok. No need to bite my head off; bitch. Mona hissed under her breath as she stood up and walked away.

"C'mon girls, better get ready. We have only the hour." Tealana suggested, drinking her herbal tea and honey.

"You really mean, better get moving or we'd be in shit with the manager again as usual when she gets drunk like she is now while on the phone to the club owner. Tramps! Why do we have to suffer with wannabes that always ruin everything just to get their way? Sometimes I wanna just to throw them to the nearest garbage disposal." Mona angrily muttered

"That seems an intriguing idea, Mona. Maybe we should give the bitch the boot and manage ourselves. Besides she takes 15% of our money as it is." Elissia intriguingly answered

"At least we ain't drunk half the time and still have our sanity." Venus stated, draping her jacket on as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah that sounds about right when in one case; unlike Ashley she is such a dumb bitch." Mona chuckled

The other three girls also laughed before the door opened then silence filled the room when the conversation was interrupted.

Ashley walked back in the room and overheard the conversation as she closed her phone. "Who's a dumb bitch?" she asked

"Oh never mind. Just a figure of speech." Mona muttered

"Mm...The limo is waiting." Ashley said, grabbing her bag

* * *

**In the lair**

Mikey prepares to leaves for another birthday party as he is a professional terrapin disgusted within a cowabunga Carl costume. Grabbing his bag before heading off as he walks out of his room and shouts out excitedly.

"I'm off to work, everyone." Mikey shouts

"You don't need to shout mikey; we're not deaf." Don annoyingly answered

"Grr...Not yet, but we will be. The way it is going with mikey's voice echoes around the lair." Raph grumbled, leaning up from the couch as he was awoken by the familiar shouting

"Oh...so very damn sorry guys. I didn't think any of ya's would or could hear me. Heh stuff ya too." Mikey snapped as he storms out the door of the lair

Raph yawns and stretched his arms before getting up from the couch to make himself breakfast. "Most as well better get some breakfast or sensei make me do laps again." Raph mutters

"Could you make me some breakfast too; please raph." Don softly asked

"Yeah...yeah alright; cereal ok?" raph suggested and offered

"Yes please, thankyou raph." Don answered, yawning

"How long have you been up, don? You look awful bro." Raph wondered, raising a brow warily

"I haven't slept." Don replied

"Huh? Hadn't slept? What have ya been working on, this time?" Raph wondered, walking up behind the purple clad terrapin to see what he is exactly working on when his brother reached over and placed both hands over the computer screen.

"I have been up for three days waiting for my gi'...uh...er...um...friend to get back on line. Nothing much actually nothing you would understand; raph." Don replied, trying to lie through his teeth and continued to cover the computer screen.

"Ooooo! Who is the mystery chick? Hmmm...are you sure if this gal not a dude? I don't want to be the one, I told you so Y'know. Gross! Hee hee." Raph teasingly joked as he walked away leaving his brother alone.

"No one you would know anyway raph. And by the way, for your information; this friend is colleague." Don answered, giving himself away

"Ok...ok Donnie. I was just messing with ya bro. Hee hee." Raph replied, laughing as he leaned back and held his hands on the back of head, continued walking to the kitchen.

Don looked over his shoulder and saw raph just walked in the kitchen, finally. As he stretched up and massaged the back of his neck before he continued his conversation with his mystery girlfriend that he is not ready to announce.

Raph grabbed two bowls and poured in the sultana bran cereal with the milk then took out two spoons from the drawer as he returned to his brother's lab. Walking silent with the bowls and as he walked closer; raph tried to look over don's shoulder again when the purple clad terrapin heard him approaching and he reached to the monitor button, quickly turning the screen monitor off so his secret is not discovered.

"Here bro; sultana bran is ok, right?" Raph wondered, unsure

"Yeah it is alright, thanks." Don answered taking the bowl from his brother.

"So Donny, c'mon tell me...tell me...tell me who is she? Whose the mystery babe? C'mon bro I won't tell no one that you have girl." Raph intimating Mikey's persona

Don glared his brother with annoyance. "Raph stop trying to intimating mikey and it is annoying the living shell out of me. Please go away; no actually I should be saying **PISS OFF!**"

Raph glared Don with shock and grunted as he nearly choked on his mouthful of food.

"Ha ha hee hee. Just kidding Raph. I just wanted to see what you would do if I told you where to go even I was only joking." Don laughed

"Grrr...Whatever nerd boy." Raph muttered, walking away

Beep beep beep... "Donatello, you have one incoming webcam call." Computer stated

Don opened the email with excitement not realising that he almost disconnected the webcam incoming call. His heart was racing and assumed the caller was from Julietstar17 since he waited to see her face for the first time then realised it was April. Don was disappointed.

Damn! He thought and answered the webcam call.

"Hey April. What's up?" don greeted unimpressed and disappointed

"Hey Donnie. I want to ask you a favour." April answered

"Sure you can. What do you need?" don curiously wondered

"Could you guys drop by tonight? Casey and I want to discuss something very important with you." April replied, inquiringly

"No problem April, we'll see ya then." Don answered, smiling tiredly

"Is everything ok, Donnie? You look tired? Have you been up late again?" April inquired wonderingly

"Yeah I have been up late fixing the TV. It broke down again due to raph and mikey playing vid games all night." Don fibbed softly

"Would you like a new TV set?" April offered

"Thanks April, that would be great if you could. We'll be over as soon as possible but..." don replied as he cut discontinued the statement

"Mmm...Is there something I should know about?" April inquired, grinning

"What ever you do mean; April?" don replied, surprised

"I know that look. Who is she?" April asked, grinning ear to ear.

"It is no one. April. Just a work colleague." Don answered, blushing

April glanced Don with her brow raised curiously. "Are you sure? You're blushing Donny; you look good in red." April teased and giggled

"I am not Blushing! It's just work, honest." Don protested, blushing and embarrassed

"Oh don't worry Donnie. Your secret is safe with me and I won't tell anyone, yet. Unless you tell me who she is." April continued to tease and grinned

"Honest, no one April." Don giggled as he blushes red.

"Oh really Donnie, you blush when you mention about it. Tell me; I won't tell. I promise." April assured, performing the cross the heart

"Alright...alright April, please keep it down. I don't want the guys to know about my secret." Don pleaded, and sarcastically laughs as he rubs the back of his neck

"It is safe with me, Donnie. I promise I won't say a word." April assuringly replied

Don softly smiled and gratefully thanked his red haired friend when he realised his blue clad brother overheard the conversation.

"What is the secret Donnie?" Leo asked, walking up behind Don

Don gulp before answering when realising that he was overheard by Leo's super ears dropping.

"Um...ah secret? Leo I think you're hearing things again; there's no secret. Did you add vodka in your tea again?" don replying as he tried to change the subject

"Hardy har har. Very funny Donnie. You were never a good liar...Oh hey April. Start explaining yourself; spill the beans bro." Leo teased and greeted April through the webcam viewing

"It's nothing Leo. It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you. Alright, April and I are planning a surprise party for your birthday." Don lied, blushing

April smiled and giggled softly

"My birthday...? It isn't near yet. You can't fool me; whatever it is. I'm sure it will be a good one. I'll let you two get back to whatever you were discussing about." Leo said, walking away. Aware that his brother was keeping something secretive

"Leo." April called

"Yeah April." Leo answered, turning back

"See ya tonight." April said, smiling

Leo smiled and nodded

Don and April continued with their conversant for another thirty minutes before signing off until they meet up at her apartment later on that evening. Don also quickly left an email for his female friend, letting her know that he will reply when he returns.

* * *

**In the lair**

Mikey returned around 6pm that evening as he had two birthday parties to attend for two eleven years twins and they were alot of energy to handle as they had alot of party goers that also attended.

Walking in the lair, tired and threw his duffle bag to the floor as he slumped himself into the couch in front of the television when he received a glass of cool water. Mikey looked up and noticed it was Leo behind him, handing over the glass.

"Oh thanks bro." Mikey said, taking the glass and began drinking the water as he was told to readied himself to leave.

"Alright everyone, we'd better get going to April's." Leo announced

"What for? I just got home, Leo. Let me rest first please." Mikey whined tiredly

Raph walked to mikey and smacked him on the back of his head and pulls down his mask tails making him whinced.

"Ow! Raph; you bastard! What is that for?" mikey snapped angrily

"We have to go April's. April and Casey have something to tell us. So move it mikey." Raph ordered

Mikey folded his arms and grunted as he stood up, tiredly. Jumping in the battle shell then drove to the alley nearby April's antique shop. Walking up the stairs, knocked the apartment door and waited to be invited inside.

"Hey guys." April stated

"Hey April." They replied

"Would you come inside please." April requested

The terrapins smiled and accepted the request. Walking inside the apartment then sat down on the couch and chairs as they waited to discuss with April what she wish to tell them.

"So what is you wanted to discuss with us, April? Is everything ok" Leo wondered, raising a wary brow

"Everything is fine. Casey and I have something that we want to tell you." April answered

"What do you want to tell us, April?" don curiously asked

"Maybe they're gonna throw a party for us. Is it that time of the year already? Is it Casey's birthday?" Mikey sarcastically stated, giggling

Raph smacked mikey's head again.

"Ow! Rack off raph." Mikey hissed, rubbing the back of his head

"Behave yourself shell for brains. Adults are talking." Raph told the silly terrapin

"Anyway, what is the news?" Leo asked

"Well, we are getting married!" April excitedly announced

"That's wonderful. We're very happy for you. Congratulations." Leo stated happily

"When is the big day?" Don wondered, smiling

"Not sure yet but it will be at grandma's farmhouse though. It depends when we want it to happen. Can't decide; summer or spring wedding." Casey replied, unsure and confused

"Wow! A big step for you guys. You have been together as long you have known us. Well actually not as long April. Can I be the maid of honor?" mikey silly stated

Leo and raph glanced eachother blankly.

"Raph it would be great if you be the best man." Casey requested

"Sure Case no prob. I'd be honoured to be the best man." Raph answered, smiling

"Thanks pals." Casey replied, returning the smile

"You are right mikey, we have been together for a long time and it is natural to take the next step. April stated

"I have the music covered. Saves time and money for the music." Don said, hoping this will please the bride to be.

"Um...ah, Don I don't want to hurt your feelings or disappoint you but I really do appreciate your support wanting to help but we want to hire a live band actually. Sorry Donnie." April warily told the purple clad terrapin

"Oh...it's ok." don answered, disappointed but happy for his friends

"April just one question. How?" Leo worriedly asked

"Well I asked a favour from my fave celebrity to sing at the ceremony for me and I also said to her that it is a costume theme wedding and she agreed to do it." April explained

"Who is she?" Mikey curiously wondered

Tealana Lee, the lead singer of the Heaven Vixens." April replied, excitedly

Don glanced April blankly and silently gulped.

"Don; what's wrong? You look like you have been hit by a train." Casey stated

"Um...oh well...I uh..." don stammeredly muttered

"Donnie you are blushing red like a grape fruit. Are you ok?" Mikey asked worried and surprised to his brother's face turning from green to red in an instant

Before Don answered he received a message on his cell phone.

Beep...beep...beep

"Is that your palm top receiving an email or sumthing Don?" Mikey asked

"No that is my shell cell." Don answered, reaching for the cell from his belt

Text message: _Hey Donatello, it's me. Julietstar17. Wear a costume and get your butt to the Roxy Lounge Club at 8pm. Winners will win a dinner date with me and my girls. You already in the draw for the pass and I'll make sure your name is in the envelope. I want to see you baby. Purr...see ya tomorrow. Bring your friends. See ya there, Donatello. Bye bye._

"So Donatello this is the secret you had kept from us. This is the so called work friend, hmm?" raph teased, nudging his elbow in don's arm as he glanced over his shoulder reading the message.

Don sighed as he tried not to blush again.

"Ah huh! I knew it; you have been chatting with one of the Heaven Vixen Babes. Haven't you?" raph asked, folding his arms waiting for an answer

"You lucky and sneaky hound dog, you." Mikey teased and exclaimed with delight

"What are their names besides Tealana that we already know?" Leo wondered

"I'm not sure yet. I'll find out when I get back online later. When I know, you will be the first to know." Don told them

"When?" Raph asked, impatiently

"Well tonight." Don replied

"Was that a call or text?" Mikey wondered

Leo folded his arms and sat in the chair comfortably as he remained silent.

"A text, why mikey?" don answered, glaring the orange clad terrapin with a raised brow

"Just curious. What did it say exactly?" Mikey asked

"Oh nothing much, just saying to be in a costume and be at the Roxy Lounge Club tomorrow at 8pm." Don explained softly when mikey exclaimed and lunged with his hands groping his arms with tight grasp.

"Oh shell Donatello! We gotta go, please." Mikey exclaimed

"Mikey calm down; it is not until tomorrow night." Don assured his over hyperactive brother as removed the orange clad terrapin's hands from his shoulders.

"Well she did say it was a costume concert, right?" Leo stated

"Yes it did that." Don replied

"One thing you are always in, every day of the year." Casey said

April and the terrapins glanced Casey blankly and confused to Casey's statement. Casey glanced back at everyone and said. "What?"

"It is ok. Casey. Leave the jokes to us." Don teased softly patting his back, grinning as he tried not to laugh when he realised that stammered his own statement.

The room filled with laughter as everyone laughed and giggled about what was said.

"Ha Ha. That was funny." Raph laughed, wiping the excess joyous tear wept from one eye.

"We better get going and we'd be back tomorrow to pick ya's up for the concert." Leo said, arranging the pick up as he stood up from the chair

"Well the concert starts at 8pm so we'd be ready at 6pm. Which depends on traffic, we should be arrive around 7:30pm to get seated before it starts." Don calculated

"We'd see ya tomorrow then. It is getting late and if you want to chat with your girl better hurry up and get home before she'd think you forgot about her." April suggested and teased poor don again as he blushed

Each terrapin quickly cheek kissed April and gave a handshake to Casey as they prepared to leave the apartment. Jumping in the battle shell, Leo leaned out the driver's window and waved as he stated. "Congrats guys, we're very happy for ya's and we'll be here around 6pm tomorrow night."

"No problem Leo. We'll be waiting for ya guys. See ya then." April replied happily, draping one arm around Casey's waist along with one of his around her shoulders.

"See ya then, love birds. Don't do anything I wouldn't." Raph chuckled and deviously grinning

Casey grinned and blushed as he laughed. "Don't worry I'll be a good, raph. Hardy har."

Don and Leo glanced eachother and grinned as they giggled softly. "See ya love birds tomorrow. Bye April, bye Casey." Leo said, giggling and started the engine

"See ya tomorrow guys." April replied, smiling

Both April and Casey waved goodbye their terrapin friends as they droved away before they returned to the apartment.

* * *

**The following evening...**

**In the lair**

"Isn't it time to go yet, Donnie?" Mikey anxiously wondered

"Not yet but we have to go get April and Casey first then we will be on our way." Don told the hyperactive and anxious terrapin

Raph smacks mikey on the back of his head for the fun of it as he was alittle anxious himself but he just to have an excuse to hit his brother.

"Ouch! Quit already raph." Mikey whinced and hissed, rubbing the back of his head

Raph smirked deviously and folded his arms then walked away as he waited for his brothers.

Leo finished polishing his katana, sheathing them into place upon his shell. "Are you guys ready?" Leo asked, wondering if his brothers were prepared to leave

"I'm ready just waiting for you guys." Raph announced, leaning against the wall near the garage.

"Alright let's get going." Leo ordered softly

Both Don and Mikey nodded, followed their elder brothers to the garage and jumped into the vehicle as raph started the engine then drove out of the sewers towards the exit.

It didn't take long when they arrived in the alley near the antique shop. They just arrived fifteen minutes earlier; mikey was the first to run up the stairs while his brothers followed not far behind him after the locked the vehicle.

Knock...knock

"They're here, April." Casey softly shouted, walking toward the apartment door to greet the terrapins

"Alright Casey. I'm just finishing up in the shower." April replied, dressing herself in a bath robe

Casey opened the door and greeted the waiting terrapins. "Hey guys, you're early." Casey stated, standing aside and invited them inside.

The terrapins walked inside and sat down while they waited for their friends prepared themselves into the costumes they rented. Casey closed the door behind him then quickly had a shower himself as April walked out and went to the bedroom where her costume laid on the bed waiting to be worn.

Casey was only in the bathroom for five minutes when walked out and went to bedroom also dressed in his costume. Fifteen minutes walked out of the bedroom and asked for the terrapin's opinion.

"So guys, what do you think?" April asked, holding her hands on her hips as she stood waiting for her friends opinions.

"Very cool." Don said, smiling and nodded

"Dressed as Catwoman, April?" Mikey wondered

"Of course. I thought it would be the perfect outfit as I hope that not many people would rent a Catwoman costume." April replied, hoping she is right

"Fair enough." Mikey answered softly

"What bout Casey?" Raph wondered, waiting to see what he chose.

"Funny you should ask raphie boy. Here I come." Casey replied, pleased with himself

"Whoa Casey! Neat look for ya, dude." Mikey commented

"What are ya suppose to be Casey? The Virgin college boy next door? Ha ha hee hee." Raph teased and laughed

April and the other terrapins also laughed at raph's joke.

"Hardy har har. Laugh it up guys. And no raph, I'm Clark Kent. Superman's alter ego." Casey answered, annoyed with the misinterpretation

"Oh c'mon case. We're just messing with ya and besides it was not a bad idea." Raph assured him  
"Suits ya but you still look like a boys scout. Sorry pal but its the truth." Mikey teased, continued to laugh

"Har har very funny mikey. I totally forgotten how to laugh." Casey sarcastically replied

"Let's go already, please. I wanna to meet these vixen hotties." Raph anxiously said

"We might miss our chance if we don't go now." mikey also stated

"Don't worry and quit panicking you two. We'll get there in time." Don assured.

The terrapins and the betrothed lovers walked down the stairs to the van and drove steadily out of the alley and tried to drive up town before the traffic turned from simple to chaotic.

* * *

To be continued in chapter five...

Will they arrive in time for the concert or lose their assigned seats and miss the chance to meet the adorable heaven vixens.

Who will fall who first?

And who will fall for is not meant to be?

Read and review until next time...tootles


	6. meeting the heaven vixens

**Note: song lyrics are written by me and they will be written in italics. One song you might be familiar with; instead writing the original written lyric by Ramus for "Dancer in the Dark" (same title for my own written lyric) and I have written one similar lyrics to the same song but ****My Angel**** & B****elieving in me**** lyrics are written by me. The lyric titles will be underlined also. R&R! Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE-MEETING THE HEAVEN VIXENS**

**June 9****th****, 1995**

Driving to the club as fast they can without been pulled over by the police if spotted also avoided any traffic jams that may lay ahead of them. Taking the advantages of going through the short cuts to get down town and get to the club before the concert begins.

"Can you take it easy, Casey?" April pleadingly requested

"Sorry babe but as you can see the traffic is a mess." Casey assuringly replied

"What time is it?" Mikey wondered

"It is 6:55. Why?" Don answered, not least worried

"Just getting anxious and wanting to get there in time." Mikey soothly replied

"Bone head." Raph whispery muttered

Luckily they didn't get caught in traffic since other party goers had already drove through to get the wrestling match that also advertised for the same evening. The terrapins and betrothed lovers finally arrived to the Roxy Lounge Club. Casey stopped outside the club entrance where April and the terrapins jumped out of the van when a valet boy was waiting nearby.

April and the terrapins walked to the queues end as they waited for Casey to park the van and catch up with them. The valet boy walked up to the van and requested for the keys.

"May I ask for your name please?" valet boy requested

"Casey Jones." He answered

"May I have your keys please?" Valet boy politely requested

"It's ok, thanks much." Casey replied as he tried to continue on driving through the parking entrance as he was stopped with anticipation.

"Um, excuse me sir. I am requested to park your vehicle in VIP style parking." Valet boy enquired

"Oh, ok then...thankyou. Here is your tip." Casey answered, handing the keys over along with tip to the valet boy

"Thankyou very much, sir. Just go to the door and give your names then you will be escorted inside to your VIP table." Valet boy stated

"Ok thanks again." Casey replied

"You're welcome, enjoy your night." Valet boy said, pushing the accelerator to park the van in the VIP parking.

Casey caught up with his fiancé and friends in the queue when they were called by the doorman to come closer and requested for their names.

"May I have your names please, sirs and ma'am?" doorman requested

As the terrapins and the betrothed lovers were about to answer when a brunette woman walked out and telling the doorman not to worry. "Beau, never mind. These people are expected, thankyou sweetie." Ashley Martin stated, smiling

"Ok. Go on, enjoy your night." Doorman told them, stepping aside and opening the red line.

"C'mon in please, you are expected and follow me to your table." Ashley stated, leading the group inside

"Thanks gal." Raph answered, speaking for himself

"This way; lady and gentlemen." Ashley replied, smiling

"Looks like your stars have changed for ya guys. Very lucky indeed." Casey told them, grinning

"It does seem that way don't...are you sure that you aint jealous?" Raph curiously enquired

"Ha hee hee. Don't be silly Raph." Casey whispery replied

"Ok ok Casey; just kidding bro." Raph lowly chuckled, grinning

Continued to follow the woman that promised to lead them to the table where they were expected to be seated. As they finally approached the table; they also noticed there were specialised lit candles and long stem red roses sitting upon a letter waiting for them.

"Wow, this is our table?" Mikey wondered

"I'm sure it is reserved for someone else." Leo assured, looking around

"Welcome to your table." Ashley announced

"Oh!" Leo answered, embarrassed

Both Raph and Don smiled with delight and sat down almost immediately when don reached over and grabbed the letter waiting to be read. Casey held the chair for April as she sat down while he softly tucked it underneath her as she sat down before sitting down.

"Well April; Y'know how to get the best table." Casey stated

April gazed her fiancé confused and replied. "Casey I didn't arrange this. You should be asking Donnie about this as I had nothing to do with it."

Raph overheard April and glared the purple clad terrapin surprised and curiously wondered as Casey also glanced the terrapin wondering the exact thought.

The purple clad terrapin glanced back Casey and Raph as he shyly smiled.

"If you didn't have anything to do with this; then who did?" Raph asked, raising a brow curiously

"You'd have to ask don, honest I don't know who and didn't have anything to do with as I only requested for a live concert for the wedding." April replied surprised as much as everyone else at the table

Raph looked around the club and notice it was getting to be alittle crowded. "Oh man; it is totally packed in here." raph statedly said

"What's the matter raph? Worried your butt might get grabbed by the single ladies that are flocking around in here?" Casey teased

"Ha ha...shut up case. It is just the thing I aint used to." Raph replied

The club assistant manager walked up upon the stage and grabbed the microphone as he prepared the crowd. "Good evening everyone. Are you ready to party?" Joey asked

"**Yeah!**" the crowd shouts

"Ready to dance all night until the breaking dawn?" he insistently asked again

"**Yeah!" **the crowd answered, screaming again

"Well, without a further a do. I give you the...**HEAVEN VIXENS!" **Joey shouted, holding his hand as he stepped aside and walked backwards before stepping off the stage. The lights dimmed around the room then the music begins to play as the song's verse is sung by the lead singer and the curtains were pulled away then the light flashed, revealing the vixens.

**Dancer in the dark**

_Verse one (Tealana) _

_I'm standing up high  
where I can see the distance of the ocean_

_I'm standing up high  
where I believe  
I can fly across the distance of the clouds_

_I'm standing up high  
where I can feel  
the presence of my lost lover_

_Chorus (all)_

_I'm a dancer in the dark  
heard it singing  
but never played the part_

_I'm a dancer in the dark  
I erased all the fear from my heart_

_I heard it calling  
like a falling star_

_I'm a dancer in the dark  
Dancer in the dark_

_Verse two (Mona-lisa) _

_Tried to forget  
the light in your heart  
keeps fading out _

_The night's falling deeper in the soul  
hiding the truth and crashing down_

_Repeat chorus  
verse three (Elissia)_

_You have taken the breath out of me  
you have left a hole in me  
where my heart should be  
gotta fight to make it through  
that will be the death of you_

_Seen the walks of life  
going blind maybe a curse  
but seeing with my heart is a gift_

_Repeat chorus  
verse four (Venus)_

_I'm gonna run to you  
can't conceal my scars  
I'm gonna run to you  
I will let you feel my love  
before its too late  
for me to try_

_Repeat chorus _

I'm a dancer in the dark  
dancer in the dark...fade

Raph leaned over to try get April's attention. "Hey April." Raph called

"Yeah raph." April answered, leaning closer to hear her friend as the crowd was getting alittle rowdy.

"What is her name?" raph asked, drooling

"Who? Which one?" April stammeredly answered

"The brunette." Raph replied, continued to drool

"Oh...sorry raph." April sadly told the red clad terrapin

"Why say ya're sorry?" raph wondered

"I only know the lead singer's name. I don't know the brunette's name. Sorry raph." April answered, apologising once more

"It's cool. I'll find out later." Raph told her, smiling

"Why do you ask, raph?" April curiously asked when she realised it was obvious.

"She is **HOT**!" raph purred

"You'd might just get your chance to meet her, raph." April assured him

"Hee hee. I hope so." Raph chuckled

Raph turned back and continued to gaze Mona as she performed. Casey draped his arm around April's shoulders. April turned and gazed Casey, giving him a warm smile and leaned upon his right side of his chest as they watched the performance.

"Looks like they're in love." Casey whispered in April's ear

"They sure do; don't they? Just have to wait and see." April replied, smiling and gazing into his eyes then kissed him.

The music temporary stopped while the club assistant returned to the stage and announces the costume competition winners.

"Thank you every one. You are an incredible crowd; we will be back but first. We're gonna have a little break and announce the winners for the best costume. Four winners will win a dinner date with me and my friends. Joey, would do the honors please." Mona said, announced to the crowd and requested for the assistant club owner to announce the winners.

"Of Course; Mona-Lisa. It would be my pleasure and the honor would be all mine." Joey replied, smiling and held a large yellow envelope

"_Mona-Lisa"..._Raph whispery said to himself

Joey placed the microphone on its holder and opened the envelope. Taking out the piece of paper that carried the names of the winners; grabbing the microphone again.

"The winners are...Mr Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo and Raphael Hamato. Congratulations gentlemen. Come get your VIP passes and meet these beautiful ladies." Joey encouragingly insisted

The terrapins stood up from their chairs and walked up the stage to receive their passes and meet the beautiful sirens. Joey handed the VIP passes each to the terrapin winners then introduce them.

"Congratulations gentlemen." Joey said, congratulating the terrapins

"Thankyou." Three of the terrapins replied. But Raph gazed Mona as he received his VIP pass.

"Congratulations and it is a pleasure to meet you, boys." Venus said, also congratulating the first terrapin that approached her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you miss...miss...what is your name?" Leo stammered stated, bowing half way and gazed up

"Venus...Venus de Milo." She answered softly

"Pleasure to meet you Venus de Milo." Leo said, bowing once again

"Same to you too, Leonardo." Venus replied

"Well hello cutie." Mona purred, grinning ear to ear with anxious anticipation to know the red clad terrapin better...alot better.

"Hey sexy." Raph blushingly purred, gazing up and down every inch of the brunette salamander woman.

"Enjoying the concert?" Tealana asked, gazing Mikey smiling

"Mmm...You are so delicious." Mikey answered, reaching for her hand giving a kiss.

Tealana giggled and blushed red.

"I am so pleased to meet you Donatello." elissia said, happily

"Ooh so am I." Don replied, purring

"C'mon guys we better quickly prepare for the next song." Elissia said, urging her friends to continue with the concert as they didn't have much time left.

"I'll see ya later on after the concert, hmm?" Mona insisted, grinning

"Sure." Raph purred

The terrapins returned to their seats leaving the siren beauties with huge grins. April and Casey remained seated in their chairs while they waited for their friends to return.

Sitting down with huge happy grins and fluttering hearts that pounded inside their chests.

"Congratulations guys." Casey told them, happy for them

"Thanks Casey." Raph answered, grinning

The terrapin vixens left the stage after meeting the winners and changed their outfits before returning to the stage and continue with the concert.

* * *

**In the change room...**

During the change room where the terrapin vixens quickly changed their clothes.

"Wow he is so cuuuttee!" Mona happily stated

"Oh tell me about it, but I think that Donatello is oooo gorgeous." Elissia answered, purring as she drooled

"C'mon girls we have to finish up with the concert then we drool over the boys afterwards all we like without distractions." Tealana said, trying to concentrate on the concert performance

"Oh c'mon girl. You can't say that mikey didn't make your heart flutter at all." Mona teased, grinning

"He did but." Tealana replied, finishing dressing herself in a new outfit before heading out the door

"What is eating you?" Elissia wondered, raised a wary brow

"Nothin'. Just want to get this over and done with then we can do what we want." Tealana replied

Venus changed her outfit and listened to her friends discuss about the terrapins waiting outside. Not saying a word while her friends cooed about which one they were going to go for.

"Venus?" Elissia called

"Huh? Oh, yeah elissia. What's up?" Venus answered softly

"Are you alright?" elissia asked worriedly

"Of course I am ok. Why?" Venus replied

"Nothing. You look like that you are actually enjoying yourself and you had stars in your eyes tonight." Elissia told her

Venus gazed elissia with a smile as she silently blushed.

"Alright girls are you ready to go back on the stage or do want to keep pampering eachother?" Mona asked and teased

"Oh shut up smartass." Elissia said, joining in the joke

"You are on the stage in fifteen seconds girls." The stage coroner said, rushing out the dress room

* * *

**In the concert room **

The crowd was getting alittle rowdy as they waited for the Heaven Vixens to return. Mikey was fidgeting with his VIP pass.

"Can't believe we actually won." Mikey stated excitedly

"Believe it, mikey." Raph told him

"Where are they and how long before they come back?" Casey tiredly asked

"They will be back soon." April replied assuringly

The crowd shouted and screamed as the music began to play from behind the curtains once again. The vixens returned to perform the next song when the terrapins joined in the shouting and wolf whistling. Venus started the first verse of the song **My Angel** then Tealana finished the last verse before singing **Believing in me.**

**My Angel**

_Verse one (Venus)_

_I feel alive  
when you gave me wings  
so I can fly high in the sky  
where we belong  
always and forever_

_Chorus (all)_

_Without you  
I'd be lost in darkness  
oh my angel  
you were sent down from heaven  
how you will never know  
you had changed my world  
showed me love  
oh my angel  
without you  
I'm only a lonely ghost  
because of you  
I learned to love again  
my angel_

_Verse two (Mona-Lisa)_

_I look in your eyes  
and I see the sparkle  
that brings me joy  
and shows me how much you will always love me_

_Repeat chorus  
verse three (Elissia)_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I follow the path of my dreams to you  
I know everything's alright  
now you'll always be with me  
I found my paradise  
inside of you  
when I look in your eyes _

_Repeat chorus  
verse four (Tealana)_

_I was lost in darkness  
when found by your light that shown upon me  
we were made for each other  
out here forever  
all I ever wanted  
is for you to love me_

_Repeat chorus  
verse five (Venus & Mona-lisa)_

_The heart I follow  
keeps me going to find my place  
where I belong  
the dream I see  
keeps me searching for a treasure  
I am meant to find  
the wish I hope for  
will keep me believing  
your love will be mine  
like the light  
shining down on me_

_Repeat chorus_

_Bridge (Tealana)_

_I feel the love  
shining like the light  
coming from your heart  
my angel  
I know it is forever  
I found my paradise  
inside of you  
my angel...(fade)_

The vixens finished the song as they were cheered by the crowd. Tealana held the mic and announced the last song for the evening.

"Thankyou everyone; you are a wonderful crowd and here is the last song for the night. This song I have written and I dedicate it to my late parents that were taken from me too soon and I call it **Believing in me."**

As the vixens prepared to sing the last song. Leo and his brothers were blown away as they watched and listened to the performance. More bewitched but didn't care; they only cared about to see them again after the next evening.

Verse one (Elissia)

_Here I am  
Helpless and lost in the world  
cold and alone  
I close my eyes  
praying for a better place  
then I feel your arms around me  
I look up and what I see  
what no words can not describe  
now I am safe once again_

_Chorus (all)_

_Without you  
I would not become  
who I am  
If you never believed in me  
without you  
I would not become the light  
You believed I could be  
without you  
I would never be here  
if weren't for you  
who found me  
who saved me  
who gave me a home  
and who loved me  
You gave me faith so I can be the shining star  
forever shining over the world  
thankyou for believing in me  
Believing in me_

_Verse two (Venus)_

_The inspiration you bring  
I will cherish  
the joy you give  
I will carry with me  
the love you always show  
I will always remember _

Repeat bridge and chorus  
verse three (Tealana)

_Your love keeps me strong  
Your faith keeps me safe  
Your wisdom will forever remind me  
who I am and where I came from  
now you are gone  
memories of you  
will always be with me_

_Repeat chorus  
bridge (Mona-Lisa)  
thankyou for believing in me  
I would never be the woman  
I am today _

the woman you always hope to see inside of me  
thankyou for believing in me...(fade)

As Mona finished the last verse of the song, the lights dimmed over her at the end. The crowd cheered, shouted and whistled as the sirens waved to their fans and walked towards out to the backstage dressing room.

The curtains closed and the room lights were relit. As the terrapins and the betrothed lovers stood up and began to walk toward the exit when they were approached by the bodyguards.

"Good evening gentlemen and lady." Bodyguard greeted

"Hello...Can we help you?" Mikey asked

"Please come with us gentlemen." Bodyguard requested

"Why should we?" Raph gruntingly replied, ready to thump the two bozo's in the nearest wall.

"We are requested to fetch; Mr Michelangelo, Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello Hamato." Bodyguard answered hesitantly

"That is us." Don replied

"You are expected by the lovely vixens. They wish to see you before they leave. Please come with us." Bodyguard requested

"Let's go already then." Raph told them

"Pretty anxious aint you?" April teased, giggling

"Been waiting to see Mona again and this is my chance." Raph anxiously replied

"We'll wait for ya guys outside." April told them, walking out with Casey

The terrapins followed the bodyguards to see the vixens in the dressing room where they waited. Raph was anxious to see Mona and he made sure he'd do what he can to see her at whatever chance he gets before going home.

Knock knock knock

"Come in." Ashley said, sipping her drink

The door opened and guards showed them the way in the door. One by one, they entered inside. "Thankyou boys." Ashley thanked the bodyguards

"No problem boss." Bodyguards replied, walking away

"Ok, this way gentlemen. They are waiting for you." Ashley assured them kindly as she led them inside further in the dressing room.

"Hello boys. Congratulations and allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Tealana Lee." She stated, holding her hand out as she waited for a welcoming handshake

"Mona-Lisa Smyth." She answered, stating her name after Tealana giving raph a flirtatious grin.

"Venus de Milo." Stating her name and also held her hand out waiting for response.

"And I'm Elissia Bakers." She introduced herself, holding her hand waiting for response and smiled

"Hello girls. This is Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello and I am Leonardo Hamato." Leo replied as he introduced himself and his brothers.

"Pleasure to meet you." Venus replied, smiling

"Are you looking forward for our official date tomorrow?" Mona curiously asked, holding raph's hand then pulling him closer as she gazed into his eyes.

"Hell yeah babe, can't wait." Raph excitedly replied

"But first we need sleep and so do you boys." Tealana assured softly

Elissia rolled her eyes and glanced the first terrapin that she hoped to be the one she had been chatting with lately. "Enjoyed the concert?" she enquired

"We sure did, you were incredible." Don answered smiling

"Yeah totally awesome." Mikey said excitedly

"Thankyou." Tealana replied happily but also tiredly

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt but we better get going. You have to be ready for a early morning in the recording studio tomorrow." Ashley stated

"Alright Ashley; we will be ready. Give us 10 minutes please." Mona hissed annoyed

"You have 5 minutes, ladies. And be ready to leave in 10 minutes." Ashley replied, giving Mona the narrowed eyed glance

Mona glared with the same ticked off glance back to Ashley as she always wanted to say "stick the job up where the sun dont shine" and quit.

"Everyone out and let the girls enjoy their special gathering." Ashley ordered, urging any other interfering gathering crashers.

Mona already draped her arms around raph and begun smothering the red clad terrapin which he didn't mind as he did the exact same thing to Mona.

Venus looked to her right, noticed her friend and the big red clad terrapin already acquainted immediately, enjoying each other's company not caring where they were.

"Seems that Mona and...And...I have forgotten his name." Venus embarrassedly said

"Raphael." Elissia assuringly corrected

"Thankyou, elissia." Venus thanked

"No problem. And it seems you are right; Venus. Maybe they should go a get a room right now." Elissia giggled

"I heard that; maybe we just might." Mona answered, giving a devilish grin

"Sounds good Mona but we don't have enough time for that since you seem to be the first in the sack. Sorry." Tealana told her, apologising

"Bloody turtle luck true to form." Raph muttered softly

"Seems that my brothers have already fallen for your friends and...And..." Leo stammered said, blushing

"And what, Leo?" Venus wondered, raising an unsure brow

"I feel that I have also fallen for you; Venus." Leo whispery explained

"Oh...oh; um thankyou Leonardo." Venus answered softly, smiling as she gazed into Leo's dark brown eyes that had enticed her. She was more interested in Donatello.

Ashley returned and interrupted the social gathering. "Ladies, I apologise but time is up and must start moving." Ashley said

"Alright Ashley; we'll be ready in two minutes," Tealana answered, wanting to continue talking with mikey. Giving his cheek a tender kiss and smiled as she walked to the door and waited for her friends to join her.

Elissia smiled also leaned in and kissed Don's cheek then walked to Tealana's side and waited.

Venus smiled and held her hand out waiting for response. Leo responded with handshake but also bowed. Venus joined along with the other girls as they waited for Mona.

Sigh..."Sorry Raphael; I have to go but I don't want to. I already have fallen for you. Here raphie, my cell phone number. See you tomorrow. Call, text anytime. Missing you already." Mona sulking said

Mona began walking to where her friends stood waiting at the door, when raph reached over; grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Holding her close and tightly, gazing into her beautiful creamy brown eyes. The red clad terrapin leaned towards her and kissed Mona passionately then released her. Mona smiled and blushed red.

Leo, Mikey and Don gazed Raph surprised to what they saw and couldn't believe a girl made a change within after a few hours. They couldn't believe the side raph that they never knew or seen before was because of Mona. They hope to see this side of raph more often.

The vixens left the room and went outside to the waiting limo. As the terrapins also walked out the room and the manager approached them requesting for the address.

"Gentlemen, before you leave; may I have your residential address please." Ashley softly requested, also appeared lightly drunk

"Sure its 21/4076 Franklin St Manhattan." Don answered, instantly

"Thankyou gentlemen. You will be picked up at 6pm tomorrow night. It was a pleasure to meet you, boys and congratulations. " Ashley stated

"Thankyou." Leo replied as he bowed. Ashley smiled, nodded and turned then begun walking away and placing the notepad in her brief case. The terrapins walked outside where April and Casey waited in the van for their return after meeting the girls then seeing them off.

"There; they are Casey!" April told her fiancé, pointing across him through the window

Happily walked to the van and opened the door as they jumped inside.

"What was it like to meet the vixens?" Casey wondered

"It was totally awesome but we had to wait for raph, though." Mikey answered gruntingly

"Oh...Why?" Casey wondered

"Raphael kissed Mona before they left." Mikey replied, disappointed that he didn't have the same chance to do the same.

"That is a big step." April surprisingly giggled

"That is what we thought also when witnessing that." Leo replied

"So did ya ask them out?" Casey curiously asked

"Actually they asked us. Besides Raph is in love." Leo answered, teasing his red clad terrapin

"Look who's talking." Mikey said, stating his protest

Leo gazed his little brother and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" mikey whinced

"Like we were saying, seems that raph is in love." Leo repeated himself when he was interrupted by mikey.

"There is sumthing bout Mona that makes me feel that I can change the world." Raph mushly stated

"Whoa raph; she has really done a number on ya hadn't she?" Casey teased

"Mona is so hot!" Raph replied with anxious desire

"C'mon guys, we need sleep before the date tomorrow night." Leo said, reminding his brothers not to get ahead of themselves

"Yeah...yawning. I'm tired." Mikey tiredly said

"Mwha...you tired? You are usually running like a speedy monkey on sugar." Don giggled

"I want to get some sleep and save what energy I have left for tomorrow." Mikey replied

"Ook. Whatever." Don mumbled

Driving back to April's apartment and the terrapins arranged the time when they will return before the date. "Thanks April; we'll be over tomorrow around 1pm to prepare for the date with the girls." Leo said, arranging the time with April

"You're welcome guys but did you enjoy the evening though?" April wondered

"We enjoyed, it was awesome. Thankyou." Don replied

April smiled and nodded. "See ya tomorrow." Casey stated, smiling

The betrothed lovers walked up the apartment hand in hand while the terrapins jumped into the battle shell and drove home. Leo and raph played a video game until they felt the tiredness came over them as they were too excited to sleep. Don went to his lab and tinkered with his inventions or what may need to be repaired, he fell asleep working on blueprints. Mikey fell asleep the second he hit the pillow as he laid down.

* * *

To be continued in chapter six


	7. the first date

Written 7th April, 2009  
Edited 14th September, 2010

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX-THE FIRST DATE**

**The next day  
June 10****th****, 1995**

In the lair; the terrapins had over slept from the excitement they experienced the evening before. Leo was the first to wake and turned to see the time.

"Its noon; we better get to April's place and prepare for the date." Leo exclaimed surprisingly

"What!" Raph exclaimed shocked

"Are you ready then?" Don asked

"Let's go already." Mikey answered, jumping to the chance he got

Leo smiled and nodded then led his brothers out of the lair and leaped the rooftops; Stealthing their way and avoiding all possible detection until arriving to April's apartment.

Finally arriving to the apartment and Leo knocked on the door then waited to be invited inside.

**Knock Knock**

"That must be the guys." Casey called out as he stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Hey Casey." Raph greeted

"Hi guys." Casey replied, returning the greeting

"Where's April?" Mikey asked, looking around the apartment as he walked inside

"I'm here, in the kitchen, mikey. Making cookies." April called

Raph smacks mikey on the back of his head

"Ow!" mikey whinced

"Hi April." Don greeted

"Hey don, excited about tonight?" April happily asked

"Sooo looking forward to it and can't wait." Raph answered with excitement

"You're very anxious then excited, raph." April assuringly teased

"April could you do us a huge favour, please?" Leo requested kindly

Yeah sure. What do you need?" April wondered, grabbing the tea towel and dried her wet hands

"Could you buy flower bouquets for us please?" Leo requested, handing the cash over to the red haired woman

"I can do that. After all we are family and what type of flowers would you like?" April replied

"Carnations please." Leo answered, requesting

"Sounds good but alittle dull by themselves what other flower have you chosen to go with the carnations?" April assuringly asked

"Red roses for mine." Raph replied happily

"Violets for mine please." Don requested

"Japanese star jasmine for mine thanks April." Mikey answered

"Japanese cherry blossom would be lovely to go with the carnations, thanks April." Leo replied also requesting

"Would you like them to be tied with colored ribbons?" April wondered, thought it would make the bouquets more interesting

"Yes please April, thankyou. Owe you one." Leo stated

"That's ok Leo. We're family, more than happy to help." April kindly protested

"Thanks April." Leo answered

"You're welcome. I'll be back, just relax." April said as she left the apartment

Meanwhile as they waited for April to return with the flowers, the terrapins were beginning to feel nervous. Mikey ate his potato chips and watched the television like nothing was any different. Don, raph and Leo tried to remain settled and calm.

"You guys look nervous." Casey said

"I'm not nervous, what ya talking bout!" Casey deniably said

"I feel that my heart is beating a hundred miles per hour." Mikey answered

"I'm sure that they are just as nervous about tonight." Leo stated and stood up then walked to his brother as he placed his hand on mikey's shoulder

"What is the time anyway?" Mikey wondered

"Don't panic mikey; you have plenty of time. April will be back soon; don't get your shell in a bunch." Casey answered, giggling

"What's the time, Casey?" mikey hissed as he asked again

"Its 3pm." Casey replied

"Oh good." Mikey said, feeling better knowing the time

"We have plenty of time to get ready." Leo assured

Suddenly the apartment door opened with the sounds of ruffling flowers, carried and almost dropped when Don leaped up and gave April a helping hand with the flower bouquets.

"Thanks Donnie." April said

Raph also got up and thought to give April a helping hand. "What will we do without you, April?" raph stated, taking the rose/carnations bouquet.

"I don't know; may be life would be the same if fate hadn't changed. You deserve it after what you have done. Anyway, here guys your flowers are ready and they will love them." April said, assuring them with encouraging hope

The terrapins waited until 5pm came then they dressed into the waiting tuxedoes that hanged in the bedroom then held their bouquets as they waited for the limo to arrive.

"Now just have to wait for the limo pick up. I wonder if it is 6pm yet?" raph wondered

"About another ten minutes raph, don't let your shell get in a bunch will ya? And don't worry ok; it will be great night for ya guys." Casey assured

"Let's hope so." Raph grumbled, folding his arms across his plastron chest

**Knock knock knock...**

"I'll get it." Casey announced, jumping to his feet.

"Good evening, I'm here to pick up the gentlemen." Limo driver said, standing outside the door waiting.

"We're ready." Mikey replied

"Ok gentlemen, the lovely ladies are waiting for you." Limo driver told them, walking down the stairs first followed by the terrapins.

The limo driver stood beside the vehicle and opened the door; Mikey was the first to see the girls waiting and dressed in elegant cocktail gowns. Mikey jumped inside fast as he could and immediately sat next to Tealana then gave her the flower bouquet.

Raph hoped in the limo after mikey; followed by don then finally Leo.

"Hi Mona, I got ya these flowers and I hope ya like them." Raph said, giving the flowers to Mona

"I love them, thankyou Raphael." Mona happily replied, draping her arms around raph's neck and giving him a huge kiss.

Raph blushed then returned the kiss and held her tightly close.

"I wasn't sure if you like cherry blossom. I like how they open up to release the beauty like you." Leo explained idolising Venus with a smile

"Thankyou Leonardo. They're beautiful." Venus replied, returning the smile

"I hope you like violets. I thought maybe iris too but I wasn't sure which one you might like more so I chose violets." Don stated unsure but hoping he got the right flowers

"Oh my gosh! Violets are my favourite. Thankyou Donatello. I love them." Elissia excitedly and happily replied

"Please call me Don." He requested softly

"Thankyou for the flowers; don." Elissia contradicted herself to show her appreciation.

"I couldn't find any flower that is orange and that could be good enough to stand out with your beautiful smile." Mikey explained assuring his new beauty

"Mikey it is ok. I love Japanese star jasmines. Thankyou sweetie." Tealana answered with happily joy

"So where are we going?" don wondered

"If we tell you; it wouldn't be a surprise." Elissia replied, smiling

Mona and Tealana held their men so close that they could make their heads pop but raph and mikey didn't care; they were very happy. More then they ever had been in their lives. Venus and Elissia were feeling nervous.

Elissia reached over and grasped Don's hand. But Venus wasn't sure what to do, so she kept her hands to herself while she held the bouquet. Leo placed his hand upon Venus's and grasped her hand. Venus smiled politely but she was more interest in the other brother; Donatello.

Mona was alittle thirsty and wanted a drink so she reached for the cold champagne bottle and poured eight glasses. "Champagne?" Mona offered

"Yes please." Raph answered, accepting the first glass handed to him, and then passed the other glasses around to the others waiting.

"Let's make a toast." Mona suggested

"A toast to what?" mikey wondered

"Well, a toast to us and to a magical endless beautiful evening and hope it will last forever." Mona announced with pride

"I'd drink to that." Tealana answered, smiling

"Cheers." Clicking the glasses together then took a sip of the champagne.

"That was beautiful." Raph whispered in Mona's ear

"Thank you Raphael." Mona whispery replied, smiling

Elissia gazed out the window and noticed that they had arrived. "We're here." elissia said out loud

"Here? Where is here?" Mikey wondered, looking around trying to see out the tinted windows

"Well, look for yourself." Venus answered as the limo driver opened the door, assisting Venus out of the limo after Leo stepped out of the vehicle.

Walking to the restaurant entrance together when approaching the host stand; Mona was immediately greeted by the hostess.

"Good morning Ms Mona Smyth." Hostess greeted

"Good evening Tiffany." Mona replied returning the greeting

"Your table is already prepped for you and would you like one of you songs or a different one to be played tonight?" hostess asked, leading the group to the assigned table

"**My Angel** please." Elissia requested, not letting Mona say a word

"Enjoy your evening ladies and gentlemen." Hostess said

The boys held out the chairs until their dates sat on the chairs before sitting down beside them. As they ordered what they wanted and waited for the meals to be brought to them; they began to discuss what was interesting to become a better acquainted and learn about the terrapins.

"So what do you do for a living or in your spare time, boys?" Tealana asked curiously

"I help people over the phone with IT computering." Don answered

"I'm a party clown for children's parties." Mikey answered after Don

"I stay home and look after my father." Leo explaining replied

"Wow! Not bad." Tealana said

Elissia heard a certain song playing that she liked and wanted to dance.

"Oh I love this song. Wanna dance Donatello?" elissia requested, gently tucking on his hand

"Sure elissia, why not. Let's go." Don replied even though he didn't know how to dance but he was willing to give it a try.

"Hey Tealana, what is with elissia had to get up and dance to this song; the song sounds a little sad." Mikey confusedly asked

"Elissia is a brilliant genesis but sometimes can be a daydreamer. **Save me** is one of her favourite songs." Tealana replied, explaining the persona of her friend

"Ok...What about you, Tealana?" Mikey asked, leaning his chin upon his hand as he gazed upon the golden haired beauty with drooping eyes.

"I have to say that I enjoy playing practical jokes and little pranks on Mona-Lisa...she bites easily." Tealana whispery replied and giggled

"Whoa; just like me but I only play pranks on raph. Would you like to dance Tealana?" mikey requested, offering his hand out and waited, smiling

"I would like that, thankyou mikey." Tealana replied, returning the smile

"Mona would you like...like...to dance." Raph stammered and stumbled over his feet while trying to as Mona without making a fool of himself. Mona covered her smile and giggled.

"Yes honey, I would love to." Mona answered, blushing and giggled again

Venus watched Don stand up and danced with elissia. Venus was feeling like that she had lost her chance to dance with the purple clad terrapin.

"Venus." Leo called

"Yes." Venus answered and gazed the blue clad terrapin standing and held his hand waiting to be accepted.

"Would you like to dance?" Leo kindly asked

"I would like to, thankyou." Venus replied, accepting his hand and danced with Leo as she watched don danced elissia.

Both Michelangelo and Raphael embraced their beauties in their arms and gently nibbled upon their necks as they held them closer to their plastron and danced. Elissia smiled with delight, leaning her head upon Don's shoulder and draped her petite arms around his neck as they danced; the purple clad terrapin enjoyed the dance but he gazed over her shoulder toward where his blue clad brother danced just a couple metres across from him, dancing with Venus.

Noticing that she seemed to be alittle unrefined; he watched her dance with his brother then wondered if he is making the right choice. Leo was enjoying dancing with Venus but not very good at it though; he tried his best to impress the terrapin beauty, not realising that his brother was also had his eye on the same girl.

Venus noticed the purple clad terrapin's gaze; giving him a warm smile and tried not to blush as she glanced over Leo's shoulder. Leo turned and gazed into her eyes then smiled. Venus returned the smile and giggled when he nearly tripped over himself as he tried to twirl her around.

"Ha ha, you ok?" Venus giggled

"Yeah I'm ok. I never did this before." Leo shyly answered

"It is always a first. Don't worry I'm not very good dancer either." Venus assured the blue clad terrapin

Leo smiled, repositioned himself and continued dancing. As Don watched Venus dance with his brother, elissia raised her head up and gazed up then noticed that his concentration wasn't fully on her. She turned her head and gazed over to Venus and Leo; assuming that they must be enjoying themselves as she believes they looked together.

Elissia faced Don and reached for his cheek then gently pulled him away from his glance.

"Are you ok?" Elissia wondered, gazing into his eyes as she waited for an answer

"I'm ok. Why do you ask?" Don softly replied, giving her a small smile

"Never mind." Elissia whispered, leaning her head against his collarbone and underneath his chin as they continued to dance

Don felt alittle uncertain and wondered where his heart truly laid. The song ended and as they returned to the table, the waiters were arriving with their required meals.

"Your meal." Waiters told them, placing the plates down on the table

"Thankyou." They replied

"Enjoy your evening." Waited answered, walking away and took orders from other customers within the restaurant

Mona picked up the knife and fork when she received a text message from the manager. Placing down the fork on the plate then reached for the phone. Opening the message and grunted in annoyance.

"What's wrong Mona?" raph asked concerned

"Just the manager nagging again." Mona replied annoyed, closing the phone and placed in the bag

"She's a pain, heh?" raph softly chuckled

"She sure is. One that I wish to kick to the boot." Mona replied, wishing thought

"Are you gonna eat that?" Raph asked, holding his chop sticks the sushi roll

Mona looked down to her sushi that she hadn't touched just yet, turning the plate around for the red clad terrapin to take it with ease.

"Nah, I have lost my appetite for sushi roll. I'll just eat the salad instead." Mona answered softly

The waiter returned and placed a small plate with a black velvet slim check booklet. Elissia grabbed her napkin and wiped away the small amount of sauce from her mouth as she reached for the bill.

"Thanks." Announcing her gratitude before the waiter walked away and smiled

"Let's us pay for the check." Raph offered, taking the bill before seeing the price tag

"No, it's ok. You can do it next time, alright." Mona replied, snatching the bill from his hand

"Alrighty then, whatever you." Raph replied smirking

Mona returned the smirk and gently nudged his arm then placed the cash within the slim booklet. Walking out the limo that waited outside. Hoping inside the vehicle when Tealana thought had idea to go somewhere and enjoy the magical evening.

"Driver, central park please." Tealana requested, gazing mikey and smiled

"Yes ma'am." Driver answered

Mikey draped his arm around Tealana's shoulder and held her closer as he leaned in, giving her forehead a tender kiss. Tealana smiled, closed her eyes and felt her heart skip a couple of beats.

Raph and Mona were getting cosy with each other; but poor Leo and Don were unsure where to begin with the continuance of the date. Remaining silent, twiddling their fingers around each other and thought about what to say without tripping over themselves.

It wasn't long when they finally arrived to the park.

"Central park, ladies and gentlemen." Limo driver told them, holding the door open

"Central park?" Raph confusedly wondered

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Mona shakily asked

"No problem. As long I'm with ya, I don't care where we are." Raph answered, mushily

One by one hoping out of the limo then walked in different directions but remained in sight of each other. Raph and Mona walked hand in hand toward a flowery tree near the water; they gazed the reflection of the moon hovering over the water surrounded with glittering stars.

The brunette salamander beauty draped her arms around raph's waist and reached over for his other hand. Gently grasping his hand; entwining her fingers between his.

"What a beautiful night. Don't you think so, Raphael?" Mona asked, mushy smiled

"It is pretty but still don't compare to you." Raph answered, smiling

Mona faced raph and returned the smile. Raph gazed into her eyes as they glittered before he realised what he had said that would surprise him what happens next. Without saying a word, Mona removed her arm from his waist and positioned herself before the red clad terrapin, draping her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

Nearby where Mikey and Tealana sat on the park bench underneath a tree plotting their prank upon Raphael and Mona-lisa.

"Hey Tealana; do you want to play a little prank on Raph and Mona?" Mikey whispered, grinningly

Tealana gazed the orange clad terrapin surprised as she had the exact same idea.

"Mmm. Why not. Let's go for it, what is here that we can u-...ah ha let's throw some muddy raked up leaves over them." Tealana replied, suggesting and schemed as she smirked devilishly

"Ha ha. Awesome idea, let's go." Mikey giggled, also smirked devilishly

Standing up from the park bench; sneaking towards the raked leaves. Grabbing what they could carry then Stealthing over to Raph and Mona and threw the leaves over them before running off, laughing.

"Ha ha hee hee, gotcha Raph...Mona." Mikey and Tealana laughed, running away

Tealana ran as she tried to carry her dress away from the ground so it wouldn't trip as she tried to escape from the ticked off red clad terrapin and salamander woman.

"**WHYIOUTTAMIKEY!**" Raph shouted, releasing Mona and ran after his brother while Mona also ran close behind him.

"Oooo you got that right, raph. You are so dead Tea." Mona said, angrily and trying to run without tripping over on her dress.

Mikey stopped for a second, picking Tealana up in bridal style then leaped up in the nearest tree to avoid his brother's knuckle fist along with his girlfriend that ran not far behind.

"What raphie boy; muddy leaves is the new trend these days. It looks good on ya, bro." Mikey snickered

"Ha ha...c'mon guys, give it up. We have the higher ground." Tealana laughed without falling out of the tree

"Don't think I can't jump up there, girly!" Raph hissed

"Don't worry raph; I'll get Tealana back later ok. I will get you back when you're asleep tea." Mona said, assuring her lover and threatening her golden blonde haired friend.

"Sure, sure Mona. We shall see." Tealana replied mocking her

"Donatello, are they always like that to each other?" Elissia asked, overhearing the ruckus

The purple clad terrapin looked over wondering what made Elissia to ask then he noticed both his brothers were being their normal selves as usual. "Yeah; pretty much but sometimes, they are usually alot more annoying. What Tealana and Mona?" Don answering Elissia's question but also wondered

"They are exactly same but sometimes alot worse and I mean alot worse." Elissia warily replied

"Oh...I hate to tick Mona off then." Don said, jokingly

"Um...Don if Mona gets mad or even remotely ticked off. You better **RUN** and I mean** RUN!**" elissia assuringly and warned him

Don smiled and sat down on the grass along with elissia sitting beside him and holding his hand. Raph and Mona walked away, tried to remove what leaves they could unstick from themselves and resumed their passionate embrace. While mikey and Tealana waited to jump out from the tree, they enjoyed their time together as they watched the glittering scenery of the night sky.

Meanwhile a few metres nearby Venus and Leonardo sitting on the grass near the pond and talked.

"So, Venus. What do you like to do when you're aren't performing?" Leo curiously wondered

"When we aren't performing; I like to paint and draw landscapes around me. I find it quite relaxing." Venus answered, leaning backwards on her hands as she sat them behind her back.

"I would like to see them sometime; with your permission of course." Leo hopefully assured

"When we are free after everything is done or I can send them to you then have a look." Venus offered suggestingly

"I would like that very much." Leo happily and pleasingly replied

Venus's pager beeped interrupting their conversation.

**Beep...beep** "What's that?" Leo asked, wondering whether if it was a phone or something else.

"It's my pager." Venus replied, reaching for it from her small purse

"What's wrong?" Leo warily wondered as Venus rushing to her feet.

"Girls, we have to get ready to go." Venus told her friends.

Venus had forgotten to answer Leo's question when she received the message on her pager. Mona ignored what Venus and continued to kiss raph.

Elissia gazed Don and wondered to reveal her secret cyber identification, but then also wondered if he hadn't already uncovered it.

"I have a confession to make Donatello." elissia confessed softly

"What is the confession?" don wondered warily and curiously

"I am Julietstar17, Donatello." elissia explained; worried about how the purple clad terrapin may react when she confessed.

"You're...you're Julietstar17?" Don stammeredly asked

"Yeah." Elissia replied warily

Don hugged elissia and as they parted; he smiled. Elissia smiled back and felt relieved with the happy reaction. Mikey carried Tealana as he leaped down from the tree branch to the grassy ground and stood behind the golden blonde haired beauty as he draped his masculine arms around her waist.

"You look cosy, elissia." Tealana said, curiously wondered

Elissia gazed Tealana and smiled silently. But Don was alittle uncertain. Venus walked over towards where Mona and Raph stood underneath a tree nearby, assuming they are hidden from sight so they can try to do alittle of fooling around when they were discovered and interrupted.

"Mona." Venus called, clearing her throat

Mona and Raph gazed the terrapin with curious glance.

"Yeah, what is the matter?" Mona asked, annoyed and disturbed

"We have to go." Venus told her softly

"Do we have to?" she whined

"Yes we do or you know who will give the drunken lecture again." Venus understandably assured her; then walked and waited with the others beside the limo.

Mona and raph walked together to the limo. Not wanting to leave each other's side.

"You still have my cell phone number, right?" Mona asked, hoping her new lover didn't lose the number she gave the evening before.

"What you think I am? I wouldn't lose it ever." Raph stammeredly replied

"Call me anytime and I will answer no matter what." Mona assuringly told the red clad terrapin as she kissed him passionately before hoping in the limo.

Tealana kissed Mikey's cheek and smiled. "Don't worry I'll be back before you know it. Here is my cell phone." She assuringly told him as she gave mikey her personal cell phone number.

"And I'll be waiting." Mikey replied, smiling and released her to hope in the limo after Mona.

Elissia leaned towards Don and kissed his cheek and played hard to get as she smiled and winked flirtingly. Elissia hopped in the limo then Venus followed after she hand shake Leo goodbye; giving the blue clad terrapin signal, suggesting not to rush before anything begins but she secretly admired his brother.

This is was not going to be easy to let down one brother and connect with the other. As the limo began to drive away, the terrapins waved and disappeared in the darkness, returning to the lair undetected with high spirits and prayed to see their beauties again as they were feeling happier and realised they have discovered an unfamiliar territory.

Love. They have fallen heads over heels for the terrapin/salamander beauties.

* * *

To be continued in chapter seven...

Wow this is getting to the point where the heart wants and where the heart truly lies.

Both Michelangelo and Raphael have fallen for Mona-lisa and Tealana Lee which they are matches made in heaven for both couples but with two brothers have feelings for the same girl; Venus. Which leaves poor Elissia out in the cold. This really sucks for her, which this sort of thing happens alot. But that is life.

How will poor elissia react when or if she discovers the attraction between the terrapin she desires that happens to be more interested in her terrapin friend. And what of Leonardo?

Will Leonardo accept if he discovers the truth or will he be just as angrily when it is revealed?

in the next chapter will be jumping in two years ahead. I apologise everyone or we will be still lingering before getting to the point of this story. I hope you will enjoy and continue reading. Read and review until next time...tootles


	8. journey of 2 lives, destinys,paths begin

**CHAPTER SEVEN-JOURNEY OF TWO LIVES, TWO DESTINES & TWO PATHS BEGINS **

**Three years later****  
****November 19****th****, 1998**

**Meanwhile in Japan...**

**1:48pm Japanese daylight saving time**

Neesa learned the art of ninjitsu, Bushido and the laws of the mystic craft alot faster than expected. Also learned to control her power and unlock other abilities that never knew she had. Neesa's training is coming to conclusion when it will be held until she has found her sister before the enemy does. While she and Master Wong meditated, he was distracted by forth coming premonition about Karai had found Tealana, began extracting blood and tried to resurrect Shredder then slit her throat.

"Neesa!" Master Wong called out as he jumped up onto his feet and faced Neesa then called her name out once more.

"Neesa, you must go." Master Wong ordered

"Master what's the mat-"Neesa asked as she was off

"You must Leave now. Bye bye." Master Wong said, waving then walked away then stopped at halt on the Cliffside

"But master I still have so many questions to ask and there is so much you can teach me." Neesa replied, still sat on the bamboo trunk platform

"Neesa, your sister is in grave danger." Master Wong fearfully replied

"**WHAT!"** neesa exclaimed in horror as she jumped up to her feet and leaped from the bamboo trunk and landed before her sensei and stood on the cliff. As Master Wong gazed Neesa and nodded without saying another word.

"I understand sensei." Neesa said softly, bowed her sensei then prepared to travel back to civilisation and begin her search before it is too late.

**5:30pm American daylight saving time **

Meanwhile in New York, Tealana is sensing and unsure what it could be.

"What's wrong, Tealana?" Elissia concerningly asked as she sat down next to the golden blonde haired salamander

"I have a strange feeling that something is coming and not sure what it could be." Tealana warily replied

"Don't worry about it for now, ok. We have to start and finish this tour and catch up with-" Venus stated when Mona interrupted

"Don't you think that we should be letting them know; we had been busy and hadn't the chance to tell them about the three month tour." Mona informingly suggested

"That is good idea. Elise could you do-" Venus answered then cut off as she was about to request elissia to send a quick email to the boys

**SWOOSH**! "Already on it, Venus." Elissia replied, bolting to the laptop.

Venus glared Elissia with surprise in how fast she was to get to the laptop from the couch.

"What?" Elissia murmured curiously

Venus smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head as she softly giggled.

"Actually instead sending an email; how about we spend some alone time with the boys before going overseas?" Mona suggested as she schemed a loner time

"I can't see why not. I don't think it can hurt, let's go." Venus replied, grinning happily since she wanted to see Don again

Eh hem..."Guys we only have a few hours until we go to UK to start the tour." Elissia explained after she cleared her throat to get her friends attention

Mona slapped her forehead and grunted. "What! Shit! We better go see them before we leave then." She anxiously said

"It's settled then, let's get going." Venus encouragingly ordered

* * *

**In the lair**

**Beep...beep "Donatello you have an incoming message." **Computer voice called

Don walked to his computer in his lab and opened the incoming message. A smile grew on his terrapin face when he felt a pair of hands and a head sitting on his right shoulder.

"What are you doing, Mikey?" Don asked inquiringly

"What did they say?" mikey answered

"Who?" Don replied raising his brow

"Who you think? Count Dracula? Duh, Donnie. The girls." Mikey told him, anxiously

"I don't know yet. Give me a second to open the message. Wait a minute how would you know if it is even them that could be calling?" Don wondered, stepping back and folded his arms

"I saw the thingy name before you opened the message. So come on Donnie open it already." Mikey hyperactively insisted

Don shook his head and sigh then opened the message as he sat down while mikey stood behind him waiting to read the email.

_Dearest Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo_

_We have been a little busy and we're sorry for not able to contact you. We will be over in 20 minutes to drop by to spend some quality time with you before we get our plane later tonight. We start our three month tour in two days._

_See you soon_

_Love Mona-Lisa, Elissia, Tealana and Venus_

"Woohoo! Yay they are coming over. Uh oh!" Mikey exclaimed happily suddenly then worry

"What with the woohooing?" raph hissed annoyingly

"The girls dropping by before they go overseas." Mikey replied, grinning

"Ahh...What a pain. Hadn't seen them for awhile now we won't get to see them for three months." Raph gruntingly hissed

"Well atleast we get to see them before they leave." Leo stated

"Yeah I guess so." Raph lowly replied

"Anyway, can't wait to see my beauty honey and I have sumthing planned to get what I want before she goes so she knows how much I love her." mikey mushy announced

"Mikey behave and too much info bro." Raph told mikey, as he shudder alittle from the image description that began playing in his head

Don and Leo laughed.

* * *

**Back in the hotel room**

Tealana couldn't shake the feeling she sensed earlier. She suddenly realised something is coming but wondered could have something to do with her past that she has forgotten but this presence isn't evil.

Their suitcases were packed into the trunk of the limo as they walked down through the hotel's lobby before leaving the building and into the waiting vehicle; Venus returned the hotel room key and gave tip.

Mona, Tealana and elissia waited in the limo until Venus finally joined them. As she hoped in the limo; the driver closed the door and walked to the front and hoped in the driver's seat then started the engine. Tealana requested the driver to warehouse.

The driver did what he was requested while the girls discussed about the plane venue.

"What time is the plane?" Mona wondered, taking a bottle of champagne out and placed in the bucket of ice.

"11:30pm." Elissia answered, grunting lowly

"Why so late of the night to get a plane?" Mona annoyingly hissed

"I don't know. I guess Ashley expects to be ready when she thinks that best suits her. So she can have more control and make sure we have a bad rehearsal." Elissia replied, softly

"She is such bloody pain in the ass. No, let me re-phrase that. She's a bloody bitch." Mona stated, folding her arms and crossed her legs

"Doesn't matter after the tour; maybe we should retire, don't you think so?" Venus suggestingly wondered but hoped the others would think so.

"Retirement sounds good. More time to spend with raphie." Mona mused erotically then gazed her friends when they were glaring alittle surprised to Mona's erotic anxiety.

"What?" Mona asked, wondering why the others were staring as they wanted to throw a pillow at her even though there was nothing to use.

"Nothing." Elissia cleared the air with glee

Tealana and Venus gazed and laughed. Mona also laughed while elissia missed the joke.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Elissia asked, then started giggling

The driver opened the door. "Ladies we're here." he said

"Thankyou." Venus replied

The girls walked in the elevator and waited to go down. When the elevator finally stopped the doors opened. Leo wondered why the elevator doors opened so he thought to investigate when one of the girls walked out of the elevator.

"Hi Leo." Tealana greeted, smiling

"Hi Tealana. Where's Ve-" Leo replied, greeting then cut off when he saw Venus walked out

"Hi Leo." Venus greeted

"Hi." Leo replied blushing

Mikey walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of turkey and chilli sauced tomatoes. The orange clad terrapin was just about to take a bite of his sandwich when he finally looked up and glared surprised. Dropping the sandwich along with his jaw drop to the floor as he erotically glared up then down. Tealana covered her mouth and giggled and reached over, gently pushed his jaw up and closed his drooling mouth.

The golden blonde haired salamander grinned as she grabbed his bandana tail and pulled him towards her then draped her arms around Mikey's neck and leaned her forehead upon his, gazing into his baby blue eyes.

"So Tealana, do you have a licence to wear that kind outfit; hmm...?" Mikey teased, grinning

"Oooo...well, officer no I don't but I do have toys that you can use to punish me with." Tealana purred as she giggled and grinned ear to ear.

"Oooo, you are naughty naughty...You are now in trouble." Mikey jokingly chirped

"Please please don't hurt me. I'll be good. Hee hee." Tealana giggled as she dared mikey to chase her into his room

"You're gonna get Tea." Mikey replied, chasing after the golden blonde haired beauty

"Oh really mikey boy, looks to me that you will be the one is in trouble now." Tealana devilishly grinned, holding a small whip

"Oh crud." Mikey gulped

Mona silently walked up behind raph as he sat on the couch while he watched the television, flicking through the channels not taking any notice what was happening near the elevator. Slouching on the couch when noticed and felt a pair of limbs draped around his neck from behind.

Not looking properly who was standing behind so he just assumed it was his hyperactive brother playing a joke like he enjoyed doing. "Gee, mikey these arms look abit thin for you." Raph joked

"Oh ok then raph. I see you aint interested to see me." Mona teased, pulling her arms away and leaned on the couch back as she waited for her lover to turn around.

Raph opened his eyes when realising that he was talking to Mona. Instantly turning around and saw Mona standing behind the couch leaning over, promiscuously smiling. His jaw dropped as he erotically glared up then down with hungry eyes and drooled. Mona reached over, placing one finger underneath his jaw closing his mouth.

"C'mon raphie let's go somewhere private and have some fun." Mona said cheekily

"What kind of fun do ya have in mind?" Raph wondered, grinning

"You'll have to wait and see when we get in your bedroom." Mona replied, turning and walked away as she rubbed her tail up raph's chin

"Meow." Raph chirped and chased Mona into his room

Elissia watched Mona and Tealana tease and chased after by Mikey and Raph then gazed Donatello erotically and grinned as she slightly bit her lower lip. "So Donatello what do you want to do, hmm?" elissia erotically asked and ran her finger down his chest

Don gulped as he answered after clearing his throat and nearly fell to the floor. "Um..Let's go outside for a walk for alittle."

"Come here beautiful." Leo stated, smiling as he grabs Venus's waist and pulled her in his arms and tried to kiss her.

"Ah, Leo slow down please." Venus asked, gently tapping his chest with her fingers and smiled

"Sorry Venus. I was only trying to hug you not what you were thinking." Leo fibbed, smirking but felt alittle disappointed

"Oh..Sorry Leo. I assumed you wanted to do what your brothers are doing?" Venus replied, feeling alittle silly

"Only when you feel ready." Leo said assuringly

"Thankyou Leonardo." Venus replied, giving the blue clad terrapin a warm smile

Venus was insanely jealous of elissia out with don; she was falling for the purple clad brainiac terrapin.

"Can we just talk for awhile please." Venus asked politely

"Sure we can." Leo replied and grasped Venus's hand and leading her to the couch.

Don and elissia went up topside and climbed the rooftops where they sat and watched the sunset. Don was miles away silent and thinking about Venus. While elissia grasped his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Elissia gazed up as she leaned her chin upon his arm. "Donatello...donatello." elissia called his name, trying her best to get his attention with no success. She grasped his cheek and gently pulled head to make him face her.

"Huh?" Don murmured softly

"Anything wrong?" elissia warily asked, gazing the purple clad terrapin with concerned glance.

"No, nothing is wrong." Don whispery replied, smiling as he fibbed

"You sure?" Elissia asked again concerningly

"Yeah." Don answered, draping his arm around elissia's shoulders and continued watching the sunset.

Elissia gaze him once more and wondered if he is even remotely interested or just playing the part being a good friend. She was getting alittle frustrated while sitting on the rooftop, watching the sunset and not saying a single word that began to bore her. So she thought to say something to lift the mood.

"It is beautiful." Elissia murmured

"It sure is." Don answered

Elissia faced don and as they glance into each other's eyes, she leaned in and kissed him. She wanted to go further to the next step then realised maybe she is been alittle strong. Don blushed as he received a kiss from the beautiful sandy brunette haired terrapin and forcing himself to return the kiss.

"We better get back, you have to get your plane soon." Don assured softly and sighed

"Kay." Elissia sighly replied

The sandy brunette and purple clad terrapins went down where they came and returned back to the lair and when they walked inside. They wondered where everyone was then heard voices coming from the kitchen. Walked to the kitchen and sought who was talking.

"Hey guys." Don softly called

"Hey!" Leo answered glancing his brother and sandy brunette terrapin beauty standing beside him, holding his hand.

Venus glanced towards Don and Elissia, she saw them holding hands and she felt a rip inside. Sitting down at the table and sipped her hot tea. Elissia dragged don behind her, holding his hand tightly as she requested Leo something.

"Leo can I ask you something?" Elissia asked

"Sure. What's up?" Leo replied, wondering what could be wrong.

"Can you show me how to fight please?" Elissia requested, holding Don's forearm around her torso.

"I can't see why not." Leo honourably replied

"You don't mind, right Don?" Elissia wondered, gazing him and smiled

"Nah, go for it. Leo is a little better than I am in teaching and besides I'll be waiting for you." Don answered as he kissed elissia's hand before she followed Leo to the dojo.

"I'll be back." Leo told Venus as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Ok." Venus answered, closed her eyes and watched both Elissia and Leo leave the kitchen along with Don followed behind them. But he went to his lab and wanted do some scientific work.

_Oh Donny if only you know how much I love you. _Venus thought as she sipped her tea. Then she thought to declare her feelings to Don while she had the chance before Leo and Elissia returned. Placing the cup in the sink after drinking the last drop of her tea and went to Don's lab, silently standing in the doorway of his lab. Don felt alittle shivery as he turned around and noticed Venus standing close by; both the purple clad terrapin and the terrapin siren gazed into eachother's eyes. Don stood up, walked towards elissia and gently brushed his hand across Venus's cheek; she naturally nuzzled against his hand as he leaned in and kissed Venus.

Venus returned the passionate kiss and draped her arms around Don's neck as he draped his arms around her waist and lifted her up then carried Venus to his bedroom where they laid and made love, physically declaring their devotion and love for eachother. Couldn't keep their feelings for one another a secret no longer; gazing into don's almond brown eyes and gently held his terrapin face as she whispered softly. "I love you, Donatello."

"And I love you." Don replied, passionately kissed Venus

The terrapin lovers were finally happy but realised they would have to confess. Telling the truth to Elissia and Leonardo, before they returned to the kitchen and avoid suspicions. The terrapin lovers discussed softly how they will confront two other terrapins that in the dark about the secret affair; also were prepared for the heartbreaking looks they would receive but for the time being they enjoy the cherishable moments together.

Laying on the bed, draping each other close and happy. Don smiled, kissed her head then whispery said. "We better get back downstairs before the others suspect something."

Venus nodded and replied. "I know. We have to tell them before it gets too late." Venus assured softly

Sigh..."I know...I know...but right now let's enjoy the moment, I love you Venus. With all my heart." Don whispery replied, tightening his embrace

Venus smiled happily. "I love you with all my heart, too."

Venus and Don shared another passionate kiss then returned to their original places as they planned, avoiding suspicion and thought about how they will confess. Standing out the kitchen and kissed once more before Venus went in the kitchen and made another hot tea while Don returned to the lab and resumed his lab work with the biggest and happiest smile on his face, he was feeling more complete now he got what he always wanted from the beginning. He finally got to have Venus and the question running through his mind...'How am I going to tell Elissia that I'm deeply in love with Venus?'

Venus also thought the same thing as she wondered how to tell Leonardo in hope he'll understand and be happy for both his brother and her. Sipping her tea as she sat down in the chair, putting the frightening thought in the back of her mind and cherished the moment she had with Donatello.

* * *

**7:35pm American daylight saving time**

Two hours later both Mona and Tealana came out after tiring the living life out of Raph and Mikey while they still had plenty of energy to spare but they had to get ready for their flight to UK. Mikey and Raph walked out of their rooms, feeling extremely sore and exhausted but very satisfied.

"Whoa raph, mikey you two ok?" Leo and elissia asked as they returned from the dojo for a quick ninjitsu lesson.

"Yeah I'm ok, just alittle sore and tired after Mona ravaged to the point I almost can not stand." Raph satisfyingly answered as he had the biggest grinning smirk

"Yeah like he said." Mikey said after raph also happily smirked

"Well raph I get a frisky when I'm anxious, sorry baby." Mona said, grinning

"That's ok. Will I get that when you come back?" raph hopefully wondered

"Maybe...we'll see." Mona replied, smirking

"Oh I don't know bout you raph but I want to grab my girl and give her the what for after the punishment she gave me." Mikey said out loud, giggling and snickered

"Be good or I will consider that you will get more than just a spanky." Tealana chuckled

"Alright guys" elissia protested upsettingly

"Sorry elise, y'know what we like." Mona told her, teasing and giggling

"Yeah you're right. I do know what you two are like." Elissia giggled softly

"So are you ready to get the plane or unless you are gonna go again for more bedroom romping?" Venus wondered and took the cup to the sink

"I say we are ready unless the boys want to play more." Mona sarcastically replied as she gazed raph with devilish smile

Raph blushed and didn't say a word and was gonna pick Mona and just go for it again. Mikey was thinking the same as when Tealana thought if they did they'll miss their plane.

"I would love to be we better get going or Ashley will have our heads of we don't." Tealana said, reminding the others

"Shucks." Mikey whispered as he snapped his fingers

"Not fair I want to stay with my hunky cutie raphie baby." Mona sulked, stating in childish voice as she glanced the red clad terrapin that grinned

"I'll see you when I get back and you are in really big trouble boy. So be ready." Tealana told him and playfully warned

"Oh I'll be ready tea." Mikey replied, grinning

Elissia hugged and kissed Don goodbye. Venus gave Leo a hug as she tried to pull away and follow behind her friends, she was held tighter.

"Bye Tealana." Mikey announced, waving

"Bye Mikey, love you." Tealana answered, blowing a kiss

"I love you too, Tealana." Mikey replied, catching the flying kiss

"I love you raphie." Mona said, blowing him a kiss also

"Love ya too babe." raph replied, smiling

"Bye, love you Donny." Elissia said, smiling

Don smiled and waved then replied. "You too."

Elissia felt that she may be moving too fast and was afraid that she may have frightened Don alittle. Venus pulled away and smiled.

"I'll see you later." Venus told Leo, saying goodbye

"Ok...Hey, I love you." Leo whispered, reaching for her hand

"Yeah, me too." Venus replied unsure

Leo smiled and leaned in kissed her cheek as he was hoping to kiss her lips. Then released Venus from his strong embrace. Seeing the girls off and now all the terrapin could do is wait until they returned. While Tealana and her friends went to the airport for the long flight to UK and begin rehearsing for the first day of their three month overseas grand tour.

An plane that had just arrived to New York from Japan, Neesa can now begin her search for answers of her past, search for her sister and learn about her destiny from the information, her foster father had discovered that he couldn't download on his palmtop computer when he fled; some years ago.

* * *

To be continued in chapter eight...

Where will neesa begin searching? How and what will she do to find her sister? Also at what extent of how far will she go to find answers she seeks.

Will she be strong enough to control her anger, frustration and inner demons?

Will she be able to control her thirst for blood that may surface?

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	9. Neesa finally arrives to NYC

**A/N: The poem in this chapter is written by me and it will be in italics.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT-Neesa finally arrives to New York City & Elissia expresses her love**

**New York airport**

"Thank you for choosing Air Japan for your travel. Please remain in your seats until we have come to a complete stop. Thankyou for your cooperation." Flight attendant announced

Neesa gazed out the window and knew this will not be an easy task. Taking out the palmtop computer and switch it on then opened the address file, stating the address where the hidden laboratory aka office stood.

The address found in the file stated was within the campus of New York University.

Closing the palmtop computer and sighed. Looking to her right and smiled as she gently nudged the old woman sitting beside her that slept upon her shoulder. The old woman opened her eyes and stretched her arms, midair in front of herself and returned the smile.

"Have we landed?" the old woman asked

"Yes ma'am." Neesa answered handing her an handkerchief.

"Thank you. I apologise...did I snore?" the old woman embarrassedly wondered

"Alittle and it is ok, Mrs Barter." Neesa assured, smiling again

The old woman glance neesa "how did you know my name" then shook her head and returned the smile as she politely handed the handkerchief.

"No...Keep it. I insist." Neesa politely assured the old woman

"Thank you." She whispered

Waited for the elderly woman to stand up and walk towards the plane exit door, neesa followed behind and noticed she was suffering as she walked. Neesa offered her hand and walked along with the old woman until have reached the boarding doors.

When finally walked through the door then neesa released the old woman's hand and said her farewell.

"Thankyou walking with me; dear." Mrs Barter politely showed her gratitude

"Welcome and take care of yourself." Neesa assured and farewelled softly

Mrs Barter walked two feet when she noticed something was different. Her arthritis was gone; she was able to walk normally as if she was a young woman again. Wanting to show her gratitude; as she turned around assuming Neesa was still may be walking up behind somewhere but she had disappeared. Mrs Barter smiled with unexplainable happiness, she continued on her way. Neesa just walked out of the airport and smiled, knew her elderly friend wanted to thank her for the miracle given. She knew being thanked by a complete stranger is a wonderful gift but this crusader has a mission to complete; helping and protecting the innocent as she begins her search.

Now finally arrived to the city where the answers to her past and the whereabouts of her sister's location. The first thing was to find a suitable dwelling to occupy and create something appropriate to hide her identity; something to blend within the darkness and shadows.

Holding her hand out, hailing for a taxi as she waited on the side walk. The taxi pulled over and she hoped inside.

"Where to, Miss?" Taxi driver asked

"Central park." Neesa answered

"Yes ma'am...which side of the park do you wish to go to?" taxi driver replied, driving from the airport

"Don't matter...take me where I can find a hotel." Neesa politely requested, rubbing her forehead

"No problem, plenty of those in New York City." Taxi driver told her

"Just take me to first one that is closest the park." She asked once more

"Queens Boulevard it is." Taxi driver told her, taking the fastest route to reach the requested destination.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later**

"We're here. That is $13.50." taxi driver said, looking over his shoulder and waited for his fare.

"Thanks pal. Your fare plus tip." Neesa told the driver, paying the fare and gave extra for tip.

The driver took the cash, quickly counted it to make sure it was correct. When saw extra, he smiled. "Wow thanks lady." He cried with glee then drove off.

Neesa walked in the doors and went to the lobby desk. Placing her bag down and waited to be served as the hotel clerk was on the phone. The man noticed Neesa was waiting and held one finger, signalling how long to wait and politely smiling.

Neesa smiled and patiently waited. The man placed the phone down and politely thanked and asked how he could be at service.

"Thankyou for waiting ma'am. How may I be at service?" the man politely asked

"I would like to rent a room, please." neesa answered softly

"Room for one?" he wondered, while typing through the computer for a suitable room

"Yes." She answered

"We have a bachelor on suite with a view of the park. Would that be suitable for you miss?" he told her, wondering what name to reinstate.

"Ripley...Joan Ripley." Neesa told him, handing the fake identification from her bag

"Welcome to hotel plaza, Miss Ripley. Would that be cash or card?" The hotel clerk stated and asked

"Cash." Neesa replied, handing the cash. She paid in advance for four months plus tip.

"Thankyou ma'am; I hope you enjoy your stay. Marcus." The man said, welcoming neesa and called for the lobby boy to take her up the required room

"Yes sir." Marcus answered

"Take this lovely young lady to her room." The hotel clerk requested, handing the room key

"This way, miss. May I take your luggage miss?" Marcus politely requested, offering to carry her bag

Neesa smiled and softly assured the lobby boy politely. "No thankyou."

The lobby boy smiled and held his hand guiding the way to her room. Taking the elevator up the fourth floor and down the hall where the president occupied the room in the end of the corridor hall.

Inserting the room key and held the door open as he explained the suite reputation. "This is one of our finest suites, ma'am."

Neesa looked around and was pleased with the room. Taking her bag and room key then giving the tip for to the lobby boy.

"Thankyou, enjoy your stay." Lobby boy stated, smiling then walking out of the room.

Neesa placed her bag on the chair and properly looked around then went to the balcony viewing the park. Observing the surroundings as she mapped the area where can and can not go as the first night of her search will begin.

Before she begins; Neesa quickly went out shopping for black polyester leather material to create her outfit. One that will blend with the shadows and repel any detection of her identity discovered.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Neesa had carried seven or eight bags containing flat sole, high legging leather boots, polyester leather material, sewing equipment including a small sewing machine and other personal health care supplies. As she walked in the lobby of the hotel, two lobby boys offered to carry her bags but she politely refused.

Returning to her room and unpacked the bags then prepared her supplies. Measuring herself and began to create the proper size outfit she wishes to wear. Also created drew a sketch of how she wanted her outfit to look even an appropriate mask.

After frustratingly sketched to create the perfect outfit, three sheets of paper later. She was finally satisfied when the result of the sketch now revealed the black outfit.

Now it was time to sew the bodysuit together, one part at time. Finally she finished and pleased with the effort and result. Quickly trying on her leather outfit, slipping her boots on her feet then observe herself in the mirror so she could see how it looks then she noticed it looked alittle dull. Gently grasped her chin and wondered adding a cape to her bodysuit.

Using whatever material she had left to create the cape; her costume is now complete as she attached the cape upon her shoulders. Pleased with what she had created instead beginning the first test patrol. Neesa called room service and ordered steamed vegetables with onion gravy sauce.

While she waited, she sat on the floor and mediated to gain her inner strength also searched through her psychic and telepathic powers for Tealana. Neesa heard knocking at her room door; she remained seated and continued to meditate as the room service servant opened the door and walked inside with the food requested.

He saw neesa sitting on the floor and assumed she was sleeping. Leaving the wheelie table that carried the meal, he walked the meditating woman and knelt down then waved his hand across her face. Neesa slowly inhaled then politely requested the service boy to leave.

"Leave the meal on the side table and take the waiting tip sitting on the bed. And leave the room please."

"I apologise ma'am...I assume you were sleeping." He said, embarrassed

"You may leave young sir." Neesa said once more, ushering him to leave

The service boy took the tip from the bed and left the meal where it was requested then left the room. Neesa smiled when she finally connected with her long lost sister, now she sensed that her dear sister is safe for now. Opening her eyes, wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek as she smiled then stood up and walked to the balcony. Gazing the starry night sky, then looked to the moon as her heart flew in the sky to Tealana; sending her sisterly love and bond, letting her know that she will never be alone ever again now finally found even though, through telepathic bond then hopefully meet in person soon enough.

'Soon sister, soon. We will be family once more and I swear to never anyone or thing separate us ever again.' Neesa thought

* * *

**Meanwhile on the plane to UK**

Tealana was sleeping soundly when she gasped and her eyes snapped open as she frightened her friends that sat beside her. Venus reached over and tried to wake Tealana.

"Tealana wake up. Wake up." Venus assured

"What happened?" Tealana gasped, confused and unsure what happened as she was awoken

"You were murmuring in your sleep, saying something about sister bond." Venus told her, confused to what she said

"I...I don't remember. I had that strange feeling again like before; I think someone or something is trying to find me or contact me." Tealana replied, confused and unsure what to believe or understand what is happening around and to her.

"I don't know what to say, this is confusing to me also strange." Venus assured, wrapping an arm around Tealana comforting her.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Elissia asked

"Yes please, thankyou Elise." Tealana replied

"Whatever it is, we will get through this together like we always had." Mona said, also grabbing a glass of water

Both Venus and Elissia smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**In the sewers of New York**

"Hey Don...have you heard from elissia yet?" Mikey asked

"No I hadn't maybe they're busy after all they are superstars y'know." Don replied**, **fibbing

Don had been chatting with Elissia in private without passing message around to his brothers every second. Leo assured his baby brother, telling him that their lovers will contact them as soon as they will have free time.

"They will contact us when they get a second. Be patient lil bro. They will call soon." Leo assured, smiling

"Tealana hasn't replied my messages in two hours." Mikey cried in silly behaviour

Smack! "Ow! Hey raph, what was that for?" mikey whinced and demanded

"Just to shut ya up!" raph replied, smirking

"Come on guys; we have been cooped in here awhile. Who's up for late night entertainment?" Leo asked, smiling

All three raised their hands and smiled. This is what the purple clad terrapin needed to try get his mind off the night when he and Venus shared their first kiss. In a short time together one thing lead to another secretly in his lab while Leo taught elissia her first ninjitsu lesson.

"Let's begin shall we?" Leo softly commanded

Leo, raph and mikey walked the door leading to the surface along Don insisted his brothers that he will catch up as soon he shuts down the computer. When he reached to push the button of the computer; just about to switch it off when an incoming message was received.

Don quickly opened the message and read it. As he read the message but also saw how much elissia deeply loves him. He could hear the echo of her voice in his mind.

_Donatello_

_My angel my love my hero my soul mate  
Where would I be?  
If you and I never crossed paths on this lonely journey to find where our hearts truly belong_

_Knowing you give me great joy to inspire  
my life that love is not easy  
to find what it had always been watching over you_

_All your life  
do you think about me like I think about you?  
Do you dream about me?  
Just like I do dream about you_

_Can you see me?  
Feel me hear me  
with your heart _

_I love you  
I miss you  
I want to be where you are in the world  
I want to do everything with you_

_For all eternity as you have the key to my heart that will lead you to the treasure in my soul  
it's killing me that I have to be absent sometimes when I want to be with the one  
who has stolen my heart and swept me off my feet_

_It's you I love and I wish to spend every moment I have with you  
never leave your side as you are  
my heart my love my soul mate_

_The missing half  
I have been searching for and now I have you  
I will never let you go or slip away  
you're my hero just like I'm your diamond in the rough..._

_I love you..._

The purple clad terrapin wondered what his brother would say or think if he learned about the affair. Don instantly knew down deep inside of his heart that this betrayal would definitely break his heart but also elissia's.

'What am I going to do? Should I tell the truth to Leonardo and elissia? Or should just keep it secret and forget it ever happened?' Don worriedly thought

Then he had forgotten about what the consequences come with when secrets are kept. He thought to consult with his sensei about this predictable event. But he realised if he did then his sensei would be disappointed and ashamed. Donatello already felt ashamed of what he had done so far but couldn't help it. Donatello loves Venus even though also cared for elissia too.

"Hey Donnie?...Donnie...Donnie?" Mikey called, his voice echoed in his ears while he was thinking about that night and what elissia stated how much she loved him and that he was her hero.

"Donnie, earth to Donatello. You awake bro? Hello?" Mikey said as he tried once to get his brother's attention.

"Mikey what are you doing?" Don answered annoyed, pulling away

"I was trying to get your attention; you looked like your mind went somewhere else." Mikey said

"I suppose I'm just tired I guess." Don mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck

"You ready to go bro?" mikey asked

"Yeah, just give me a second." Don replied, turning the computer off then followed his baby brother out

Leaping the rooftops and played tag in the darkness. The terrapins returned to the lair after mucking about the surface in the shadows. When they did, raph and Leo did some self training and sparing practice before hitting the hay. Don returned to his lab and worked on his specimens waiting to be analysed. And mikey made his late night snack then went to watch the late night horror movie and fell asleep half through the movie.

Don was beginning to tire, as he walked out of his lab and heard the horrid sounds of his brother snoring. Looking to his left and saw the TV was on; he walked to the living room and searched for the remote. Search the floor and coffee table but it was not in sight then he thought to look within the couch where his brother laid, snoring.

Trying his best not to wake the snoring terrapin when he noticed the remote sat in the hand of the sleeping orange clad terrapin. Smiled and took the remote from his grasp and turned the television off, placed the remote down on the table and left the sleeping terrapin where he laid.

Instead going to his bedroom, the purple clad terrapin returned to the lab and resumed working on the experiments then fell asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile topside **

Karai and her foot searched Manhattan for the escapee scientist that has the knowledge of regenerating, reviving and immortality. With frustration flying high, Karai swore on her father's honor to find Jonathan Swiftstone and the young twin girls at all cost.

* * *

To be continued in chapter nine

Mmm...poor Don. What a predicament he is in. What will decide and do? Is he going to keep it a secret or reveal it? Can Donatello resist the temptation of his true loyalty where his heart lies and desires?

Mmm...only time will tell. Have to wait and see.

April and casey will get married in the upcoming spring.

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	10. Neesa's first kill

**CHAPTER NINE-NEESA'S FIRST KILL & THE RETIREMENT OF THE HEAVEN VIXENS**

**20****TH**** February, 1999**

**Travelling to the London airport...**

It is now time to return back to New York after been away for three long months. Yearning anxiously desired to reunite with their lovers but...

The question is what the heart wants and will it be a happy one?

Elissia decided to send an email and request April for a pick up so she and her friends can surprise the terrapins. Taking out her laptop from her bag and opened it then switched it on. Searching through her electronic email address book. Until she came across April's email address and typed in a short message.

"Who are you sending a message to; Elise?" Mona wondered, trying to spy in over her shoulder and read the email.

"Do you mind, Mona? For your information; nosey beak. I am sending an email to April." Elissia hissed

"Ooo looks who cranky." Mona teased and giggled as she cheekily grinned

"I'm not cranky just annoyed with you looking over my shoulder." Elissia snapped unpleasingly

"Sorry, just curious who you were sending the email. I thought you were sending one to Donnie." Mona apologised and assured

"I was going to then I thought it might be a good idea to surprise them." Elissia explaining her plan

"That does sounds like a good idea...awesome in fact. Let's do it." Tealana said, agreeing with the plan

Venus remained silent and gazed out the window then one thought running through her mind. 'Donatello'

Suddenly she felt her hand been grasped, turned to see who had grabbed her hand and when she did. Tealana gazed Venus with a warm smile as she opened her mouth to ask one question.

"You ok, V?" she softly wondered

"I'm ok. Just alittle home sick that's all." Venus replied

"I know what you mean but I more feeling love sick." Mona mushily said, grinning with glee

"Knowing what you have in mind, Mona. You are more than just love sick." Elissia teased, hiding behind her laptop

"Jealous much?" Mona replied teasing her back

"Hmph." Elissia grunted

Mona laughed to the point she nearly cried as she held her sides. Wiping away the excess tear from her eye when she noticed that Venus and Tealana weren't laughing; just glaring "You're bloody mean" look.

"What's wrong with you's?" Mona asked confused

"It wasn't really funny, Mo." Tealana said, lightly smiling

"Hmph, shut up!" Mona hissed, feeling defeat as she folded her arms and sulked

Venus and Tealana giggled silent among themselves. Elissia glanced over her laptop and smiled also giggled silently then returned to writing the message to April.

Five minutes later just before they arrived to the London airport; finished writing her message and pressed enter. Sending the email to April's email address then switched off her laptop, closed it up and placed in its cover bag.

* * *

**Back in New York City, April's apartment...**

Casey sat on the couch and flicked through the channels, searching for something to watch while April showered. Casey stretched his arms up above himself when he heard the computer sound off with an email alert.

**Beep...beep...beep**

'Incoming message April' the computer screen stated

Casey stood up from the couch and walked to the computer as he called out. "April, your computer has a message."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute; just got out of the shower." April answered, peeping out the bathroom door

"Do you want me to open the message and read it out to you?" Casey offered

"Just press enter and it will open." April instructed

Casey scratched his head as he looked for the button that said 'enter' when he finally found it. He pressed the button and the email opened.

"Uh...April!" Casey called

"Yeah what's wrong?" April answered; walking out of the bathroom dressed her bathrobe while she dried her hair.

"The email is from an Elissia." Casey confusedly stated

"That is Elissia Bakers; she is the heaven vixen singer. Remember Case?" April reminded him

"Oh...I knew that." Casey replied

April gazed Casey with a small smile and slightly shook her head then pulled the chair out and sat down. Scrolling down the email and read it properly. April quickly replied and pressed enter, sending the message letting her friends know that she will be waiting for them when they arrive.

"What did they say?" Casey asked

"They requested us to come pick them from the airport when they arrive." April replied

"What time?" Casey wondered

"Uh-oh I forgot to ask. I'll send another email asking what time." April answered, forgetting to ask about the arriving time

April sent another email requesting the time arrival which didn't take long as she walked away to her bedroom and dressed herself.

"April." Casey called again

"Coming." April replied, walking out

April opened the email and as she scrolled down the answer to her question, she asked earlier. April gasped surprisingly and checked her watch then freaked out.

"What?" Casey asked

"They will be at the airport in a few hours." April replied

"What the time?" Casey wondered, raising his brow

"It is 11am." April said, checking her watch

"So...they will be around 3 or 4 o'clock?" Casey enquired

"That is about right." April answered

* * *

**While on the plane **

"So what is the verdict? Will she be able to pick us up from the airport so we can avoid the paparazzi?" Venus asked

"April said, she'd be there as soon we land and even make sure that she is waiting from the paparazzi sight." Elissia replied, explaining the escape plan

"That sounds good but tell me one thing please. **HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT WHEN WE LAND; WE ARE SURROUNDED BY PAPARAZZI.**" Mona wondered as she yelled

"No need for yelling, Mona." Elissia assured annoyingly as she rubbed her head, suffering a slight headache

"I think we will find a way. We always do." Tealana said, assuring

* * *

**Back at the Plaza hotel in New York **

Neesa can sense her sister is returning. Getting dressed in her stealth gear then prepared her way to the airport and waited. Standing up high where she will not be seen from the authorities. Using this as part of her training; silent, vigilant and invisible from sight.

While the warrior waited; she felt alittle tense and ill-afford any error. Looking behind and heard a group of male voices approaching, making a quick escape over the edge. As the voices drew closer, she held on the brick walling and remind silent as she listened on the conversation.

"So Jose. Where's my money?" Monty ordered

"Money? What money?" Jose replied, playing coy with the mobster.

"Don't play coy with me boy! The money that you promised me to give back." Monty hissed

"Oh that money. Now I remember, I'll get it in a week." Jose said, cowering

"Hee Hee. You have one day or I'll be paying a visit to your beautiful daughter." Monty chuckled, holding the picture of Jose Mendez's daughter; Angelina.

"Please I need more time. I beg of you, give one week and I'll have the money...please I swear it...please don't hurt my little girl...she's all I have." Jose whimpered, pleading for an extension and pleading for his daughter not to be harmed.

The mobster grasped his jaw, smirked then slugged the poor young Latino father. Neesa heard the thud and every single word spoken. This made her blood boil and wanted to leap up and make the mob disappear without a trace but this would give away her presence. She remained hidden hanging on the wall side and continued to listen.

The mobster sniffed and swiped his nose then knelt down, glaring the young man. "I won't touch your daughter but my right hand man will enjoy the pleasure of a fresh youth. Give me my money in two days and your daughter will be safe; if not..." he explained then cut short and just evilly smirked

Jose glared in fear for his daughter when he immediately knew the answer if he didn't pay back every single penny he owed. She waited until the criminals to leave so she could climb back up upon the rooftop and help this poor lost soul.

"I want my money in two days or your pretty Angelina will be made as slave for my boat full of boys anxiously waiting. Understand?" Monty demanded and threatened

"Yes I understand." Jose answered, cowering

"Let's go boys." Monty ordered, leaving the Latino young father behind after he kicked him hard in his stomach. The man whinced and whimpered, holding his torso and inhaled.

Neesa climbed upon the rooftop and slowly walked to the young man's side. Knelt down and placed her hand upon his shoulder; he faced up to a beautiful red haired, dark skinned woman.

"Who are you?" he asked, whimpering

"Just someone can help you and your daughter." She answered, assured him calmly

The frightened man gazed Neesa 'how you can help me' glance. He started to cry incoherently. She gestured him try to stand and go with her.

"Jose...come with me if you want to live." She told him

Jose stood up without question and followed behind her; taking him to the nearest clinic then left something in his pocket as she walked away. When he reached in his pocket and retrieved whatever it was left; he unfolded the piece of paper that happened to be a cashier's check stating $200,000. The man looked out the door and noticed that Neesa had disappeared; the first thought went through his mind was 'thankyou whoever you are'. 'Thankyou.'

Neesa realised the first step of her destiny and what she must do. Seeing and sensing the evil within the city and listened to the cries of those who hope for someone do something. She finally understood why she had to come to New York; not just to find her sister, learn the secrets of her past but become the city's saviour. Neesa has sworn to right the wrong and punish those who prey on the weak. Now it begins...

* * *

**April's apartment**

April was looking on the internet and used the satellite to pin point a location around the airport where she can hide the van while waiting for the girls to arrive. As she worked on the escape plan when the phone started ringing.

"Casey could you get that please?" April requested

"Sure babe, anything for you." Casey answered mushy

Casey received the phone and greeted the caller. "Hello."

"Hello sir. I am calling about if you would like to do survey for a chance to win a holiday in the Bahamas?" the telemarketer salesman explained

"Uh...no thanks...goodbye." Casey replied, hanging the phone up

"Who was that?" April wondered

"Wrong number." Casey answered, reaching for the TV guide and TV remote.

April shrugged and never thought of it further; getting frustrated finding a single remote hidden alley anywhere near the airport and thought to change the plan which means have to tell the girls to wear something to disguise themselves while she waited outside the doors of the airport. April started to write a quick message to send when she received an email from Elissia. Opening the email and it stated that they will be landing in one hour. April gasped when she realised the time as she looked at her watch. She had lost the track of time.

Signing out of the internet but forgot to switch of the computer as she rushed out the door, only grabbing her keys to the van parked in the alley by the door of the shop. Casey ran after April and grabbed her wrist as he asked her about something.

"Did you forget something?" Casey cheekily mused

April smiled and draped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed Casey before hopping the van then drove off, speeding through traffic. Casey waved April then walked back upstairs to the apartment and noticed that April had forgotten to switch the computer off when he saw a file containing pictures of wedding dresses that April unsure to choose from. He browsed the file and was amazed by April's taste in certain dresses and wanted to see which one she will be wearing on the day. He realised if he was discovered peeking through the files that he shouldn't be; he knew this could make April distrust him.

Meanwhile during the jammed traffic, April waited for an opportunity to reveal itself where she could over take the vehicle in front of her so she could drive to the airport and wait. Tealana and the others requested the security guards to escort them out through a certain evacuation fire escape back door of the airport where April will be waiting when they finally land.

The security guards did what was requested of them. Ashley was sound asleep, Venus left a letter stating her to not worry about them as they had already left and will contact her later on when they settle in.

"Good afternoon passengers. Thankyou for flying with Air London express and hope you will fly with Air London express in the future travelling and we will be landing in New York momentarily. Please place remain seated and place your seatbelts on. And thankyou for flying with Air London express." Flight attendant announced

Mona looked beside her and checked if Ashley remained asleep; luckily she didn't wake to the flight attendants announcement. The brunette salamander sighed with relief but sat anxiously, wanting to get off the plane and run for the nearest exit door to escape as she only had one thought in mind; **'Raphael. Here I come, honey.'**

* * *

**New York airport**

April finally arrived to the airport and waited outside and hoped that she'd wouldn't be noticed. The Air London express aeroplane just landed and Mona was the first to stand and grabbed the duffle bag sitting above Tealana.

"Mona." Tealana called

"Yeah Teala." Mona answered, taking the bag down from the bag shelf.

"Can you move please?" She requested

"Hang on a minute will ya?" Mona replied, draping the bag strap over her shoulders then stepped back allowing her friends to stand up before Ashley awakes.

"Venus...wake up girl." Elissia whispered, assuring her to wake

"Mmm. We've la-" Venus was cut off as her beak was muffled by elissia's hand as she shushed her silent and pointed over her arm toward where Ashley sat nearby asleep, unnoticed by the flight attendants as they attended the other passengers.

Venus nodded and stood up, following the others out of the plane with the security guards escorting them outside. April checked her watched then begun to wonder what could be keeping the girls as she waited and saw the paparazzi started turning up and they were preparing themselves for the ambush.

April requested for an airport map to see where the fire evacuation escape is sat. She was directed the front desk and was told where to get directions for the evacuation meeting point. She smiled with glee and returned back to her van and drove to the fire evacuation spot.

Relieved and waited now that she finally got to the suggested meeting spot; she felt alittle tensed in her stomach. Adjusting the reviewing mirrors and sat silent and still as she glanced in the mirrors and waited to see whomever that is hiding. Only thing that seemed to be hiding behind, revealed itself then ran off after leaping out the trash bin.

About twenty minutes later at least when Venus and her friends finally got off the plane and went to the restroom then dressed in their disguises as the security guards waited outside to escort them.

"Oh man, finally get to see my hunky baby after so long." Mona announced excitedly

"I so know what you mean, Mo." Elissia said, happily

"Alright girls, the faster we dress in these ridiculous disguises, the faster we can get to the boys." Venus stated, annoyed

"Did anyone leave a message for Ashley that we contact her later?" Tealana wondered

"I did." Venus replied

Tealana sighed relieved. She was the first out and waited for the others. Venus walked out followed by elissia and then finally Mona.

"Ready?" Tealana asked

"Yep." All three replied

Without a word, Tealana nodded and walked out the restroom as she followed by the other three; the guards didn't take no notice and escorted them out to the fire escape evacuation. Luckily they were not discovered yet...when they arrived to the exit door, April waited.

"Thankyou boys, here your paycheck." Mona said, handing each the guards their cheques then walked to the vehicle and hopped inside. After they settled down and buckled themselves in; April started the engine and drove off before the paparazzi discovered they had gone to another route so they could escape without been ambushed by harassing annoying flashing cameras.

Back on the plane one of the flight attendants noticed one passenger was still aboard and asleep. The flight attendant gently nudged her arm then she was whacked in her face.

"**OUCH SHIT!" **flight attendant cried, shocked

"Oh...oh I'm so very sorry. Have we landed?" Ashley apologising and asked

"Yes ma'am the plane has landed." Flight attendant replied

Looking around and saw no one else was on board and when noticed the folded piece of paper sitting on her chest. Picking it and reading the message. Surprisingly shocked and stumped to what the message stated. Ashley martin rushed off the plane and bolted then searched for the girls. No where is sight and found the limo still waiting outside the doors of the airport with the waiting paparazzi. Walking to the limo and hopped inside as the paparazzi rushed to the vehicle assuming the popstar singing sirens had just arrived and thought to get away and as they took pictures without actually looking what they took.

Ashley read the paper again and sighed.

'We quit!' it stated

"Where to miss?" the driver asked

"To the plaza hotel." Ashley replied

"Yes ma'am." The driver answered, continued driving to the requested location.

On the way to antique shop. April looked in the reviewing mirror above her and noticed that Venus didn't seem herself.

"Are you ok, Venus? You look abit pale." April warily wondered

"I'm ok, April. Thankyou for worrying." Venus replied grateful

"Thanks for coming to get us, April." Mona told her, smiling with glee

"No problem Mona." April replied, smiling back

Driving through the traffic was much easier from leaving the airport than trying to get in. April reached for her phone and was about to contact the terrapins when she was told not to. "I'll give the guys a call and let them know that we are on our way."

"No...Don't please. We want to surprise them, April." Mona pleaded

"Oh...sorry." April realising her friends wanted surprise the terrapins despite exhausted

"That's ok, April. Mona is desperate to see Raphael again." Tealana explained, giving Mona 'I don't want to hear your moaning again' glare and cheekily smirked

"Oh I get it." April mused, teasing

One hour later finally getting through the insane traffic, trying to get to the warehouse hiding the terrapin's lair. Parking outside the warehouse, one by one hopped out of the van then walked to the door of the warehouse. Meanwhile been watched from up above of the building, squatting on the edge of the rooftop. Neesa had finally found what she came to find; she had found her twin sister, Tealana. She also learned that her sister had company with her. Watching them go inside and was quite satisfied that she was safe and hopes she will stay that way until her other part of the mission is complete.

Desiring to meet her sister in flesh but she isn't ready to reveal herself not yet...so watching over Tealana like a guardian angel from up high and afar is all she will be doing. Now she knows Tealana is safe; Neesa chose to remain hidden in the shadows to further protect her from Karai and the foot. Neesa can scheme to find a way and sabotage Karai's plans for world domination.

Standing up and leaped down in the alley then disappeared as she went to the university where the lab is established and search for the information she will need about herself and the enemy that seeks her and Tealana.

* * *

**Within the warehouse**

They waited for the elevator doors and April walked inside first then followed by the girls. Going down then the elevator stopped; the girls waited inside the elevator while April walked out of the elevator and greeted the terrapins as they wondered warily why she dropped, assuming that something had went wrong.

"Hi guys! How are you all tonight?" April greeted

"Good. Waiting for Tealana to call." Mikey anxiously replied

"I'm off to bed, night guys." Don said, walking to his bedroom

"Oh okey dokey then. I'll be off then." April replied, pretending to have nothing to hide

Raph glance April wondering why she decided to leave after arriving so soon. "Are you keeping sumthing from us?"

"Um...what do you mean?" April answered, smiling

"You know sumthing that we don't? What is it?" mikey wondered

April smiled. "Well there is something waiting for you. Wanna go look?" April suggested

"Alright, let's go." Leo said, walking towards the elevator when he was stopped by his brother.

"It's maybe nothin' Leo, don't get your hopes up bro." Raph muttered

Walking out of the elevator then stated to surprise her unaware lover. "I think you have spoken too soon, raphie boy." Mona-Lisa stated, smiling

Raph gawked the elevator, speechless and surprised to what he saw. Running and draped his arms around Mona-Lisa's waist and swung her around in a circle as he kissed her before carrying her upstairs to his room and made up for missed times.

Tealana, Venus and Elissia walked out of the elevator after Mona bolted out and watched her and raph spun around before taking off. "Hi bright eyes." Tealana lovingly chirped

"Hi yourself tiger." Mikey stated, picking his beautiful golden blonde haired siren and kissed her soft luscious salamander lips.

"Where's Donatello?" Elissia asked, looking around the lair and didn't see him anywhere

"He's in his room." Leo answered then walked to Venus, grabbing her hands and smiled

Venus was silent and felt little uncomfortable but tried to avoid all means of her secret discovered. "Hi beautiful." Leo said, smiling then his smile turned into a wary frown.

"Hi Leo." Venus answered, tiredly

"Are you ok?" Leo warily asked

"I'm ok, Leo. Don't worry so much, I'm just a little tired that's all." Venus assured

"Ok, come here." Leo replied, leaned in to kiss the beautiful female terrapin that now begun to wear a pale blue bandana after waiting so long to get out of the human clothes she wore.

Venus hesitated politely with a small smile and lightly tapped her fingers on his chest. "Ah, should keep it slow Leonardo." Venus said, pulling away

"Oh...ok." Leo replied, feeling alittle rejected, disappointed and sad then returned the small grin.

The terrapin's sensei walked out of his room and stood watching his sons socialise with two females that he didn't recognise but curious to meet them. His ear twitched as over heard the echoing moaning that came from Raphael's room; smiled and slightly shook his head and muttered to himself. "Heh, kids."

Leo sensed his father's presence and gazed to his right, saw him standing as he watched them and waited. Leo smiled and wondered if his girlfriend would love to meet the old rat.

"Venus, please come with me?" Leo asked

"Sure Leo, where we going?" Venus wondered, the realised as she noticed a large old grey rat standing across the room.

"I would like you to meet my father." Leo requested politely

"I would like that." Venus answered unsure

Tealana gazed over mikey's shoulder and noticed that both Venus and Leo were walking towards a huge rat. "Mikey who's that?" she asked

The orange clad terrapin turned around and glanced across the room. "Hmm...Oh come with me sweet thing." Mikey said, excitedly dragged his girlfriend behind him.

Tealana smiled happily as she was dragged by her boyfriend, understanding his good nature that we wanted introduce her to the rat, waiting. "Mikey, why call him Master Splinter instead calling him dad?" Tealana wondered

"He is not our biological father as you can see that he is a rat but he adopted us when we were only babies. We got used to calling him Master Splinter." Mikey answered

"Fair enough." Tealana replied

Mikey smiled and held tealana's waist while they waited.

Leo bowed before introducing the female terrapin standing beside him. "Master splinter, this is Venus De Milo."

"Please to meet you, Master splinter." She politely said

"It is an honor to meet you also, Venus-chan." Splinter answered, smiled but felt alittle weary for his eldest son.

"Master Splinter, please meet the one, the only...Tealana Lee." Mikey introduced, excitedly

The old rat gazed the golden blonde haired salamander, surprised. "Tealana?...I believe I have heard your name before." Splinter softly said

"What do you mean sensei?" Leo asked as he frowned with confusion

"In a vision, I'm glad you're here. We must be protected." Splinter explains, continued to gaze the confused salamander woman.

"Protect he? From what father?" Leo asked

"Tealana is in grave danger; someone is searching for her. We must protect her." splinter replied, fearing what or whom is desiring to find the young beauty.

"No one can find us, she'd be safe here." Leo assured

"Leo, I am afraid they can. Whoever it is they will not stop until they find me and I also felt a strong presence from another but they seemed to be evil though." Tealana explains weary

"Uh come again." Leo said, scratching his head

Tealana didn't reply and reached for mikey's embrace and comfort as she feared it wont be long until they are found.

"What Tealana means that she knows for fact that someone is searching for her because during our overseas trip; she had felt and been extremely worried. We've also been curious and wondered whom this person or people could be." Venus replied, explaining it into an easier answer for them to fully understand.

Raph and Mona walked out of the room, satisfied and returned down to the living room. As they approached where the others were and talking about something; raph wondered what the weary glances on his brothers and father faces.

"What's going on? Did sumthing die?" Raph asked, weary and discreetly frowned

Mona saw the look on Tealana's face and knew instantly what was up. "Are you ok Teala?"

"Tealana isn't feeling comfortable within the lair as she feels that someone is still searching for her." Mikey replied, holding Tealana close and tried to comfort her

"Maybe we should go out and search for who is searching for Teala. And give them a serious shell butt flogging." Raph said, nearly running out of the lair without thinking when he was called by his lover.

"Raphael! No! We need rest first then when ready; we'll go and search ok." Mona-Lisa told him

"She is right raph. Right now they need to rest they had a long journey." Leo softly assured him, standing behind Venus and embraced her waist.

"It would be best if you stayed here tonight. Better in fact, if..." splinter suggested and also thought to invite them.

"If we what?" Mona wondered

"He is inviting us to move in your home to further it make safer for us." Tealana answered as she read his mind.

The old rat was surprised but not shock as he also remembered from his vision that showed what powers Tealana would possess. He smiled politely and asked his question once more. "Would you stay here permanently?" splinter asked, offering with an open heart

"Really? Thankyou Master Splinter." Raphael cried happily, picking Mona up and bolted upstairs.

Tealana giggled as she felt better and safer. "Are you sure; we wouldn't be over crowding your crib?" Tealana wondered curious

"I would be honored if you did move in here because I can see how happy you have made my boys and they were mopping around while you were gone. And I'm asking and offering you move into our home to be with my sons please. I would hope you will." Splinter said, hoping they will accept the offer and smiled.

Venus and Tealana gazed eachother, smiled then gave their answer before discussing it even though this is something that Mona would do if they didn't stay. "Of course we will accept your offer, Master Splinter." Tealana answered, smiling

This made Venus very happy so she could get close to Donatello and they could sneak out to be together more.

"Thankyou sensei." Leo thanked and bowed his sensei

"Thankyou Master splinter. We are extremely grateful." Tealana replied also spoke for Mona and elissia as they were with Don and Raph upstairs

Meanwhile upstairs in Donatello's room; elissia waited outside the door and knocked before she entered.

Knock Knock

Don lifted his head from the pillow and gazed the door, wondering who the visitor could be.

"Go away." Don shouted, grunting

"Oh ok." Elissia answered, started to walk away and rejoined with the others

Don his eyes snapped opened and sprung off the bed then swung the door open. Stuck his head out to see who was knocking on his door then he saw it was elissia as she walked away. Slapped himself in the face and rushed out after her.

"Elissia! Wait up!" Don called, running after the ebony black haired terrapin.

Elissia turned and smiled when she saw don. Stopping where she stood and waited until the purple clad terrapin came closer.

Huffed and puffed as his lungs needed air and his heart raced since springing from the bed in a rush but still felt tired and sleepy. "Hi elissia." He greeted

"Hey Donnie. Missed me?" she answered, wondered curiously if he missed her.

"Of course I did but...is it just you or did the others come to?" Don replied, hoping Venus came along

"We all here." she told him softly

Don was feeling very happy and a huge smile grew on his terrapin face. He felt his hand grasped and he looked to his left. Elissia was holding his hand, smiling as she stepped closer and held his hand upon her chest.

"_I missed you Donatello."_ elissia whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Don felt his lips upon his then pulled away immensely. Stepping back and reassured to take it slow. Elissia nodded and assuringly whispered as she cupped his cheek caressingly.

"_It's ok. I understand. I love you Donatello and I will wait until you are ready." _

Don remained silent and nodded then tried to walk away as he felt elissia grabbed his hand. Looking to his hand, returned the grasp politely then lead her down the stairs to the living room. When they finally got to the living room; Don saw that Master splinter were getting to know Tealana and Venus but wondered where Mona was then realised that she must be upstairs with Raphael since he didn't see him anywhere in the room.

"So when is the big day, April?" Tealana asked curiously

"Well we decided to wait until you came back then go ahead with the wedding and it gave me some time to find the perfect dress for the day. So it will be held in the upcoming spring." April replied, excitedly about her big day

"How romantic." Elissia cheerily cooed, holding her hands upon her chest as she and Don stood behind the couch.

April looked over her shoulder, gazing both don and elissia. Smiling then patted the couch, offering a seat. Elissia accepted and sat down along with don sitting on the resting arm of the couch. Then he saw Venus, happily smiled and sprung up from the couch arm.

"Venus, it is good to see you." He cried, wrapping his arms around her

Venus held Don close with glee and joy. Elissia suspect something between them and feared she might lose Don.

"Let's start with the dresses, girls." April suggested

"We already have our dresses ready." Venus replied

"Ok then. I didn't assume that you already prepared them, yet. Since you were busy on your tour." April reminded them

"After Elissia said that Don had told her about the wedding coming up; we had to go it the dresses that we thought be nice for the day." Venus replied, releasing Don from her embrace.

"What kind of dress you will be wearing?" Don asked, smiling

"It's a secret babe." elissia replied softly

"Awe...please tell us." Mikey asked

"It is for us to know and for you to find out." Venus told him, smirking

While Master Splinter sat in the single chair, watched one by one of his terrapin sons enjoying talking and planning about what they will be doing for the upcoming wedding with April and discussed about the moving in arrangements. The old rat could sense another presence that hovered around his youngest son's new girlfriend; always remained alertive, cautious and protective over his family more than usual. Little the clan knew that as the girls arrived to the warehouse; they were spied over by Neesa.

"Sensei." Don called

Splinter didn't reply and didn't hear his son calling his name. He sensed alittle weary when a strange feeling waved over him.

"Sensei." Don called again

"Yes Donatello." splinter finally answered

"Is sumthing wrong, sensei?" Don asked concerned

"No my son, everything is just...fine." splinter fibbed

"Would you sum tea, sensei?" Leo asked, thinking to make a pot of herbal tea.

"Yes please, thankyou Leonardo." Splinter replied accepting the offer

"Would you like a cup of tea, Venus?" Leo offered

"No thankyou." Venus wearily replied, feeling tired

"Ok...Would anyone else like one?" Leo quickly asked before taking off to the kitchen and made a pot of hot herbal tea.

"I would love a cup please, Leonardo." Tealana answered, giving him a small smile

"Donnie? Mikey? Elissia? " He asked once more, offering once more

"Nah thanks bro." Don replied

"Yuck...drink of coke instead for me thanks Leo." Mikey replied, requesting drink what he will enjoy. Herbal tea was not his taste.

"I would like a glass of water instead please." Elissia requested politely

Leo nodded and went to the kitchen. Mikey was alittle surprised and wondered but wanted to know more so he could cook and prepare every meal and drink that his love desired.

"I never knew you like Tea?" mikey said softly

"I enjoy a cup of hot tea anytime especially a herbal flavour." Tealana answered, smiling softly

While the blue clad terrapin waited for the kettle to boil then add the hot water in the teapot, blending the herbal tea mixture and grabbed three tea cups, took one bottle of coke from the refrigerator and filled a glass of water. He couldn't shake the feeling that his sensei knew alittle more than what he was telling. Returning back to the living room with the refreshments and continued discussed about the wedding and living arrangements before April decide to get ready to go home as it was getting late.

"Well I better get going home so you lot can catch up and tell Mona that I'll see her later, ok." April said, taking her leave

"We will." Elissia replied, smiling and held Don close again.

Venus watch Elissia hugged Don and caress him with her embrace and she felt inside she was screaming and felt insanely jealous. Don noticed Venus glance and wanted to say how much he cared for her and wanted to be with her also but wondered how could this relationship work when both are suppose to be with elissia and Leonardo. Two innocent hearts that will be burned and betrayed by their desire for eachother.

"See ya guys." April farewelled as she walked out the lair

"Bye April." They replied

* * *

**Walking down the corridor of the university**

Neesa sensed that her presence may have been felt as she sat up high when finally locating her sister. Knowing and realised the might be discovered due to Splinter's vision which she is now cautious than ever. She won't give or allow anyone have the easy satisfaction to reveal her identity, not just yet. Neesa has chosen to reveal herself when the right appropriate time comes. Finding Karai is more important and learn more about her enemy before performing the first line of attack. One that will destroy her.

Neesa saw the door had been smashed opened, almost falling off its hinders. Running to the laboratory and stood in the broken doorway then looked around. It was trashed; beginning to search through what was hidden in the floorboards and retrieved a file that contained all the information she ever needed to know about Karai, the foot and her past.

Also found something else that fell from the file as she stood up then quickly knelt down and picked up the picture. She gazed the photo and saw herself with her sister but she didn't recognise the two adults holding them.

Turning the photo around and read the written statement on the back, saying **"Itsumo des isshoni anata. Des tsuyoy soshite isshoni. Aishimas Okasan and Otosan."**

Neesa cried as she read it and kept the photos to remind her of parents where as she had forgotten what they looked like. Except that the man in picture was not her biological father to being with but poor neesa couldn't remember if she ever knew this man in the photo suddenly found another picture of Tealana what she looked like before she was experimented upon, the written note on the back of this picture stated her age. 'Four years old.'

As she recalled to what she witnessed when finally found Tealana, not as human but a salamander. Closing her hand so tight she almost dugged into her palm with her nails; she was distracted when she heard footsteps approaching and a woman voice echoed in the corridor.

Looking around for a exit then she looked up and saw an airshaft. Quickly rolled the file and binded it with ban before leaping up to the airshaft above her without making no sound and hid until whoever the unexpected woman is walking to the lab.

When finally hidden, she glanced down through the airshaft silent and watched then she saw Karai walk in. Watching her search through everything for what more information she needed. Then she stumbled across a photo that neesa didn't find and didn't take with her along in the file she carried since she was distracted by the tense feeling.

It showed her sister not looking as human but a mutant. Now Karia knows who she thinks, she is searching for. It's just a matter of time of locating her. Sending the foot out to search for Tealana. Neesa had to find a way to stop Karai.

As she walked away, neesa silently leaped out from the airshaft and challenged the foot heiress.

"Karai!" Neesa hissed

"Who are you?" Karai demanded

"No body you would miss." Neesa replied

"Nice outfit." Karai commented

"Better than yours I must admit." Neesa commented hastily

"Foot attack." Karai ordered

Twelve foot soldiers obeyed their mistress order and circled Neesa. Neesa smirked confidently as she defeated the foot soldiers. Neesa cut them like they were wheat.

"Is that the best you can do Karai?" Neesa said, challenging Karai's intellectual tactics

Karai evilly smirked. "Hmph. Not bad for someone seems to be not very bright." Karai said, insultfully

"I won't let you find who you are searching for, Karai! You'll never find her." Neesa said viciously

"Destroy her." Karai ordered once more

The foot attacked Neesa, trying to bar her way out; aiding their mistress's escape. Neesa defeated the foot and ran after Karai but she was now where to be found. She returned back and searched for any survivors that may have survived her blows and as she was just about to leave once again when she heard slight moaning.

Lifting the other two bodies that laid upon the trapped foot soldier; moaning with immense pain that throbbed in his gut but alive. Grabbing the foot soldier around his throat and knocked him on conscious until she got to the highest roof that would prove best for interrogation and demanded for information where the foot base is located.

Neesa had the prisoner binded as she held him upside down only grasping his ankle. Slapping him to wake before she begun to asked for answers.

"Wake up." Neesa ordered, slapping him

The foot soldier grunted as he opened his eyes then looked around before realising where was, as he received a hard punch in his mouth.

"Now tell me what I want to know. But first where is the foot headquarters." Neesa demanded

"You'll get nothing from me." Foot soldier hissed

"Are you sure? I don't need to do much to make you talk." Neesa replied, glaring at the prisoner with narrowed slit stare.

"What are you going to do?" foot soldier fearful replied

Neesa grinned ear to ear, with her canine teeth grew longer. "Well, holding you over the ledge of the building about 20 storeys high should do it." She hissing told him, evilly smirking sinisterly

He couldn't believe to how this masked woman is able to hold him by his foot with only one hand then he realised that his mistress is after the wrong twin also learned she is the key.

"You're...you're the one my mistress wants." He stammeredly said, eyes widen with fear

She grinned evilly and her eyes widen as they glowed blood red. "I believe you are catching on...but you won't live to tell her...I can't let you live to tell Karai who I am." Neesa replied sinisterly and inhumanely

"Don't matter...my mistress will find her...this Tealana." Foot soldier sinisterly answered

Neesa trembled and glared him with worry and fear, not for herself but for her sister as she listened to the plans what Karai will do if she ever found Tealana.

"My mistress will find her and drain every single of the blood from Tealana til she is not living then the shredder will live again." Foot soldier explained as he evilly laughed, proudly.

"That won't happen, **BASTARD! **Tealana is not the one, your mistress needs. I am **FOOL!**" neesa hissed angrily

"My mistress will still use her to get you then! Ha ha!" foot soldier laughed

Just as she was going to drop the prisoner to his death when the static sounds from the transmitter shrieked. She reached for it and held the transmitter before him in his face.

"How can she if your transmitter device is destroyed; meaning she will never know, Hmm?" Neesa stated, smiling her fang smile

"My mistress will still kill her in order to get you." Foot soldier hissed

"Never!" neesa whispered then released his foot, dropping him to his death.

Neesa had to get to her sister before Karai finds her and does the unthinkable but that would take time for Karai to find Tealana. So hopefully Tealana is safe for the time being. As neesa thought to herself; she had a vision of Tealana and the others were preparing themselves for the big day that is arriving for April and Casey. Also giving the official retirement announcement to their fans.

* * *

**The next morning**

**21****st**** February, 1999**

Mona was still in bed upstairs with raph. They went continuously throughout the evening and some of the morning hours in the next day. Tealana was the first awake and she sat in the kitchen, thinking about where to start for the retirement speech to the fans that supported and enjoyed their music.

Leo walked in the kitchen, wanting to make himself breakfast before going to the dojo and trained abit when he noticed that Tealana was trying to write something as she was getting frustrated and tensed.

"Morning Tealana." Leo greeted, giving her a warm smile

Tealana gazed up with frustrated tired eyes as she answered and returned the smile. "Hey."

Tapping the paper with the pen until something popped in her head to write down. Leo thought to make a cup of tea to help her mind ease. Placing the cup down then sat beside her.

Tealana looked to her right and saw the cup sitting nearby waiting to drunk.

"Thanks Leo. You totally read my mind." Tealana stated, sipping the tea then something popped up, grabbing the pen then started writing it down on the paper.

"Welcome." Leo replied, sipping the tea

Reading from the corner of his eye as she wrote the first sentence of her speech. Feeling bad for reading over her even though just sitting beside her.

"What?" Tealana muttered softly

"Sorry I was curious as I read your speech." Leo replied, stating his sincere apologises

"Oh? Um...We said that we'd call Ashley and make an official announcement about retiring for good." Tealana said, explaining the retirement plans

"You don't have to retire. We can work something out eventually." Leo reassuringly told her.

"We had been wanting to do this for awhile now. Especially since sensing something or someone is coming after me. I can't allow innocent people be involved around me while still in the music industry. We had fun but it wasn't going to last forever. Normally groups like us usually flop sooner or later as the generation becomes bored with our music so we decided to make the decision and take the step when it came and that time is now." Tealana explained, knowing the future long before it even begun.

Leo sat in silence and took another sipped of his tea. It didn't take long to finally finalise the speech that will state the retirement of ending their music career and begin properly their next chapter in their lives with the terrapins.

Tealana sighed pleasingly as she stretched her arms in front of her then stood up and made another cup of tea. Then returned to the chair and reviewed the written speech. Tealana was always assigned to write the speeches as she always knew what to say that will stand out and intellectually understood.

It was time...time to call Ashley martin and call for an media conference. Without saying one word, Tealana went to the doors of each room where mona, elissia and Venus occupied but Leo offered to get Venus for her which it will easier.

Knocking on the doors and requested for elissia and Mona to be ready within the hour.

Mona grunted as she woke and rubbed her eyes. "Do I have to get up?"

"Yes you do, Mona. We have to officially announce on media conference about the retirement so no body thinks or assumes that something terrible has happened to us." Tealana insistently told her.

"Give me five minutes to wake up properly ok." Mona called out, requesting for some time to fully wake up without waking the sleeping, snoring terrapin beside her.

Tealana went to Don's room and knock on the door then said the same thing to elissia. Elissia was quick to the door and noticed that Don wasn't in the room at all.

"Where's Don?" Tealana wondered

"I don't know...I think he is in the lab." Elissia replied, assuming the whereabouts of the purple clad terrapin.

Tealana didn't ask any further questions and assumed that he must had another brain storm idea somewhere in the middle of the night. She nodded and softly smiled as Elissia followed behind to the kitchen where both Leo and Venus waited then finally Mona walked in.

"Leo could you give us a sec, please." Tealana requested

"Of course. I was on my to the dojo anyway." Leo answered softly, leaving the girls to discuss privately.

"Ok teala, what's up?" Mona asked curious

"We are going to call Ashley and the media to officially announce the ending of our career." Tealana explained

Mona gasped then calmed herself before her shock was heard and noticed. "Ah hem...are you sure?" Mona asked, clearing her throat

"You ok?" Venus wondered, frowning with concerned as she raised her brow suspiciously

"Yeah...yeah sure I'm ok." mona replied, walking to the fridge and grabbed the milk then started the carton nervously

"Mona...what did you do?" Elissia demanded, taking the milk carton away from mona.

"Ok...ok...I wrote a note and left it on Ash's lap when we the plane while she slept, saying that we...we..." mona stammered

"We...we...what?" Venus stated, wide eyed

"Quit!" mona answered lowly

"**WHAT!"** they bellowed shock

Mona had her arms folded as she stood nervous to what they might do her now the truth is said. Tealana sat down in the chair, grabbed the written speech and glared it.

Elissia held her head as she paced back and forth with anxiety of wanting to belt Mona for doing something without discussing with them first. Elissia knew she had left the note not Mona as she and Ashley never get along.

Venus thought this was an awesome opportunity as she wanted to quit along time ago to begin with as it was an exhausting thing to continue to do. It just was not her thing even though it got to get the world at least but feared if her true identity revealed that they may chase with torches and pitchforks but luckily their identities were safe as long they were.

"Guys, don't you think this might what we had been waiting for?" Venus said, wondering if the others were thinking the same.

Elissia gazed Venus in surprise and disbelief to what she was hearing. "What are you whacked?" she hissed, glaring with shocked gaze

"Don't you dare give that attitude missy." Venus barked

"Don't call me missy. Bitch!" Elissia barked back

"Alright that's enough. Sit down all of you...**NOW**!" Tealana annoyingly and angrily bellowed, ordering the barking salamander and terrapins to sit in the chairs as she stood with her hands resting upon her hips as she tapped her foot.

They did what they were told and sat down, silent and listened.

"Now if you don't want to go tell those who adored and worshipped our music...fine. I'm going to sit here and argue with you lot whether to debate about this or not. I'm calling Ashley and making a media conference then announce the retirement and coming home for good to begin my life with my future husband to be that is sleeping down the hall. I don't want to hear any more fights between you lot...do I make myself clear." Tealana angrily bellowed, shouting at the other three if they were misbehave children.

"Ok...yes ma'am...sure." one by one answered like they were seated in the corners of the room for a time out.

"Good. See ya when I get back." Tealana said, storming out of the kitchen and left the lair.

"I never ever seen this side of Tealana before. Have you?" Mona asked the others wondering

"No...never...this is a side never before." Venus answered, shocked

"Something is wrong or something must be bothering her. I think we should go with her and support this speech she wrote and announce the retirement with her. Not letting her do it alone then what are we? We began as a group and we should continue as an group." Mona said, screwing her statement

"Hee Ha Ha." Elissia giggled

"What's so funny?" Mona asked, folding her arms

"You and your little speech. Know where you coming from but need work on it." Elissia answered, explaining the keypoints of the statement.

"Mona's right and so is Tealana. We begun as a group and should finish it as an group. Are you in or out?" Venus asked, holding her hand in the centre.

Mona and Elissia reached to the centre and placed their hands upon Venus's hand and answered. "In."

"Alright then. Let's go with our sister." Venus stated, smiling

Elissia and Mona nodded and went after Tealana to back her up with the speech to the fans that supported them through. Mona left a note on the table stating to watch the news that will air them announcing their retirement.

But first they had to get to Ashley first and call for a TV media to air them. Which won't be very hard for them as they know where she is staying at the moment.

* * *

**In the plaza hotel**

Ashley picked up the phone to request a TV media crew.

"Hello." TV presenter answered

"Yes I am calling to give you a story." Ashley stated

"Really? What kind of story?" TV presenter asked

"The one about the Heaven Vixens are no more."

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter ten...

Ouch. This Ashley martin will do anything for a buck just to get what she always wanted; to become a superstar herself instead of managing them.

Will Elissia, Mona-lisa, Venus and Tealana arrive in time before the story is aired about their fake disappearance that Ashley will state on air?

Also then suspicions of Venus and Don is secretly discovered by Elissia. How? And when? And where?

What will she do and say?

April and Casey's wedding is coming up next also with a guest that still watches from afar, not revealing herself. Hmm...getting good. Oh one last thing the Japanese written sentence means in English **"Always be with you. Stay strong and together. Love mother and father."**

Read and review until next time...tootles see ya everyone *waving*


	11. suspicions,wedding's here & karai attack

A/N: I know everyone. This is an edited story and this chapter has a big title as it carries alot going on. Starting with the girls have come to an decision where they wish to announce the career retirement then find that their formal to be manager states they disappeared soon after landing in the New York Airport. Then it hit them as they listened to the story; realised it was better that way. Poor elissia suspicions begin to fly as she feels her lover, Donatello or she believes he is, had been secretly sneaking with Venus then later the wedding arrives and not long afterwards Karai have found the location of the lair and kidnaps Tealana. Neesa aka shadow angel finally reveals herself and performs her first step of her revenge.

Written 7th April, 2009  
edited 19th September, 2010

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN-SUSPICONS, WEDDING IS FINALLY HERE & KARAI ATTACKS**

As the girls left without telling anyone, assuming that when they will return; everything will be explained but this is important and must be done. Not realising that their actions may come with consequences for their disappearing act.

Dressed in their hoodies and baggie sweatpants as they make their way to the plaza hotel and explain their plan about retirement with the money hungry former manager; Ashley Martin. Luckily they weren't spotted as they finally arrived to the hotel that didn't take long as they gave extra cash to the cabby, requesting him to drive as fast as he could on the fastest route to the hotel.

While walking in the doors of the hotel with nervous feeling running through their bodies. Grasping hands as they assured eachother to be strong and proud of what they have accomplished now the next chapter of their lives is now to begin. But first to announce the retirement to the loyal fans before disappearing for good.

Elissia stopped and took a deep breath as she was getting nervous. Her friends gazed with assuring glances and nodded then walked in the conference room and saw it was crowded with the news reporters, TV media, and magazine writers.

Wondering how they were going to get to Ashley without been seen which will difficult. Silently walking past the reporters when they saw Ashley stepped out and stood by the microphone.

"Good morning. Thank you for coming. As some of you may know...the heaven vixens are no more." Ashley announced

Cameras flashed, reporters chattered among themselves as they gathered their notebooks and pens as they prepared to ask questions. Hands were held up as they waited to be chosen to ask their first question. Ashley martin pointed to the New York Times reporter standing before her.

"Miss Martin. When did they say or decided to announce about their retirement and why?" the New York Times reporter asked

"Well, I can not exactly answer that question as I don't really know myself. I was in much of shock to the news when I found out as I received a folded piece of paper stating and I quote "We quit." She answered

"Miss Martin." Channel 3 news reporter called

"Yes." She replied

"How could you have not known about their retirement plan if you were in-deed their music manager?" channel 3 news reporter questioned

"That is a very good question and I will tell you this that they were very secretive about what they did most of the time and sometimes there was alot of conflict about what was been planned or scheduled." Ashley explained beginning to feel the pressure

While the girls stood in the crowd among the news, magazine and paper reporters; they were feeling relieved to not worry about the pressure of the questions why they had decided to retire.

"One last question." Ashley required

"Miss Martin." Rolling stones magazine reporter called, holding up his hand

Ashley pointed to the magazine reporter and nodded.

"Do you know if they would ever return to tell us why they had decided to retire?" he asked, waiting to write the answer

"I don't think so. That would be something you can not count on to happen. Thankyou for coming." Ashley said, walking away to the back.

The girls walked to the back and confronted Ashley about the performance she gave. As they stood before; she immediately assumed they were more reporters.

"No more questions, I have papers to file." Ashley said, looking through her bag.

"We are not reporters." Tealana stated, folding her arms

"Tealana? Is that you?" she stammered asked

"Sure it is us, Ashley." Mona replied, removing the hoodie

Ashley glared the girls with 'uh oh' glance.

"What's wrong? You look a bit pale." Elissia inquired as she gazed 'I'm waiting' glance

"Girls...girls." she stammered called, arms open wide

"Don't you dare try to be all goodie too shoes with us, missy." Tealana hissed, giving her the evil eye glance

Venus, Mona and elissia stood beside Tealana surprised as they watched her stand in Ashley's face, wanting to give her a good smack in the face for trying to mark them with a name that may not be easy to clear.

"I didn't think you would be back." she stated, worried

"No you wouldn't. Would you?" Tealana hissed lowly

"So why did you come back?" she asked

"We've come to set the facts straight then disappear for good and you will be coming with us back out there to face the music." Tealana answered, smirking

Ashley gulped and took in breathe then answered. "OK."

Walking to the stage where the microphone stood as they noticed that the reporters were still around and writing on their notepads. Tealana grabbed the microphone as one news reporter noticed and immediately without hesitation began asking questions when the others finally caught on.

"Tealana...Tealana." the news reporter called

Tealana held her hand up, kindly signalling to patiently wait as she begun to request for silence.

"Ok, as you already were told by Ashley Martin here. We have officially retired. We apologise to our fans out there but it is time for to retire and allow new groups to try their chance in fame. It was fun but it is time for us take the next step. Thankyou for your time. See ya later." Tealana announced, waving and smiled as she walked away while her friends followed with Ashley behind them.

The crowd of reporters called out at once with questions. And cameras flashed taking their pics for the paper reports and magazine news.

Walking outside where no reporter in sight. Before they took off, one question ran through Mona's mind; wondering what Ashley had in mind for the unexpected retirement.

"So what do you have planned?" Mona asked, in a low curious tone

"Well your money will be assembled as normal." She replied, disappointed as her plan to steal the cash had been sabotaged

"Bullshit!" Elissia growled angrily

"I...I swear it. I'd even give the cash that I have right now until the rest is placed in the account later today." She offered

"Heh." Elissia grunted

Ashley opened the trunk and grabbed the suitcase that carried the cash then handed it over.

"It was a pleasure working with you girls. Miss ya." Ashley said, frowning

"Sure it was. It better be there later, Ashley or we will be back." Elissia hissed, taking the bag

Tealana, Mona and Venus remained standing behind and waited. Without saying another word; they walked away. Carrying the bag filled with cash to last at least six or seven months until the receive the remaining cash that is promised for their hard work.

* * *

**Back in the lair**

Leo meditated in the dojo while his brothers either continue to sleep or did what they enjoyed to amuse themselves. During the meditation, he was feeling alittle tense when a misty veil came over him. Opening his eyes and stood instantly then reached for his katanas but found himself weaponless. He was unarmed; walking to the dojo doorway as a light blinded his sight, trying to shield the blinding light from his eyes until he came to the end of the corridor.

Leo finally reached the end and what he saw will make him feel and wonder that not everything is what they appear to be. As he looked around, it was dark and cold.

As took one step out of the lair tunnel, he heard his name called out as if someone was crying and pleading for help.

"Leonardo...Leonardo help me."

The blue clad terrapin clinched his fists tightly as he turned around then saw a slim figure tied up on a stone wall. The strange raspy voice spoke again.

"Leonardo hel...help m-me."

As he walked toward the binded shadowy figure; a slight light shown upon the shadowy stranger. He gasped shock and fear as the blue clad terrapin tried to unbind her hands and legs when he was stalked from behind.

"Leonardo." A hoarsely evil voice called

Leo tried to control his fear and only had one hand untied when he turned around and faced the unexpected enemy standing behind him. Staring the large shadowy figure standing over him; glaring red eyes then he realised but it couldn't be...could it?

"No it can not be. I finished you myself." Leo cried, shaking his head confused with what he witnessed

"Ha ha...It is possible when you have the right key to return to life and become invisible, Leonardo. You should try!" Shredder stated and suggested

"No no no. You can not be real! You are dead! I finished you myself!" Leo scoldingly said

The evil shadow laughed incoherently and evilly smug as he reached out to grab Tealana's throat and tear it open. She shrieked in fear and cried out raspy.

"Leonardo!"

"Nnnooo!" He shouted, lunging for his arm but was punched down the ground.

Hitting the stone ground hard, looking up and witnessed the old foe grasping the golden blonde haired salamander maiden's throat, gasping and choked as the life was squeezed from her body. Leo watched helplessly, reaching out but couldn't move then he slipped on sub-conscious while he listened to the echoed evil laughter and gasping pleads.

Leo felt been shook as he was told to wake up and open his eyes. Incoherently stammerly shouting angrily and throwing his limbs about.

"Leo wake up." Don shook him

Leo opened his eyes and blinked as he looked around when he noticed that he was lying on the couch in the living room and not in the dojo where he was meditating earlier, not realising that he actually fell asleep which is very unnatural for him.

"What happened"? Leo confusedly wondered

"You were in the dojo; you looked like that you meditating but then started fight as if you were sleepwalking." Don replied, explaining what he witnessed as he too was confused.

"My son. Do you remember what you did? Were you still tired before you went in the dojo?" Splinter inquired, warily

"I remember that was in the kitchen with the girls, then leaving them to discuss about something in private and I went to the dojo to begin my morning meditation. Wait a minute where are they?" Leo answered, changing the subject

"I don't know." Don replied, raising a brow worried

"I'm sure they are just fine, my son." Splinter assured him

"No sensei, you don't understand. I had a vision about the shredder." Leo explained, exclaimingly softly.

His sensei and brother gazed him confused and glanced eachother, assuming that the blue clad terrapin may be alittle wary from the overwhelming meditation.

"Leo, I think you should rest now." Don assured him and gently pushing him down to rest. But he shot up, not realising that he had pushed his brother aside forcefully.

"No you don't understand. Tealana is in danger." Leo exclaimed fearfully

Both splinter and Don stood glancing Leo wondering what could have made him cry out in hysterics.

"My son, what did you see?" splinter asked reassuringly

"I saw shredder choking the life from Tealana, laughing as he mocked and bragged about finally living as an immortal. Now he is invisible that no one can stop him." Leo softly explained

"That could not be. You destroyed him. How can he come back?" Don said in disbelief

"I know but it seemed very real." Leo replied also disbelieved his vision but feared what it could mean.

"Hm...Don't worry my son. It was only a dream, she is safe and we will defeat the enemy as we always had." Splinter assured, softly. Placing his hand upon Leo's shoulder, giving him a small warm smile.

Leo returned the smile and nodded softly with no reply.

"Well anyway where are the girls?" Leo asked again

Raph walked up to the couch and grabbed the TV remote then turned it then flicked through the channels for the news report about what they were suppose to watch.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Don asked

Raph handed the folded paper stating to watch the news. Don read it and feared the worst.

"What is it?" Splinter asked

"They left to go back." Don replied

"Let me see that." Leo requested, reaching for the paper.

His eyes widen as he snatched the remote and flicked through the channels until one news channel showed Tealana and the girls standing before the media and announcing their plans of retiring.

As they watched and listened to the announcement; they felt happy but Leo also feared his vision may come true. The question is when, where and how.

"They actually did it." Leo whispered

"Did what?" Don wondered, which it was obvious that he saw and heard them say they wish to retire permanently.

"They planned to retire and live with us for good." Leo replied, explaining what he knew from earlier as he read over her shoulder when noticed the speech. He regrets but curious and wanted to know.

Raph and Don smiled gleefully and couldn't wait for them to return. Don also thought this would be a chance to spend more with Venus.

Raph glanced his purple clad terrapin and smiled. "Lookie lookie, who's very happy." Raph teased, smiling

"Huh? Wha?" Don stammered blushing

Raph teasingly chuckled and patted his brother on the shell.

"You look very happy and can't wait to play. Hmm..." raph snickered, smirking

"You are one sick turtle with a dirty mind. Y'know that Raph." Don stated

"Oh c'mon bro. You can't stand there and tell me that you aint wanting to tap that." Raph snickered, grinning

Don blushed so red as he was redder than a cherry apple. Raph laughed out then walked away with his hands on the back of his head.

Splinter rubbed his temples and wondered to himself. 'Where did I go wrong with that boy.'

Leo shook his head also wondered to himself. 'Oh raph, you're such a rotten turtle with a rotten mind.'

As they watched the news unaware they were watching the report already recorded before hand. Meanwhile topside, Tealana and the others were on their way back to the lair and wanted to see if Ashley was telling the truth and kept her word about the suitcase containing cash.

"Um...teala." Mona called softly

"Yeah Mona." She answered, gazing the brunette salamander

"Don't...you think that...Ashley is telling the truth?" she wondered

Both Venus and Elissia stood nearby silent also wondered the same thought and curiously desired to see if the case contained what was promised. Tealana felt little tensed as she placed it down and unlocked the case locks. Slowly opening the case and saw small amount of cash and travel tickets.

Tealana grabbed the cash and ran her finger through, feeling the paper as it flipped and counted how much could be. It took a few minutes when the estimated amount was counted.

"How much?" Elissia whispery asked

"About 4 or 5 grand." Tealana answered, clenching her hand around the banded cash.

"That doesn't seem to be alot but what was her plan with travel tickets?" Venus wondered, folding her arms

"No it doesn't seem much but atleast we won't have to worry about that thieving piece of trash again." Tealana stated lowly

"Well so what now?" Venus wondered softly

"Return to our new home, I guess." Tealana answered, standing up and threw the case in the nearest trash bin, but took the money

"Sounds absolutely perfect to me, let's go then." Mona happily and excitedly exclaimed running to the first manhole and leaped down.

"She is way too excited." Elissia stated, smiling

"We all deserve to be happy." Tealana replied, draping her arms over both elissia and Venus as they walked together, arm in arm. When Venus was alittle more silent than they were but expressed the same emotion inside.

"Venus...you alright?" Tealana asked concerned

"Yeah sure I'm ok." Venus replied, smiling and happily

"C'mon let's go home." Tealana said, leading the way as both Venus and Elissia followed behind her. Venus leaped in the manhole first but elissia quickly looked up above her and watched the clouds flew by and wondered if her dear mother was watching over her also happy that she has found happiness.

Smiling and sighed softly as she leaped down in the manhole but not all the way down; she leaned far enough to reach the manhole cover and closed the sewer entrance then continued back to the lair, her new home with the terrapin she hopes to begin a new life with.

But if only she knew that competition awaits her...let alone this competition happened to be her own dear friend; Venus. How will she accept the information if discovered and when? Walking down the sewer tunnels until the reached the lair's entrance and was welcomed by the waiting terrapins, running with open arms.

Raph swung Mona around in a circle, happily. Leo also happily embraced Venus but she was not so keen while Elissia hugged Don as she felt little suspicious when he pulled then walked away. Elissia chased after him and asked what could be distracting him.

"Donnie, what's the matter? Why wouldn't you hug me?" elissia softly asked, wearily concerned

"Nothing elissia, just little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night. I'll make it up to you later with dinner, ok." Don fibbed, smiling his small smile then continued to walk away.

"Ok." elissia replied softly, standing and watched him walked to the lab. She went to sit down and watch her fave soap show 'Days of our lives'.

Tealana also sat down with Elissia and watched the TV soap series. Mikey walked out of his room and stretched as he wondered where his girlfriend could be.

"Get a room will you two." Mikey whined as he stretched

"We will mikey." Mona replied, happily cooed

"Ugh...wait a minute where is Tealana?" Mikey grunted then panicked wondering where she was.

"Over here, honey." Tealana answered, waving

Mikey grinned ear to ear as he bolted to Tealana's side and draped his terrapin arms around her petite waist and gently scooping her up then placed her upon his lap as he gently kissed and nudged into her neck. Elissia smiled and silently stood up then walked away, leaving the lovers coo and giggle.

"Hey mikey, have some good news for you." Tealana whispery said

"Hmm...What could that be." mikey replied nibbing her neck

"Well...no more leaving the lair and officially retired from singing." Tealana replied proudly

Mikey softly gasped and gazed her as a huge smile grew on his terrapin face. Happily expressed his joy with kisses and embraced her in his arms. Tealana was very happy, now finding what she always wanted.

"Leo." Venus murmured softly

"Hmm." He mused

"Can we just relax and watch a flick." Venus requested

"What flick do you want to watch?" he replied

"Anything interesting with romance, please." she answered, softly in child like tone

Leo smiled and leaned in as their forehead would meet. "Sure; titanic is ok?" he replied, suggesting the flick

"Ok. Does that have romance in it?" she asked, hoping it would

"I'm sure it does." Leo unsurely replied, smiling his small smile

Venus lowly giggled and sighed, taking a seat as she waited for the movie to be played in the DVD player. Leo inserted the disc and grabbed the DVD remote, sat down next Venus as pretend to yawn and draped one arm around her shoulders while waited for the movie to play. Venus looked her left and noticed his arm was laying behind her shoulders; she reached over and grabbed his hand then move his arm and placed upon his lap as she softly tapped his hand.

"It is ok. Thankyou though." Venus politely assured

"Oh...ok then." Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck and wondered where he may be going wrong. Leo was getting bored with the movie while Venus watched it ever more interested and wanting to know will happen next as she heard a slight soft murmuring snoring sound.

Gazed in the corner of her eye and noticed that Leo had fallen asleep during the middle of the movie. She smiled and slowly stood up then sneaked away, leaving the blue clad terrapin asleep on the couch while the movie continued to play. Venus went to the lab where Don was tinkering on his computer, studying some new specimen. She silently walked and stood behind him while he didn't even notice that he had a visitor.

Rubbing the tired eyes and reached to his left as he grabbed the cup and nearly drank from it when he realised the cup was empty. Pushing the chair back then stood up before looking up, he bumped into Venus.

"Oh c'mon mikey why you have to do...do...Venus...ah...something wrong?" don stammered

"No...Nothing is wrong. Everything is just fine." Venus replied, seductively smirked and ran her finger down his scutes.

Don gulped and blushed. Placing the cup down and took her hand as he cupped her cheek, gazing into her light caramel brown eyes. Don leaned in slowly then kissed her terrapin lips so ever softly and tenderly.

"Let's get out of here." Venus whispery suggested, smiling

Don returned the smile and nodded. "Where do you want to go?" he whispery asked

"Anywhere." She whispery answered

Thinking where they could disappear to when he remembered the one spot that was hidden down the sewers that had been forgotten except for Donatello. "I have the perfect place."

* * *

29th May, 1999

**Three and half months later about two weeks before the big wedding**

Donatello and Venus had been sneaking out of the lair alot and spend time together. Leo assumed that he had gone wrong in every turn of trying to woe the pale clad terrapin but fail in vain every time he tries. So he thought maybe trying to bury himself in his ninjitsu training as he waits until Venus is ready to succumb her feelings to him without any pressure.

Donatello was in the kitchen making cup of coffee when Venus walked in and wondered if he might wanted to go for a ride somewhere under the starlight night sky.

"Hey Donnie, want to go for a ride?" Venus asked

"Yeah sure. Why not!" Don replied, smiling

"Elissia just going for a ride ok." Don called out

"Ok." Elissia replied

Elissia was suspicious for some time about Don and Venus since they had retired in February. Assumed they were only spending so much time as if they were close buds but then something else blossomed between them; more than should and suppose to be. Elissia thought that she might just been paranoid or jealous to either think or assume there could be anything remotely between them.

The paranoia got the better of her and decided to go after them; to make sure but then what would Don think if he found out now the trust is broken. Don and Venus took the shell cycle and went to find a well hidden spot within Central park.

"Donatello." Venus called, sitting down on the grass

"Yeah Venus." He answered, sitting down on the grass next to the pale clad terrapin

Venus sighed softly then thought about where to begin. "I have to tell you something." She stated softly

"I want to tell you something too." Don answered softly, rubbing the back of his neck

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" Venus asked, offering the opportunity

"You can go first." Don replied, suggesting Venus should go first

"I care about your brother but I'm not attracted to him. Because...I'm in love with you." Venus stated, declaring her heart and devotion

Don was surprised as he too felt the same for Venus. "I love you too, Venus." He answered also declaring his heart and devotion

"What about elissia? Do you care about her?" Venus wondered curiously

"I do but...I loved you more." Don answered, grasping her hand as he scooting closer to her side.

Don leaned in and kissed her soft terrapin lips, unaware they were been watched from the shadows near by. Two witnesses hid among the shadows and saw them together; one just happens to be on patrol and the other was spying.

Elissia had witnessed both Venus and Donatello made love in the shadowy darkness of the park. Her heart shattered in two; returning to the sewers coherently sobbed and remained hidden until she gained the strength to return back to the lair.

Elissia finally gathered what strength she had even though she is deeply heartbroken, betrayed by both her friend and the terrapin she believed had his heart. Then she thought to pretend to play the game and pretended nothing changed.

As she walked in the door of the lair; Tealana noticed elissia's unnatural expression. "Elissia you ok? Wanna talk about it?" she offered softly

"No thankyou" she replied softly, walking past Tealana into the kitchen

"Are you sure?" Tealana asked once more

"I'm sure." Elissia replied, as she walked to the sink and stood, leaning her hands on the bench and silently sobbed

"Ok; you know if you want to talk. We're all here for you." Tealana assured her, then walked out the kitchen.

'I know Tealana...I know.' Elissia thought to herself as she took out the steak cutting knife and cut her palm. Deep enough to make her hand bleed then wrapped her hand with clean bandage.

* * *

**14****th**** June, 1999 **

Walking in the bridal room where the bride and bridesmaids prepared for the ceremony. Elissia saw Don's reflection in the mirror as he walked in the door; felt her heart broke more and deeper but she tried her hardest not to cry as the flashback of the night she saw Don and Venus together.

"The big day is finally here, are you excited April?" Don asked, excitedly

"I sure am. What do you think?" April replied, wondered as she asked for her terrapin's opinion about the dress

Don's eyes widen and a smile grew as he glanced April in her wedding dress. "You...you look beautiful." He softly reassured her, commenting the bride

April smiled and walked up to him then reached out. Cupped his olive skinned cheek and gently brushed with her thumb back and forth softly. "Thankyou Donatello." she whispered

Elissia quickly finished putting on the mascara, took a breathe then stood up and walked towards Don and April, ushering him out of the room. Ok you two; c'mon girl we better get you ready for the ceremony and as for you mister. Go on out you go, it's bad luck boy. Off you go Don. She stated, ushering him out the door

"See you out there April." Don called out as he was ushered out

"Go on, get out of here Don." Mona teased

Don finally walked out the door and elissia closed it then faced the bride to be. "Now, are you ready April?" elissia asked

April nodded as she replied. "Yes; let's go."

Tealana walked past Venus and noticed how pale she was. "Are you ok, Venus?" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm ok." Venus replied softly

"You're lying." Tealana answered, folding her arms as she could see something was not quite right.

"To be honest I have something to tell you girls but I don't to over shadow April's big day." Venus stated, not wanting to take the spot away from April.

"What is it, Venus?" Tealana and Elissia asked

"Whatever it is Venus...it won't be a problem. I'm sure it can't be that bad." April assured told the pale clad terrapin

"I'm...I'm...Venus stammeredly mumbled

"Spill it V!" Mona hissed

"I'm pregnant." Venus cried

"What! You have kept this from us all this time?" Elissia exclaimed shock

"How long?" April curiously asked

"At least 28 weeks." Venus replied

"So this means that you could have been during the tour? Is that you felt sick most of time?" Mona wondered, trying to figure the exact date of the conception

Both Tealana and April exclaimed happily as they congratulated the mother to be along with Mona also congratulated. "Congratulations."

While Tealana, April and Mona congratulated and cooed around the mother to be terrapin; elissia remained silent and felt sick to the pit of her stomach now learning that Venus is pregnant; one question ran through her mind. Could she be carrying Don's baby or could it be Leo's?

"You don't look very big. You only seem to have a slight tiny bump showing." Tealana assumingly glanced

Mona glanced the slight tiny bump. "Does Leo know?" Mona assumed

Venus's heart beated faster than normal as she feared her secret might be discovered. "No, he doesn't." She replied, facing the floor and shook her head

"When are you going to tell him?" Elissia asked, wondering if her suspicions could be proven that might be carrying Don's child

Venus glanced Elissia with fear in her eyes as she noticed that Elissia was waiting for a answer. But realised that she was not very happy more like angry and disappointed. "I'm not sure; maybe when I feel ready. Please don't tell him." Venus pleaded

"We promise not to say one word, right elissia?" Tealana asked, glancing the silent ebony haired terrapin.

"Of course. I'll keep it quite." Elissia softly answered, pretending to be happy for the traitor

Tealana suspected that Elissia was not exactly her self.

"You have to tell him sooner or later Venus." Mona replied, making the pledge

"I know and I will when I'm ready." Venus replied

"Alright girls, how about we get April down the aisle shall we?" Tealana said

Meanwhile waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle; Casey was getting extremely nervous.

"Where's April? Do you think she might be having second thought?" Casey stammered incoherently, worrying that his new bride to be may change her mind.

"It is alright, Casey. It is traditional for the groom to not see the bride before the ceremony. I am sure she is on her way right now." splinter assured the nervous groom

The music started to play as Mona was the first walk down the aisle followed behind her was Tealana, Elissia and then finally Venus. Followed afterwards as the here comes the bride melody began to orchestra; April walked down the aisle.

Casey was astounded with how beautiful April looked. So were their terrapins friends. Up above watching over them an unknown visitor also witnessed the ceremony. As neesa watched and listened to the lover's exchanged their vows; she whispers in the wind for a group of snow white owls to fly over them as they say **'I DO.'**

"Do you April o' Neil take this man to be your lawful and wedded husband?" professor Honeycutt asked

"I do." April replied, smiling

"And you Casey Jones. Do you take this woman to be your lawful and wedded wife?" professor Honeycutt asked once more

"I do." Casey replied, smiling

"By the powers invested in me of dohunigt. I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Professor Honeycutt announced

The owls circled above the newlyweds as they sealed the ceremony with a kiss. Their guests applauded and cheered the newlyweds but were also mesmerized by the small group of owls circling them above. Neesa quickly climbed out from the barn window in the ceiling before she is seen as the owls prepared to fly up.

They looked around and wondered how the owls were able to fly in the barn and circle above them. Seeing no possible except for the barn doors that the owls could be able to fly inside as when sealing the ceremony. They wondered how could the owls know where to fly inside? Did someone send them? Or was it just a miraculous sign from the heavens?

Watching the owls fly away without giving another thought and continued on with the wedding then began the reception. Before the birds completely flew away, they flew to Neesa where she stood up above on the barn roof.

Neesa smiled and thanked the owls as they left and then blew a warm loving kiss in the wind around them all as they walked together to the reception. As the wind blew, Tealana felt the loving warmth gliding on the wind. She closed her eyes and embraced the loving feeling and continued on with the others as she held Mikey's hand and gazed into his baby blue eyes, smiling.

Mikey returned the smile, gently grasped her waist and gently pulled her towards him then lovingly kissed her. Neesa watched her sister and terrapin lover share a passionate lovers kiss, she smiled and nodded then whispered in the wind. _**"I'm very happy that you are happy. We shall meet soon."**_

Tealana pulled away and looked around as she heard a female soft voice whisper in the wind.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, hoped that mikey heard what she did.

"Hear what? Tealana you ok?" Mikey concerningly asked

"You sure...you didn't hear that?" Tealana asked again

Mikey glanced Tealana confused. "I didn't hear anything, Tealana. What was said?" he wondered

"What I heard in the wind and I quote...'I'm very happy that you are happy and we shall meet soon.' Tealana answered, repeating the message.

Mikey looked around and saw nothing. Confused but forever curious to know more about his love as she is enticingly interesting to him. Reassuring her lovingly as he embraces Tealana in his arms. "Its ok, honey. C'mon let's catch with the others and enjoy the party; hmm?" mikey suggested, smiling and gazed into her brown/green eyes.

Tealana nodded and smiled. Walking to the reception where the newlyweds and the rest of the guest celebrated the union of April and Casey. Neesa disappeared and hid in the woods nearby, meditating through the evening until returning to New York and continue with her mission.

* * *

**15****th**** June, 1999**

**The next morning at the Farm House**

After all the guest left the farm house assuming that the newlyweds have sneaked away to begin their first night of the rest of lives but they just went inside and stayed as they felt it wasn't right to leave their friends.

The terrapins and their girlfriends were in the kitchen having some breakfast when the newlyweds walked in the kitchen together. Leo noticed the couple walking and immediately assumed they would be on their way to wherever for the honeymoon by now.

"April...Casey...wouldn't you guys be on your honeymoon?" Leo stammered

"What kind of friends are we if we left now. Besides we will go later when it is safe. Until then we are here to stay." April replied, reminding the terrapins about the current circumstances

"I don't think anything will be happening; go on have fun enjoy beginning the first day of your married life. We'll be fine." Don informed

"Yeah, we have our girlfriends with us. We will be ok." mikey said, snuggling with Tealana as he gently nuzzled his beak on her neck. Tealana smiled and giggled.

"We can't. I have a feeling that we should wait." Casey replied, explaining his gut feeling

"Mikey. I believe Casey could be right." Tealana stated softly

"What you mean?" Mikey asked, frowning confused

Tealana sighed and turned around so she could face the orange clad terrapin. "I feel the presence around that something will happen." Tealana said, wearily

The occupants within the kitchen stood in silence. Paused before making their way to the vehicles outside and prepared for whatever could be waiting for them back in New York. But the question is when and who?

Neesa opened her eyes and sensed the clan were leaving the farmhouse and hopping in the vehicles then started the engines and began to drive off. Running like the wind, swiftly then leaped upon the back of the van then swiftly hid underneath before she was discovered but she couldn't risk that. Holding on tight as she hid underneath the vehicle as it drove on the highway back to city.

One hour and half they finally reached New York, before the terrapins returned to the lair; Leo drove to the antique shop and dropped the newlywed's home. While the terrapins and newlyweds discussed about their plans, neesa sneaked out from underneath of the vehicle and disappeared in the shadows nearby, silently climbing the fire-escape and watched over them from above then disappearing once again until it came to finally reveal herself.

"Stay sharp guys." Leo ordered, just alittle paranoid with good reason

"Don't worry fearless leader." Raph replied, reassuring his brother

"Thanks guys for been there and dropping us home." April showing her gratitude

Casey also grateful but he just nodded and smiled. "Be careful guys." He informed

"Always are." Don answered

"Go on you two...enjoy your wedding morning...night...whatever." Mikey stammered

His brothers and friends chuckled. Laughing at the poor orange clad terrapin stammered trying to gently urge the newlyweds to go upstairs and enjoy their first day as husband and wife.

Raph grasped mikey's shoulder, assuring him gently. "Never mind mikey. You'll get there one day."

Mikey huffed and jumped in the van waiting with Tealana. Tealana grasped mikey's hand and smiled softly. He returned the soft smile and draped his arm around her shoulder then leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips.

"I love you Tealana." He whispered

"I love you mikey." She whispery replied

Just outside the vehicle while the others talked and planned. Splinter gently requested his sons and now to be daughter in-laws to return in the van. "Congratulations April and Casey. May you have a happy life together." Splinter stated softly, bowing

"Thankyou sensei." The newlyweds replied, April hugged the old rat then allowed Casey to handshake his paw before seeing them off as they hopped back in the van and drove away. Returning back the lair.

"Let's go home. I have something to give to you Don." Elissia told the purple clad terrapin, smiling

"Ooooh...I wonder what it could be." Don replied, curiously

"Save it til we get home." Leo requested softly

"See ya guys later." Don said, waving

"Yeah Case. Enjoy it while it lasts. Hee Hee." Raph teased

"Oh don't you worry Raph. We will." Casey chuckled, smirking and grasped April's waist, nuzzling in her neck; giggling

"Goodbye April and Casey." Splinter farewelled as Leo began to drive away. The newlyweds waved their friends as they drove out of the alley way then round the corner and disappeared into traffic. Casey smirked playfully and chased April inside and upstairs to the apartment.

* * *

**About twenty or thirty minutes later**

Finally arriving to the lair, Leo parked the van in the garage and hopped out then aided his sensei out of the passager side. While Venus and the others hopped out from the back. Mona stretched her arms above as she felt raph's strong terrapin arms embraced her waist tenderly and tightly. Draping her own arms around the terrapin grasp and leaned her head upon his chest lovingly.

"Hmm...You are so hot!" Raph whispery commented

"You aint bad yourself, handsome." Mona whispery replied

"How about we go upstairs." Raph wondered, nuzzling in her neck

"Let's watch a horror flick please." Mona requested softly

"Alright, for you." Raph replied, falling for her puppy eye glance

"Thankyou raphie boy." Mona whispered, gently scratching his chin

"Wanna watch a movie with us?" raph asked, hoping they would join him and Mona for horror flick afternoon.

"What's the flick?" Don replied

"The tangler." Raph answered, grinning devilishly

"Ooooh...The tangler. Scary." Mikey sarcastically replied

As they all sat down and ate popcorn, enjoying the movie after the long drive. Crashing sounds echoed in the sewer outside the lair. Splinter was in his room mediating. Assuming it must be the walls falling or cracking from the recent earthquake that had had occurred nearly four months before. Suddenly his eyes snapped opened when he felt a tensed shiver ran down his spine, jumping to his feet and opened the door. Seeing his sons and new daughters to be were safe but he still couldn't shake the wary feeling, walking to the living and sat in the chair also watched the horror flick which is not something he normally enjoyed but he thought if something was about to happen; better be to safe then sorry later.

Ignoring the disturbance when the lair door was blown off it hinders and gray smog float through the lair, making them unprepared terrapins to inhale the smoke. Covering their mouths from dusty smog when a familiar voice was heard, walking behind the greyish smog and followed by her clan.

"Foot attack...destroy them all...except for her. I want her alive." Karai demanded, pointing towards Tealana

"You will not **TOUCH HER**!" Mikey shouted in anger and attacked.

The golden blonde haired salamander gasped and silently gulped as she knew her time had come.

"Girls run now." splinter ordered

Leo, raph, Don and splinter assisted Mikey in the battle after he told the girls to run to safety. At first they wouldn't, they stayed and wanted to help.

Tealana and the others ran for safety when they were chased and trapped. Tealana was slugged on conscious then foot soldier picked her up, threw over his shoulder and ran off to escape with the prisoner. "There are too many of them, we have to back off!" Don inquired

"Back off? This is our home!" Raph hissed and barked

"Raphael, we won't make another day if we do not retreat now." Splinter ordered

Venus, Mona and elissia were trying to defend themselves when they saw one foot soldier had taken Tealana. Mona tried to chase after him when she slugged to the ground, wiping away the blood from her mouth as she shouted out. **"NO TEALANA!"** running after them again.

Raph heard Mona's cry and chased after her when he saw one of the foot goons had taken Tealana. Stopping his lover and grabbing her arm, assuring her to retreat.

"No! Tealana!" mikey shouted and ran after his lover

"Mikey don't!" Leo yelled, pleading his little brother not to follow after his lover especially he may get himself killed trying.

"I will come for you... I swear it!" he cried, closing his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his terrapin face and retreated

"Girls, get in the battle shell and go. We'll meet topside, take this elissia. We'll track you with it, ok." Don assured her, handing the shell cell

"I love you Donatello." Elissia said, reaching for his face and kissed him then released him

"I love you too...Go on... Get out of here." Don replied, while he gazed in the corner of his eye towards Venus to show that he loved her even thought he lied to elissia.

"Venus drive now!" Elissia demanded

Neesa wasn't far away when she sensed something terrible had occurred. Standing on the rooftop nearby when she saw the battle shell speed out of the warehouse, she jumps upon the roof and placed a cloaking device upon the vehicle. Venus wondered what the thud on the roof was; so she leaned her head out and tried to look when she saw masked figure leaned over the side to the driver side where Venus occupied the seat. Opening the door and gently ushered the pale clad terrapin to scoot over into the passager side.

"Don't do that again, you'll give us away." Shadow angel murmured softly

"How? They will be able to track and follow us." Mona cried

"No they can't and they won't. They can't follow something that can't be seen!" shadow angel softly replied

"We're...we're invisible? How?" Elissia stammered confused

"I installed a cloaking device on the roof." Shadow angel replied, driving as she could to take the remaining escapees to a safe haven where they would be safe. She looked over her shoulder and only saw three within the vehicle.

She sighed and ordered them to continue driving until they reached April's apartment that will not take long to arrive. "Keep driving to April's and I will go back for the boys and bring them back."

Stopping in a shadowy alley way as she jumped out from the driver's side, then Mona called out. "Wait."

Shadow angel stopped and glanced back as Mona handed the shell cell to the masked stranger and told her to use it. "Here take this, use it to find them. Ask for Raphael."

"You are?" she asked

"Mona...Mona-Lisa."

Shadow angel nodded and took the shell cell and then told them once more to leave. Venus called out requesting her name before she left. "Wait."

She stopped and waited for whatever the reason she was requested to halt. "Who are you?" Venus asked whispery

"I am shadow angel." She answered then taking off to the building rooftop while Venus scooted back to the driver's seat and gazed out the window after closing the door. Without a second thought she did what was demanded and continued to drive back to the antique shop and knocked on the apartment door when they arrived.

Knock knock

The banging on the apartment door disturbed the sleeping couple. April rose from the bed and softly grumbled, wondering who would be banging on the door so harshly.

Knock knock

"Ok ok...I'm coming. Hold your horses." April grumbled, rubbing her eyes

As April opened the door, Elissia shot in the apartment trembling like a leaf.

"Girls, where are the guys? What happened?" April cried, closing the door

"They are still in the lair. We were attacked." Mona answered, raspy

"Attacked? By Who?" April asked, fearful

"Some chick dressed in silver amour. Calling herself the shredder." Mona replied, raspy

'Karai.' April whispered angrily, grabbing the phone and tried to call the terrapins but there was no answer. Running to the bedroom where Casey laid. She shook the sleeping man awake then requestingly pleaded him to go out and look for the guys.

"Casey...wake up...the guys are in trouble." April cried

"What?" Casey exclaimed, suiting himself up in his gear and without a second thought or saying a word. He kissed April then ran out the door in search for their friends.

"April...we have to wait until she finds and bring them back here." Mona said

"She? Who is she?" April stammeredly asked, raising her brow

"She said her name is shadow angel and Mona gave the shell cell to track them." Elissia replied, stating the name given

"Who is Shadow angel?" April hissed

"We will find out when they get here, won't we?" Mona said, standing by the window and staring out it.

Casey arrived to the lair and aided them against karai's army of foot ninja as they managed to escape and stealthily ran to April's until Shadow Angel stopped them as they surfaced from the sewers.

Standing in the shadows as she requested for the red clad terrapin. "Are you Raphael?"

"Who's asking?" raph replies in defence

"I'm not your enemy. I'm a friend and I came to find you on behalf of the one called Mona-lisa." Shadow angel answered, walking out from the shadows

"How you know that name? How you know my name?" raph demanded as he leaped towards shadow angel.

"Raphael no!" Splinter cried, holding one arm out; pleading his son not to attack. She stepped aside and knocked him down to ground and held him with her foot upon his throat.

"Now...I know your name because she told me and she gave me this cell phone device to track you. I'm gonna take my foot off you throat and let you up. Can I do that?" she said, gazing down the red clad terrapin

Raph breathed softly and nodded without saying a word. "Good." Shadow angel said, retrieving her foot and allowing him to stand.

"Who are you?" Don asked

"That is not important at this time. Now where is she?" Shadow angel replied, softly demanding for answers about the whereabouts of her sister.

"Who?" Leo answered, frowning suspiciously

"Tealana? Don't say Karai has her?" shadow angel fearfully said

"Yes." Don raspily answered

"Wait a minute...back up! How you know that? How do you know that her name was Tealana?" Mikey demanded, confused

"Damnit! I will explain everything when we get to a safer location. Come...we move quickly...there is not much time." Shadow angel stated, leaping to the rooftop.

Casey, splinter and the terrapins followed her up the rooftop where she waited then began running again. Leaping over the rooftops and Leo managed to keep up.

"Are the girls safe?" Leo asked

She glanced the blue clad terrapin and sighed. "Yes...they are at your friend's apartment; April o'Neil." Shadow angel replied

Leo glanced the masked stranger alittle surprised but also curious to want to know how she knew their friend's name. When they finally arrived to the apartment; at first raph didn't believe the masked stranger's story not until they walked inside and he saw that she was telling the truth.

"Mona!" raph softly cried, running to her with open arms

Mona ran to the red clad terrapin also with opened arms, embracing him.

Mikey sat down in the chair, feeling very angry with himself as he sobbed. Silently beating himself up that he couldn't save his girlfriend when he felt a warm tender soft hand sat upon his shoulder reassuringly.

"Michelangelo-san...Tealana is alive. Don't worry, we'll find her. Karai can not do anything yet for 24 hours." Shadow angel assuringly explained

Suddenly raph let Mona go then swiftly went to shadow angel and grasped her around the throat and held the masked stranger against a wall. Demanding for answers about how she knew so much.

"Alright lady. Talk! How do you know us and our girlfriend's names." Raph demandingly ordered

"I have been watching over you and especially my sister." Shadow angel replied, glaring into raph's narrowed slit dark brown eyes, showing the red clad terrapin no fear.

"Sister?" raph muttered

"Yes...my sister. Now would you please, put me down if you would be so kind." Shadow angel requested softly

Raph placed her down on her feet and then moved aside allowing her to further explain herself.

"Who's your sister?" Don asked confused and unison; glaring with a raised frowning brow

"Start explaining who you are and how you know Tealana?" Michelangelo angrily demanded

Shadow angel sighed and walked to the front of the TV set and faced them as she softly requested everyone to sit.

"Sit down and listen carefully. I will explain it short for you to know everything. Tealana is my twin sister and I have been searching for her almost 5 years now. We were separated when we were young; six years old to be précised." Shadow angel answered, when she was cut off with a certain curious question.

"May we see your face and tell us what is your real name?" Leo requested

She sighed softly as she took the masked off and revealed to everyone her identity. "My name is Neesa Swiftstone." She introduced herself, holding the mask underneath her right arm

"If you are Tealana's twin sister; shouldn't you look like...like an salamander?" Elissia asked

"That is correct! I am her twin sister but I do not appear like her." she answered, closing her eyes as tear streamed down her cheek

"But you look normal." Venus stated

Wiping the tear away and replied, explaining what she knew so far. "I know but I'm not...normal. I was experiment upon like you were girls but only difference with me is that you changed into what you are and my DNA evolved with the mutation."

"How do you know all this?" Mona asked softly

"I was raised by the one scientist that escaped 16 years ago. His name was Jonathan Swiftstone and the shredder forced him to create he desired because he wanted a serum for eternal life and youth. But it was said only twins can give that power!" neesa explains, also still searching for answers

"Why twins?" Elissia wondered

"Apparently the one you know as the shredder had found 5,000 year old Egyptian scroll that foretold twins that will be mankind's saviours and protectors. Twin that were foretold by a astrologer in the year 1331BC, prophesized that two girls...identical twins; one red with brown and green eyes and one gold with brown and blue eyes."

"Your eyes are the same color though." Mona stated softly

"That is where you are wrong, Mona. I have one brown and one green. I'm wearing a colored contact lenses to disguise my identity." Neesa assured her as she removed the lenses.

"So that is why Tealana has brown and blue." Mona said, remembering her eye color

"Exactly. But she is not the one...I am...I'm the key to Karai's plan to resurrect her master." She whispery replied

"What are we waiting for? We got to go find and rescue my girlfriend." Mikey exclaimed, jumping to his feet and nearly stormed out the apartment

"We need a plan to rescue Tealana with a levelled head not clouded. I share your anger and pain but Karai needs to test her blood if she is the one." Neesa assured the clouded judgmental orange clad terrapin; he nodded and sat down calmly

"And what will happen to Tealana if Karai learns she isn't the one? Will she still kill her?" Venus wearily asked

"Yes...she'd try to use her blood to find me." Neesa whispery replied

"The more we chit chat; the longer Tealana is in danger with Karai." Mikey angrily hissed

"Karai will kill her anyway if she doesn't get what she wants." Neesa replied, trying to control her anger

"That won't happen; I won't let it!" Mikey barked angrily and tearfully

Neesa sighed and walked to the orange clad terrapin, gently grasping his terrapin face and glanced into his baby blue eyes. "Don't worry, she won't be able to...if we stop her in time." she whispered

"You sure about this?" mikey tearfully said

"I'm sure and we will find her." Neesa whispery assured him, hugging him

"Let's go and rescue her." Mikey whispered gazing up to neesa.

Neesa smiled and used her healing power as she hugged the terrapin without him realising it.

"We're not in any condition to fight, mikey." Leo stated, holding his left forearm

Neesa released mikey from the hug and walked to the blue clad terrapin. "Give me your hand and stay still, Leonardo-san."

"Why? What are you doing?" Leo wondered

Neesa grasped his forearm and replied, requesting the terrapin not to move. "Just relax and don't move."

Neesa placed her other hand upon Leo's forearm and heal him to his full strength and did the same for his brothers before they could fight Karai and her army of ninja foot clan.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Don asked, curious but also thought there must be a scientific explanation

"I have the ability to heal certain wounds but I can't heal the deceased...meaning I can not heal no one that is dead." Neesa replied and explained the extend of her power

"Let's go and kicked some foot butt. Mikey stated, jumping out the window first then followed by Raph after he kissed her forehead and telling her that he'd back.

"Ok I'll be back." Leo said, giving a kiss he cheek then followed his brothers and new ally with Casey waiting on the rooftop.

As terrapins climbed to the rooftop but wondered where Neesa had gone to then Casey saw her on the rooftop across the alleyway toward to the left, waiting.

"She's good." Casey commented

"And extremely fast." Don also commented, surprised

As she waited for the others to leap the rooftop, a vision waved over her and what Neesa saw will change everything two brothers will learn life as they know it forever. A short pause and continued on the lead over the rooftops towards the foot headquarters.

Running through her mind was one thought as she smiled and could smell victory approaching. 'Revenge is finally mine.'

Now they finally arrived to the foot building and stopped before going to the first stage of the plan. Neesa searched for a way in the building while Don handed around binoculars to his brothers and Casey but also offered Neesa a pair when she held her hand up and shook her head then took out her edge grabber and rope.

Holding in her hand as she walked back then ran fast she could and leaped out towards the building then threw her hooked rope to grab the edge of the building.

"She's a crazy chick." Raph stated, unamused

"You jealous raph that she had a better idea." Casey teasingly mused

Raph growled lowly as he held his fist trembling at Casey.

"C'mon boys let's go already." Leo ordered, leaping out for the rope and climbed after Neesa. Don followed Leo then Mikey and Raph then lastly Casey but luckily Raph caught him from almost slipping. Sneaking in the building's perimeter then worked their way to the lab where Tealana was held prisoner.

Meanwhile at April's apartment, Mona was getting anxious as she was worried about Raph. Venus tried to assure the wary brunette haired salamander, only to have a backhand slap collide with her face.

"Mona what was that for?" Venus asked, holding her cheek

"Sorry..." Mona answered softly then continued to gaze out the window

"You ok?" Venus replied, hoping she was thinking about something reckless but then the pale clad terrapin also had the same idea.

"Don't you think we should go help them?" Mona said, wondering and hope to be supported

Venus smiled and replied instantly. "Let's go."

"You can't. You shouldn't be going anywhere...you should stay here due to you are pregnant." April wearily stated

"April is right...you should stay here." Elissia said lowly

"I can protect myself and the baby is just fine." Venus replied

"No excuse. I'm not letting you go, Venus" April told the pale clad terrapin

"It is not up to you...to say what I can or can not do, April. I apologise for snapping at you like this but you can not stop me. I'm going." Venus replied, lowly hissing

"I'm sorry, Venus but I can't let you leave." April replied when she was distracted with the timer beeped. Walking to the kitchen and checked on the chicken roast cooking in the oven when she returned to the living room. Venus has disappeared with the others out the window.

Running to window and leaned out of it. Looking around to the ground hoping to see them but there were gone. Splinter opened his eyes and walked in the living room.

"Miss O'Neil." He called

"Yes Master Splinter." She answered

"Don't worry they are strong. They will be ok." splinter assured softly

"I hope you are right." April replied, gazing out the window.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter eleven...


	12. reunion, rescue, birth & a funeral

**A/N:** Casey and April only just exchanged their wedding vows recently; Karai has found their lair and kidnapped Tealana in hope to find the source for her master/father's resurrection. Neesa takes the first step in her revenge and reunites with her sister, reveals herself afterwards and tried to heal someone that she hardly knew that she also recently seen performing adultery. She also sensed that female terrapin was gravely ill. How would she explain to the others about the illness their friend is suffering from and makes a strong decision to keep what she seen a secret. Even though she knows it wasn't hers to keep not until she began to grow attach to her sister's friends as she re-connects with her dear lost sister. Leo and Donatello shared something that can't be told as it will destroy their brotherhood apart and one believes to be the father of a tiny infant that he doesn't know that she is really his niece. Donatello is the father and Leonardo is the uncle but he believes he is the father. Very sad. Enjoy tootles...

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE REUNION, RESCUE, BIRTH & FUNERAL**

**22****nd ****June, 1999**

Shadow angel led Casey Jones and the terrapins through the defence grid of the foot building; stealthily worked their way through the levels until they reached the genetics laboratory and jumped into the shaft. Shadow angel saw Tealana tied up on the operating table and been prepared for blood de-transfusion. Kicking the shaft cover and jumped down as she drove her daggers into the necks of the surgeons, instantly killing them.

The other two assisting surgeons grabbed the operating knives and tried to drive them through her chest and neck. Shadow angel grabbed the arm of the first surgeon and snapping his arm in three places then drove the knife through his chest furthering breaking his neck while the other was knocked out by Leonardo, jumping after her.

She gazed Leo and nodded. The blue clad terrapin returned the nod as he assisted shadow angel to release Tealana. Mikey leaped down through the shaft and quickly looked around for anymore goons that could be hiding while Don, raph and Casey jumped in the lab from the shaft.

Mikey turned around and waited until both shadow angel and Leo had finally cut the binds off from her wrists and ankles. Shadow angel picked her sister up and softly nudged her cheek as she sisterly embraced the golden blonde haired salamander maiden. Tealana softly and weakly moaned as she opened her eyes. "Mikey?" She raspily called

"I'm here, Tealana." Mikey answered softly, reaching for his soft pale green skinned cheek

Mikey grasped her hand and nuzzled in her hand then leaned in, giving Tealana a kiss on her forehead. Shadow angel smiled happily for her sister but she had to interrupt as the genetic lab will filled with foot ninja and they will be surrounded with no escape.

"I hate to interrupt this reunion but we should be pushing on before any foot ninja approaches." Shadow angel stated

Don looked out the lab door and saw a empty corridor. "The coast seems to be clear."

Shadow angel gazed Tealana and smiled. Placing her feet down so she could stand and retrieved a dagger from her side. "Here...take this."

Tealana glared the weapon and warily hesitated then finally took the dagger.

Shadow angel smiled but she knew Tealana might not use the dagger. Shadow angel thought, giving Tealana a weapon just in case if one or all weren't able to protect her that she had protect herself against whoever may harm her.

Unaware as they try to find their way of the foot maze without have to face Karai but shadow angel wanted to have one last confrontation before retreating. Karai and her army of foot soldiers were waiting in the buildings compound where the exit doors stood also little the heroes knew that Mona, Elissia and Venus were not far behind.

The girls just arrived outside the foot building and tried to search for the entrance but found two foot guards stood outside the doors of the building. Looking from the corner of the wall as they hid in the alleyway then Mona had an idea if they couldn't beat them then join them.

"Mona what are you doing?" Venus whispery asked

Mona placed her finger on her lips, making the shush sound then took out a penny from her belt and flicked out so it would roll while they made their way towards them. Before entering the doors; Mona slid her finger across her throat, signalling to cut their throats then she realised that they had no weapons.

Both Elissia and Mona covered the guards mouths while wrapping their other arm around the guards throats and snapped their necks, instantly killing them. Venus looked inside and went in; Mona and elissia followed in after her.

As they silently ran through the halls when Mona stopped and held her hand up, signalling the other two to stop. She quickly looked around and saw the shaft above her; Mona leaped up; followed by Elissia then Venus as they aid her inside before discovered.

Looking down the shaft and watched the foot ninja run through the halls and heard one of them scold angrily.

"Where did they go?" elite ninja scolded

"I don't know." Foot ninja replied

"**FIND THEM, KARAI WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURE! FIND THEM!"** elite ninja ordered

Instead jumping down from the shaft and continued run through the corridors to reach their mates and assist them in the battle. They crawled through the shaft system until they reached the centre compound and saw it was surrounded with foot ninja waiting.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door; shadow angel stayed right beside Tealana all the way as they ran through the corridors, defeated any obstacles along the way.

"Ok, Tealana whatever happens...use this dagger and drive it through the heart of anyone tries to attack you at any given time. Don't hesitate to kill them." Shadow angel assuringly instructed

Tealana gazed silent and nodded. Shadow smiled and grasped her hand as she retrieved the remaining dagger. As they were just about go through the door, shadow angel heard footsteps from behind them. She released Tealana's hand, leaped up over the back of the group to protect them as she sheathed her dagger and unsheathed her sword from her back.

Waiting for the coward attackers as they slowly walked out of the shadows ready to attack. Shadow angel clenched her teeth angrily; raph gruntly said when he saw the group. "Oh crud."

"Tealana stay here." Mikey requested, as he assisted his brothers and allys.

"What now?" Don asked lowly

"Kill them...kill them all!" shadow angel told them

"Now you are talking my language, girl!" Raph said, gazing the masked heroine and smiled

Shadow angel gazed the red clad terrapin, returned the smile and softly nodded then threw four extremely sharp shurikens. During the battle, the doors opened behind them and Karai held Tealana's arm behind her as she pointed a dagger towards her throat.

"Let's go." Leo ordered

"Where's Tealana?" Shadow angel fearfully asked

Mikey picked up the dagger and feared for his lover and blindly rushed through the doors. "Mikey!" Leo called, reaching for his brother

Chasing the orange clad terrapin through the doors and stopped in their tracks when witnessing Karai held Tealana with the knife pointing towards her throat.

"Surrender or the girls dies." Karai ordered, slowly digging in her skin

Inside the shaft above; Mona saw Karai captured Tealana and she lifted the shaft cover. Elissia looked down and help Mona to unscrew the shaft cover then Mona gawked Elissia.

"Where did you get that?" Mona asked whispery

"I always carry a swift army knife. Handy huh?" Elissia replied, shrugging slightly

Mona shook her and lifted the shaft cover then sat it up far enough out of her way. "Ready?"

Venus and Elissia nodded.

"Alright let's go, girls." Mona said, leading them out of the shaft.

Jumping down the shaft and landing upon a group of foot soldiers that stood underneath them as they fell. Knocking half on conscious and breaking backs of those who didn't black out.

"Mona!" Raph cried, surprised but also alittle disappointed when he had instructed her earlier to stay with April.

"Are we late boys?" Mona asked, smirking

"Fashionably sis." Don replied, glad with the calvary

"Enough talk, let's kick some foot butt." Raph ordered

Shadow angel leaped towards Karai after she threw a shuriken at Karai's arm, making her release Tealana. Mikey ran to her side and kept her behind him at all times as he fought against the enemy and tried to escape the ever growing army.

Shadow angel held her sword towards Karai's throat as she glared the foot heiress with narrowed red deathly slit stare. "I can finally have my revenge but killing you won't do anything to bring back my parents!" shadow angel hissed

Karai returned the deathly stare, grasping her bleeding arm. "I only need Tealana. Ha ha." Karai replied, evilly laughed as she swung a sword but it clashed with shadow angel's katana.

"Ha ha...you dumb bitch! She isn't the one." Shadow angel replied, musingly snickered

"What! How do you know this?" Karai demanded, leaning with all might as she tried cut the enemy with her sword

"Did the result say negative?" shadow angel replied, musingly smug

Karai gawked shadow angel shocked. "That is not possible." Karai hissed

Shadow angel kicked Karai in her torso, making her stumble a couple steps back as she walked and readied herself to slice the enemy in half when Karai stopped the attack.

"Yes it is possible, Karai. You will not resurrect your master...I have destroyed your genetics lab." Shadow angel lowly told Karai

Karai punched shadow angel's mouth, making her swing her head to the side. She faced Karai, clenched her teeth as she punched her in the chest; slightly winding her. Stumbling backwards again; she was disarmed.

Shadow angel reached and grasped Karai's throat as she held her up off her feet, ready to drive the sword in her gullet when she was attacked from behind.

Dropping Karai to the ground and turned to block the attack from the elite ninja that tried to swing his double sided axe; pushing with all might to stop the axe been driven into her chest while Karai got what strength and retrieve a dagger from it sheathing case sitting on her leg within her boot.

While doing so, Karai pushed herself up on her feet and tried to attack shadow angel from behind Venus saw Karai tried to do the dishonourable and she yelled and jumped in to protect the masked heroine. Venus tried to shadow kick Karai when she stepped aside and punched the pale clad terrapin's face then reached over and draped her arm around her throat with the dagger pointing at her jaw.

Shadow angel faced Karai holding Venus then her deathly glance changed instantly to fearful worry gaze.

"Surrender! Or she dies." Karai ordered

"Let her go, Karai!" Shadow angel demanded as she recalled her vision about the one was destined to die. But she swore that would never happen, no matter what.

"Don't do me...any favors guys." Venus raspily pleaded

Karai glared the enemy with a deathly narrowed slit glance as she whispered in Venus's ear. "You will not live and neither will your baby."

Venus eyes widen, wondering how could she know about her pregnancy as she tried to break free from her grasp.

"Let the girl go, Karai!" shadow angel demanded again, grabbing another shuriken from her belt but a smaller one that can be thrown straight to the head like a bullet.

"I will say once more...Surrender now or do you wish to risk the unborn child's life?" Karai evilly mused

"What? No! Don't hurt Venus...please let her go!" Leo demanded

"Give me Tealana and you can have the terrapin back." Karai bargains, evilly musingly smiled

Venus struggled abit as she shouted out. "No, don't do it! Just kill the bitch!"

"I'll trade the pregnant terrapin for Tealana...now drop your weapons. **DO IT!" **Karai orders, hissing

"Take me...I won't resist you. Let the girl go." Shadow angel said; surrending as she threw her katana to the floor.

"Excellent...Foot ninja restrain her and Tealana too." Karai ordered, still held Venus hostage

"Don't need Tealana...leave her out of this! It's between us. Leave the others alone now that you have me. Let them all go." Shadow angel shouted, pleading as she was restrained and her katana kicked aside

"Alright, since you asked so politely. And maybe you're right, I don't need her but I'm not chancing that. Here is Venus." Karai stated while driving the dagger into Venus's side that punctured her lung and forced internal bleeding then harshly pushed Venus to the floor.

Leo shouted angrily as he leaped up and slit the foot in his path to reach Venus. "No Venus!" he cried

Shadow angel broke free and snapped the two ninja's necks that tried to restrain her. Ran to her weapon then ran towards Karai and stopped Leonardo in his tracks as he also wanted to avenge Venus.

"You will pay for this, Karai!" Leo angrily spat, swinging his twin katanas towards Karai when they clashed with shadow angel's katana.

"No Leonardo-san...get Venus out of here now!" shadow angel ordered, as she tried to stop Leonardo doing the unthinkable that could destroy himself and his code of honour

"No, Karai is mine!" Leo angrily spat, trying to push shadow angel aside but she was too strong for the blue clad terrapin. Karai tried to attack again when she was kicked in the chest making her fly across the floor a couple metres towards the steel wall.

"Leo get out of here, Karai is mine. I will avenge Venus; just get the hell out of here **NOW!**" shadow angel demandingly ordered the terrapin to leave

"Make sure she gets it good for me." Leo requested as he took off the other direction and picked up Venus and carried her out.

Shadow angel nodded then turned and faced Karai, walking towards her.

"Shadow angel! Don't do this!" Mikey cried out

Shadow angel quickly gazed the orange clad terrapin and demandingly ordered. "Take my sister now; get out of here!"

Tealana thought to try pleading the masked heroine to retreat with them. "Shadow angel, please."

Shadow angel didn't answer with words but telepathically. 'Go now, get to safety sister.'

Suddenly Tealana knew the second they telepathically linked to each other's minds and she heard shadow angel's thoughts. Feeling mikey grabbed her arm and reassuringly gestured to retreat. Tealana gazed the masked heroine in disbelief and wondered as she ran. 'Sister?'

Shadow angel stood over Karai with her katana pointing her jawline. "Just you and me, Karai. Let's finish this...Now! This is for Venus and my parents...you murderous bitch!" shadow angel hissed, raising her katana above her head when Karai swept shadow angel's feet from under her.

Quicken her passé to retrieve her own weapon and resume the battle when the building began to implodes around them. Glaring into eachother's narrowed slit deathly stares between the crossed katanas. Karai kicked shadow angel then swung her weapon across her torso.

Shadow angel received a slash wound across her torso but healed immediately, leaving an slit opening of her clothing. Karai gawked at shadow angel then realised that she had been stabbed. The wound was deep and lost everlasting blood, grabbing her shoulder as she slowly collapsed and angrily hissed whispery.

"Damn you!" Karai whispery spat

Shadow angel retrieved the katana out of Karai's gullet and threw her to the floor, standing over once more before leaving her to bleed out and finally die.

"See you in hell, bitch! My name is Neesa Swiftstone." She whispery said, revealing her identity to the dying enemy and watched die then walked away, sheathing her katana on her back.

The red haired woman reached for her belt and retrieved a small black device, flashing a small red light. She ran swiftly out of the building the pushed the button; sensed that her allies and sister were just getting into a large vehicle nearby.

Neesa ran to the vehicle and pushed Raph and Mona inside. "Oi...What the?" Both Raph and Mona stated, rubbing their heads as they received a bump. "Move your damn shell; this place is going to blow! Move it now." neesa orderly yelled

Leo sat in the back with Venus, while she laid upon his left arm. "Hold on Venus. Hold on." Leo whispery pleaded

Casey jumped in the driver's seat and slammed his foot on the accerelator, speeding away from the exploding building. Tealana draped her arms around Mikey and cooed happily. "My Hero!"

Mikey smiled and embraced Tealana tightly close but gently and whispered in reply. "I would never let anything happen to you. I love you."

Neesa gazed the orange clad terrapin and her sister as she overheard both Tealana's cooing gratitude and mikey's promising oath. The red haired woman smiled happily, now she had finally found her sister and now has witnessed the love between them. Turning to where the injured pregnant terrapin laid in the arms of betrayed lover but also sensed that there was another that secretly carried a broken heart.

"How is Venus?" Elissia asked, concerningly

Don listened as his brother held Venus when he wished to do it but this means he must confess about the affair and betrayal. It was alittle obvious that Venus was slightly big. Since neither Venus or any one else that knew didn't say; she was pregnant this placed the unborn child in jeopardy.

Leo didn't answer Elissia's question and just gazed Neesa with a pleading teary glance. Neesa returned the glance and instantly knew what he wanted then tried to refused as she was hesitant of her powers.

"Neesa, please...you can heal her. Please...I beg you." Leo pleadingly requested

"I told you before I can not heal someone on the brink of death." Neesa hesitantly told the blue clad terrapin, leaning against the wall of the van

"Please Neesa...I can't loose her...I love her. Save her!" Leo demandingly, with tears streaming down his face

Neesa faced the dying pregnant terrapin and took her gloves off her hands and knelt down. "I'll try." Neesa whispered, placing her hands upon Venus's wound and grasped her hand then tried the hardest she could to heal Venus but it wasn't enough. The longer Neesa tried, the more she started to become weak herself.

"Leonardo-san, I'm terribly sorry. I can't. There is nothing I can do save her." Neesa said, apologising and weakly stood up; almost stumbling upon Tealana when raph shot up and caught the weak healer.

"No...no...you must try again. You are this mystic...whatever you are; don't tell me that you can't save her when I know you can. So don't give me that bull!" Leo hissed, tearfully

Venus reached for Leo's cheek softly and softly smiled. "Leo it is ok. Neesa can't save me but can save the baby or we both die. Neesa before I slip away, please cut my baby out of me so...so she can live please." Venus pleaded, gazing Neesa

"Cut your...baby out? It is dangerous; cutting your baby out of you could kill it." Neesa answered, warily

"Please, if you can't save me...at least you can save my baby." Venus pleaded once more

Leo gazed Venus in shock, thinking that Karai was lying about Venus carrying a baby inside of her when he realised she was telling the truth when he untied the geisha attire and uncovered her slightly swollen abdomen. Also couldn't believe that if the unborn baby was not cut from her; she'd die along with the mother.

Neesa knelt down and requested for his tanto and she grasped her hand. "Donatello-san." She called

"Yes." He answered

"Do you have any addictives in here?" neesa asked

"Give me a sec." Don answered, searching through his duffel bag so she could begin the caesarean while Venus remained awake.

"It won't long now." neesa assured the mother-to-be terrapin, laying her hand upon her forehead

Leo gazed Venus and asked her one very important question. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I...I was afraid, I'm sorry Leo." Venus whinced and sighed softly

Don passed a syringe containing the addictive and Neesa grasped Venus's arm gently as she softly whispered. "Are you ready?"

Venus nodded and softly replied. "Do it."

Neesa injected the liquid addictive, passed the syringe back to Don then picked up the tanto and cut opened her abdomen. Leo grasped Venus's hand as he assured her to breathe softly and calmly while neesa opened her abdomen and gently lifted the terrapin infant with the placenta afterwards.

The infant girl terrapin was very weak. Neesa cut the umbilical cord then used her healing power to help the premature infant. She grew to her full term size and opened her eyes as she gave a loud squeal.

Neesa held the baby to meet her mother; Venus gazed the crying hungry infant and smiled softly as she turned to Leonardo and held his cheek then closed her eyes, whispery requested Leo to care for her.

"Take care...take care of Masuki."

"Venus, stay with me. Don't leave me please...not now...Venus I love you...stay with me." Leo pleadingly cried

Neesa passed the infant to Tealana and slid her hand underneath Venus's head, and tried place her down as she told Leo to move back. Leo refused to let go. She placed her hand upon Leo's wrist and used persuasion telepathically. Leo released and moved back then neesa finally laid her down, placed one hand over the abdomen that healed quickly but there was a problem.

Neesa was getting weak again as she tried again when she realised that Venus had silently passed away. "Oh no." Neesa softly whispered, feeling weak

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!" Leo warily cried

"I couldn't save her. I'm sorry." Neesa answered, sadly

Tealana and mikey embraced eachother while she held the crying infant, trying to soothe her. Neesa stood up, walked away then sat down near the door as she gathered what remaining strength. Leo picked Venus's lifeless body and held her close and tightly, silently sobbing as he whispered his love. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"She is ok, Neesa?" Mona whispered

"She is fine...small but strong." Neesa replied

Casey parked the van outside the antique shop and jumped out of the front then opened the sliding door; Neesa swung her legs around and slid out of the van then move aside while the vigilante aided Leo with Venus's body then completely carried her up alone as Leo followed, heartbroken and lost. Neesa could sense all the heartache in his heart then she glanced his brother; silently thinking to herself. 'What a forsaken mess. Why did this had to happen?...Why?' Then followed Casey assisting with the body.

Raph jumped out the can and gently grasped his shoulder assuringly as the blue clad terrapin looked over his shoulder, gazing his red clad terrapin brother. Raph couldn't stand anyone crying especially girls as they take it the extreme dramatic extend of sobbing but he immediately embraced Leo, comforting him as he silently sobbed. Raph whispered assuringly as he reminded one very important thing. "Hey Leo...I know bro but yar daughter needs you now. Like ya always tellin' me; be strong and I'm tellin' ya now...be strong for yar kid."

Leo pulled away from raph's chest, faced him and nodded. Raph held the back of Leo head as they their foreheads touched, leaning upon one another.

Mikey jumped out first as he held his open arms, waiting to receive the infant as Tealana stepped out. Followed behind Tealana, elissia with Mona then finally Donatello; he closed the sliding door and walked upstairs after the others. Mikey and Tealana walked up the stairs and noticed that Raph was comforting Leo.

"Is he ok?" Tealana whispery asked

"He's heartbroken." Mona replied

Taking the infant from her lover and walked to the blue clad terrapin, carrying the baby. Leo pulled away from his brother and glanced Tealana then gazed down to the curious infant; reaching out for his face. Leo took his new daughter, fatherly skin to skin bonding and continued walking up the stairs to the apartment.

Neesa knocked on the door; April ran to the apartment door and opened it then moved aside as she glanced the lifeless body. Placing her hand upon her mouth as she silently gasped in shock. Splinter opened his eyes and sensed the terrible heartache that filled the apartment as he turned to his right, gazing towards Casey holding Venus in his arms.

Splinter stood up and walked over to Casey then gazed down Venus and gently brushed her soft light green cheek, sighing softly. "What happened?"

"Venus sacrificed herself, trying to protect me against Karai." Neesa answered, lowering her head and faced the floor boards. Casey placed Venus on the table while he retrieved the poncho to place Venus within as the funeral arrangements are discussed.

Leo walked in the apartment carrying his newborn daughter. Splinter gazed his son carrying an alertive terrapin infant, smiling curiously but surprised. "What is this?" the old rat asked softly

Leo softly glanced his baby and then glanced Master Splinter as he walked towards the old rat and introduced him to the infant. "Meet you grand-daughter, Master Splinter. This is Masuki." Leo replied, introducing grandparent and grandchild.

Opening his rodent arms as his son gently passed the infant, gazing down his new grand-daughter smiling then glance Neesa. "Couldn't you save her?" splinter asked softly as he walked to the couch and sat, cradling his grandchild.

Neesa sighed as everyone else finally walked in the apartment; mikey and Tealana gathered around master splinter, admiring the infant newcomer.

"I tried but I couldn't. I was too weak." Neesa answered

Mona-lisa walked up to neesa and punched her so hard that Mona had split Neesa's upper lip. Wiping away the excess blood from her upper lip and sighed again as Mona viciously verbally scolded.

"**You bitch! **You knew that you could save her. You damn coward, you chose not to save Venus."

Raph grabbed Mona and tried to hold her back as she continued to lash at Neesa. "Mona, c'mon hon. Calm down, this is not helping." Raph said soothly

"No Raphael-san, she is half right. She has every right to be angry. But Mona, you must understand...I indeed tried and I'm so sorry about your friend. Venus would have died later on if she survived." Neesa explains, trying to get them to understand but knew that it would take some time since she is still a stranger to them.

"What do you mean that Venus would die later?" Elissia curiously wondered even though she didn't care in the slightest.

"I'll show you later but first we must bury her with a Japanese cherry blossom plant now. Before sunrise." Neesa softly ordered, explaining and suggesting the funeral arrangements

"Where are we going to bury?" Don wondered

"What about cremating her body then bury the ashes somewhere we all can visit without have to wait til dark? Would that alter the burial?" April suggestingly thought

"I don't think so but we don't have much time." Neesa answered

"Here place Venus in this poncho and we can go to grandma's and cremate her there." Casey suggestingly said and offered

"That would be a safer location to do the ceremony." Splinter answered

"Let's move then." Leo said

Neesa handed a Japanese ornament that protects deceased loved ones as they prepare to crossover. "Here, put this ornament over her until we get there." Neesa instructed

Leo took the ornament and glared it. "What will this do?" he asked confused, glaring neesa angrily.

"Leo, I understand you are angry and hu-" neesa stated as she was cut off

"You have no idea...how I'm feeling. So don't stand there and tell me how to feel." Leo angrily hissed

Neesa stood her ground and grasped his hand, holding the ornament. "You're right...I don't know what it is like to loose a lover but I do know what it feels to loose a parent...especially both parents and separated from my sister. But right now, we can discuss and fight later. Just put it on her until we get there ok. It will protect her from uncertain spirits that wish and will try to hurt her while waiting for burial." She simplifingly explained

Leo placed the ornament over Venus just as he was instructed. Carrying the poncho that contained Venus's body to the van downstairs. The terrapins huddled in the battle shell while Casey and April jumped into the van, parked in the back of the alley with Neesa then drove to the farmhouse and quickly prepared the ceremony and buried Venus before the sun rose to greet the new day.

"Leonardo...I'm so very sorry." Neesa whispered, standing behind him.

Leo glanced her without saying a word and just walked away. Elissia and Mona stood waiting until Neesa turned around. "What did you mean that Venus would die later if she survived?" Elissia asked

Mona folded her arms as she waited, not saying a word. "Do you really want to know?" neesa said softly

Both Mona and elissia nodded. Then Tealana and mikey walked up wondering what they were discussing about and then followed by April, Raphael and master splinter and lastly Casey.

"So what are you three discussing about?" April asked

"Explaining it in words isn't enough...I have to show you. Sit down comfortably in a circle. Except you and Casey." Neesa replied

"Why?" April asked worriedly

"Teala, give masuki to April please." neesa politely requested

Tealana handed the baby to red haired woman and waited. Then neesa gazed down the infant, gently brushing her fingers across her little terrapin face. The infant reached out and grasped her finger. "April...Leonardo is in no condition to care for the baby at this point of time. I'll explain it later." Neesa assuringly explained softly

"Alright." April replied, cradling the sleepy terrapin infant

"Sit in a circle and listen to everything I tell you and you will see for yourself." Neesa instructed

Neesa stood in the centre while Tealana, Mona, Mikey, Don, Raph and Master Splinter sat down around her. "Close your eyes, relax and don't move out of this astral plane circle." Neesa instructed

During the astral plane, neesa showed the future of what would happen if Venus did survive and showed what will kill her. As she guided them through the astral vision future that would had happen for Venus and their family. Watching Venus begun to fade away and terribly ill.

Seeing the mutation performed upon Venus that made her into what she is has become but it also caused a incurable disease that had not been seen before even if neesa did healed her. A greyish misty veil waved before them; neesa whispered to them and requested them follow her out of the astral plane. They returned back to their bodies and opened their eyes. Neesa was completely exhausted and needed rest.

"Now I can understand why Leo is feeling the way he is." raph said

"There is or was nothing I could do now or later...I'm truly sorry." Neesa stated

"It's ok, neesa. Like you said; you couldn't do anything because there is nothing can be done to change it." Tealana said softly

"It is time to let Venus go." Neesa tiredly said

"Why...why didn't she just tell us, instead of keeping it inside and expect us to find out like this." Mona cried

Neesa walked to Mona and tried to comfort her as she resist and tried to fight back her tears. "**GET OFF ME! LET ME GO!"** Mona cried as she finally dropped into neesa's arms

"That's right Mona, let it out. Let it all out." Neesa whispered, comforting the brunette salamander woman

"The dawn is approaching; it is time to bury Venus's ashes." Master Splinter said

Raph made a wooden box to place Venus's ashes into. Leo collected the ashes and buried the box with the Japanese cherry blossom tree planted so it may grow in her memory and sacrifice. It was hard for everyone but it was harder for Leonardo and Donatello but he express how he truly felt even though he lost Venus too.

No matter who loved Venus the most, she was buried properly but the secret started to haunt Neesa even though she didn't know her that well. She believed that Venus should had told the truth of what she and Donatello had done so there would be no sorrowful feeling lingering upon anyone now the innocent infant that is now left without a mother. Sensing the broken and betrayed heart of Elissia. No one was hurt more than elissia as she knows about the affair after witnessing Don and Venus together but never confronted them. Will she forgive them even though she is gone? She may forgive but will never forget.

* * *

**24****th**** June, 1999**

**Two days later, early hours of morning**

Neesa packed her bag and prepared to leave but not before taking off and saying goodbye to her sister. Neesa asked Tealana to go with for a short stroll outside.

"Tealana, can we talk."

"Sure." Tealana replied, walking neesa outside

Walking the barn and sat down on the hay. Neesa grabbed her sisters hand and gently patted with her other. "Tealana, I have to leave. But I will be back."

"Neesa please stay. You don't have to go; you and I can be a family as we should be." Tealana pleaded

"I would like that but first I have to go South America and see my foster father is okay and return to finalise my training then I'll be back." Neesa replied

Tealana sighed softly. "When will you be back?" she asked

"You will know the second you feel me here in your heart tea'a." Neesa replied, pointing to her chest

Tealana reached over and hugged neesa. "I have to go." Neesa whispered

"Promise me one thing." Tealana requested

"Anything." Neesa answered

"Come home as soon your...whatever it is done." Tealana asked

"I promise." Neesa answered softly, giving Tealana a small warm smile then kissed top of her head.

Neesa gently grabbed Tealana's hand and led her back to the house; grabbed her bag that sat on the front porch. Saying her goodbyes then walked away, leaving her sister standing as she watched her sister walk away. Mikey walked out to find his lover, finding her sitting on the porch swing gazing the grassy property. Mikey sat down next to Tealana and didn't say a word as he draped his arm around tealana's shoulders and gently held her close.

April and Casey walked out to the front porch and found the lovers sitting on porch swing, embracing eachother close. Looking around the property from the front porch as they curiously wondered.

Sigh..."Where's Neesa?" April asked softly

"She's gone." Mikey replied

"Gone?...Gone where?" Casey wondered softly inquiring

Sigh..."I dunno Casey. But I hope she'll come back." Mikey replied, embracing Tealana closer in his terrapin arms as she remained silent and continued to gazed the grass horizon.

April turned to gaze the grassy horizon, hoping and prayed. 'Be safe.'

Suddenly somewhere in the woods, heard April's thoughts and smiled. 'I will, April. I will.' Neesa whispered

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter twelve...

I hope this ficcy has given the answers you all wanted as it is a completely edited/rewritten story. two more chapters to go then the sequel "Karai's revenge" will be in editing progress then reposted for you all to read and I hope you will enjoy them better this time.

Please read and review...until next time...tootles


	13. Neesa's anger & splinter's secret

**Written 7****th**** April, 2009  
edited 19****th**** September, 2010**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE-NEESA'S ANGER AND SPLINTER'S SECRET **

Neesa had arrived the South American forest almost that very day. Calling for the white horse that no one could ever trap, living wild. As she waited the leaves beside ruffled then the horse appeared from out of the bushes, softly neighing then turned around...offering his back to carry the rider. Neesa smiled and gently patted the gentle steeds neck as she placed her hand upon his back and lifted herself to ride the steed's back. Gently grasping his mane and clicked her tongue to tell him to begin walking.

Trotting through the jungle, listening to the sounds of birds chirping and monkeys hooting; reminded her...the one place she once called home but even she didn't feel that she had never ever left. Finally arriving to the hidden house standing beside the Amazonian river, neesa swung her leg over the horse's head and hoped down then patted his neck, thanking him as he returned the forest; disappearing.

Walking up to the door, opening it and realised it was quiet...alittle too quiet. Unsheathing her sword from her back and walked through the house ready to defend against any unwanted intruder. A bullet was fired and hit the priceless vase beside as she ducked down, holding the sword just an inch from her face when she heard a familiar voice.

"Mistress?" Miriam called, unsure

Neesa gazed the shadowy woman holding the rifle and looked alittle closer without moving from where she crouched ready to attack as she realised the house maid. "Miriam?"

Miriam walked out from her hiding place, stepping out of the shadows and into the light. She smiled with surprisingly glee and lowered the rifle. "Oh Mistress...you're back!"

"Miriam where's my father?" neesa asked as she sheathed her sword and grasped her arms, gazing into her eyes, waiting for an answer

Miriam happily smile turned into a sad frown and replied softly. "He is in his room and the master is not well."

Neesa looked over her shoulder and gazed up the stairs then feared the end may have come. Releasing the house maid and ran fast as she could towards the stairs then leaped up instead of running the staircase and pushed the bedroom doors open and saw her adoptive father laying in his bed. Gravely ill; covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

Feeling her heart begin to break and tears began to stream down her cheeks as she walked to his side and sat down beside him, gently grasping his hand. Jonathan turned his head and faced Neesa with a happily smile as he covered his mouth not wanting to infect her with the infectious malaria.

Cough...cough..."Neesa." He raspy said

"Hello father." Neesa softly answered, smiling

"Is it done? Is she gone?" Jonathan raspy wondered before he started coughing again

"Yes...everything is destroyed. Don't worry you can finally relax now." Neesa replied, pulling the sheet over his chest and gently patted his forehead with the cool damp wash cloth.

"Did you find your...cough...sister?" he asked

"Yes I did. And she is beautiful." Neesa replied, proudly and told her foster father the description of her sister.

"You both...cough...are twin sisters...I figured that she'd...cough...be just as beautiful you are." Jonathan stated, proudly and smiled as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand

Neesa grasped his hand and smiled, trying not to cry.

"Neesa, it is ok...I'm exceptionally proud that I have adopted you and raised you as my own...cough...I want you to know that I'll always be with you." Jonathan stated raspy

"I can heal you, please I still need you." Neesa softly cried, pleading as she readied her hand over his chest when Jonathan stopped her and shook his head.

"No...cough...don't do it. Please Neesa, it is ok. My time is ending; it is time for me to go. I have raised a strong young woman but you must finish your training. Don't forget what I have taught you and especially everything you have learned. You have your sister back and a new family as well. Go to them and they need you now...cough...Here take this key." Jonathan reassuringly said

Neesa took the key and wondered what it is for. "What is it for?" neesa asked

"That key will give you access...cough...to a vault that will...cough...provide you with more enough money to last four lifetimes. I love you neesa; I have raised and taught you well haven't I?" Jonathan raspily said

"Yes you have and I'm eternally grateful." Neesa answered softly, under her tears that streamed down her cheeks

"I...cough...will always be with you. I love you...cough...goodbye my daughter." Jonathan whispery said, closing his eyes and silently passed away.

Neesa laid her head on his arm and softly sobbed as she held his hand while the house maiden and the butler stood behind her then lowered their heads silently. Walking away, assuming to cover the furniture and locked up the windows, doors and prepared to begin the mantel for the funeral.

Packed their own belongings and stood behind Neesa, softly calling her name. "Mistress?"

"Yes Miriam." Neesa answered

"We have covered the furniture, locked all windows and doors and prepared the mantel for the cremation." Miriam answered

"Alright. Come. Let's give him a respectable funeral." Neesa replied

"Yes mistress." Both Miriam and joseph softly replied, beginning to walk away as they were called back. "And one last thing." Neesa requested softly, calling them to return

"Yes mistress." Miriam answered

"Grab the memorial tombstone and placed it in the rose garden please." she requested

"Yes mistress." Miriam and Joseph answered.

Neesa cleaned her foster father's body and dressed him in a black suit then carried him to the mantel outside then set it alight. Watching it burn while the house maiden and butler carried the tombstone and engraving tools.

As she stood watching, waiting for the body to finally become ash; Neesa quickly engraved in the tombstone; making it as a memorial of honor for all to see the good man, he was and if it weren't for him. Neesa would never become the woman and heroine she'd be.

* * *

**On the memorial tombstone stated**

Jonathan Swiftstone

A beloved friend, father and teacher.  
A incredible taken from us too soon but will always be in hearts of those who seek and wish it

His memory will live on forever. A honourable man indeed.

Lifting the tombstone and carried it to the rose garden then placing it in the ground with a small grave where the ashes will be placed to finalize the burial.

Joseph held the wooden box as Miriam placed the ashes within the box then closing it as she handed it to Neesa. Walking to the rose garden and buried the box and said her last goodbyes.

"Good bye father...I love you." Neesa whispered

"Mistress?" Miriam called

Neesa humed softly and continued to gazed the grave.

"Will you returning back or leaving again?" Miriam asked

Neesa turned and faced the couple. "You are no longer servants, you are guests. You may leave or stay. The choice is yours. If you choose to stay; this is your home as long as you like. But if you wish leave, thankyou for your services." Neesa softly stated, hugging Joseph and Miriam

"Is this that you will returning?" Joseph replied, unsure

Neesa faced Joseph and smiled. "Only one condition." She answered

"Anything, we will honour it." Joseph replied

"Just call me by my name." She requested

Joseph and Miriam smiled as they glanced eachother and gazed Neesa then answered. "As you wish; Neesa."

Neesa stepped back and softly stated. "Come...we have work to do." Neesa said, then walked back inside and began cleaning the house then later went to the study to write a letter to her sister. Explaining her plans before returning back to New York.

_Dearest sister; Tealana_

_I have to return to Japan and finish my training when I'm done here in South America then I will be back afterwards. Don't cry please; when you cry I can feel your pain and unhappiness. I will return immediately __**ASAP**_. _I'm not sure how long it will take. When I'm ready I will write again to let you know when I will arrive. Be strong as everyone needs you even though you need me too but I will return as soon as possible. I will never leave again when I return. I'm sending you some money that I have received as an inheritance. When I return, I will have a special gift for you all especially for Master Splinter and the boys. See you later. Take care of yourself. I love you sis. Goodbye Tea'a!..._

_Love Neesa xxoo_

Neesa folded the letters and placed in separate parchment envelopes with the inquest letter to a nursery store and requested Joseph to send them to the following addresses given. He heeded her request and performed it. While he left the house and sent the letter to New York, Neesa was in the laboratory preparing some specimens to be further studied and also thought to begin her own findings on her DNA.

"Neesa." Miriam softly called

"Yes Miriam." Neesa answered, tinking on the computering keys as she studied the blood samples of her DNA and other specimens.

"Why are you doing this with your blood?" Miriam softly asked, warily and worried

"I must continue my father's research and I have answers that I need answered." Neesa replied, looking in the microscope.

"Do you think that the enemy may not be destroyed and still seeks to try to again?" Miriam worriedly wondered

"I'm not sure, Miriam. Let's hope not." Neesa replied softly

"Shall I fetch some tea for you, Neesa?" Miriam offered

"Please Miriam and prepare one for yourself." Neesa replied and suggested the woman to make herself at home.

"Thank you Neesa." Miriam answered, grateful

"Your welcome." Neesa replied

* * *

Two weeks later

**6****th**** July, 1999**

The envelope finally arrived to April's address. April wondered why did neesa the envelope to her address when she should had sent to the lair then she realised that was a risk taker. April used this to her advantage to drop by and visit the guys then. She also wondered curiously what it could be as it was alittle bulky.

Walking through the door of the lair when she saw Don walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "Hey April. What's up?" Don greeted

"Oh nothing much, Donnie. Where's Teala?" April replied, requesting for Tealana

Don sipped his coffee and pointed toward the living room where both Tealana and mikey sat, watching a comedy flick. Walking to the living and stood nearby and handed the envelope to Tealana and she raised a brow as she received it.

"What's this?" Tealana asked

"This is a letter for you, Tealana. And a box for each of you." April replied

"Thankyou April" Tealana happily thanking her human friend

Tealana was so excited and opened the envelope; before she retrieved the letter. The golden blonde haired salamander woman took out a large slump of cash.

"Whoa! Tealana! Where did the cash come from?" Mikey cried

"It came from inside the envelope and there is a letter inside." Tealana replied, taking the letter out then started reading it. Mikey sitting beside Tealana draping around her shoulders. "Tea." Mikey whispered

"Hmm." Tealana humed

"Don't you think, we should to tell Neesa about the baby?" Mikey wondered

Tealana leaned back and faced Mikey, gazing over her shoulder, smiling. "You're right honey. I should tell her that she will meet a niece or nephew when she returns." Tealana whispery replies

Tealana kissed mikey's cheek and gently opened his hands then walked to the living room and sat down as she grabbed a piece of paper and pen then began writing about her overwhelming joy.

* * *

Another Two weeks later

**20****th**** July, 1999**

Neesa received Tealana's reply letter with news that she knew would eventually come along sooner or later. Joseph walked in the lab and cleared his throat, letting his presence to be known.

"Come in, Joseph." Neesa instructed, writing her scientific thoughts on paper as she continued to study the specimens. Joseph walked towards Neesa and stood beside her, holding the envelope.

"Neesa." Joseph softly called

"Yes Joseph." Neesa answered

"You have mail from Tealana." He replied, holding the envelope

Neesa took the glasses off and turned to Joseph. Glanced the envelope and took it, thanking the butler. "Thankyou Joseph."

Joseph nodded and walked out of the lab, leaving the woman to read the letter. Opening the envelope and began reading.

_Dearest Neesa_

_Missing you. When will you be back? Thanks for the cash and what kind of inheritance did you inherit? Anyway when you return...you will be a aunty. I'm atleast 5 or 6 weeks pregnant. Be careful out there, take care of yourself sis. _

_Love Tealana, Mikey and baby_

Neesa was excitedly happy but also could sensed as she read the letter that there could a possibility that Tealana will have twins or may be triplets. Then she suddenly a vision wave over her; Tealana was not alone. Mona is also pregnant and they will give birth on the same day during the move to the new location where the ranch will be the new home for the clan.

Neesa put the research on hold, left the lab and request both Miriam and Joseph to tag along with her for baby shopping. Grabbing everything from basinets to clothing, the best quality that can be found and bought. Neesa packed five large parcels containing the basinets, clothing, baby monitors and even baby toys. Sending was going to abit of problem but didn't care as long they get to where they are meant to be delivered, the address can be trusted.

Also wrote three different letters with the parcels. One to April, another to Tealana and one master splinter. Sending the large parcels to April's apartment; as she prepared the parcels waiting to be delivered. Neesa sensed something terribly wrong and feared that the enemy may not be gone; this was what Neesa didn't want to tell Jonathan before he passed as he would worry. She wanted him to have a peaceful passing not painfully miserable and take the dreading worry with him into the afterlife.

Neesa paid extra for the boxes to be delivered expressed and much faster than have to wait two weeks to finally arrive the destination.

* * *

Three days later

**23****rd**** July, 1999**

April received the letter from Neesa stating the inquest to deliver the parcel to her sister as Neesa wished the location they are occupying remain secret from the enemies. April read the letter and did what requested.

_Dear Mrs O'Neil_

_Hi April, I really need your help again. Could you do me a favour please? Tealana has told me that she and Mikey are expecting and I'm sending a very large package to my sister and for the others. Could you deliver them for me please? I will write again soon also give the letter to Tealana also. Take care and be safe. Good bye. _

_Neesa._

Requesting Casey for a helping hand as they delivery guy stood waiting with signature clipboard.

April quickly signed the delivery form then the delivery guy was off.

Carrying the parcel and letter to the terrapin's lair. Casey whined about how heavy the parcel was as it began to take it toll upon his back. Almost dropping the large box, raph just walked out of the kitchen and lunged to Casey's side and caught the other side of the box before it was dropped.

"Oh man, this is damn heavy. What did you pack in here...Bricks?" Raph whined

"We didn't." Casey answered

"Say that again!" raph asked confused

"It was delivered to our apartment." Casey replied

Raph was surprised and wondered who could have sent it. "This is a letter for you, Tealana. And a box for each of you." April replied

"Thankyou April" Tealana happily thanking her human friend

Opening the letter, her gleeful smiled immediately turned into a frown as she reads the letter. Mikey stood behind draping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

_Dearest Tealana_

_Hi tea'a...how's the baby? I have sent a very big package to you and the others also. I will be away for awhile and I have to do my training before I return. I hope you all like the gifts, and sis I'm not sure if I will not be there to greet your first child. Congratulations tea'a. I'm very happy for you. Take care. See ya later, sis. _

_Love neesa xxoo_

She refolded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Then opened the large package and sorted the stuff out between them and realised it was all from her sister.

Don's eyes widen in surprised as he gawks the parcels. "Oh man! Neesa knows how to spend for the best stuff, doesn't she?" Donatello stated

"She sure does. Why she sent one for the rest of us?" raph wondered

"I'm not sure, who else is expecting." Tealana replied, wondering who was also pregnant.

"I don't think we're expecting." Raph said, hoping to be a father

Elissia and Mona gazed eachother, paused in silence.

"I have to tell you something." Mona stammering said

Raph gazed Mona "Uh oh" glance as he waited. "What is it?" he asked softly

"I'm pregnant." Mona softly replied

The red clad terrapin grasped his girlfriend with happiness as he swung her around then held her close. Splinter and Leo heard the happy cry echoing in the lair that also awoke the sleeping infant close by. Leo gently picked up his newborn daughter and walked out of his room and joined the gathering group, celebrating. Splinter was not far behind the blue clad terrapin cradling the tiny bundle.

"Hey Leo...How you holding up?" April greeted and concerningly asked

"Hi April. We're getting there, one step at a time; right?" Leo tiredly answered

April gazed down the tiny bundle and cooed as little masuki reached for her finger and pulled towards her tiny mouth then started sucking covering her finger with drool. April giggled and smiled.

"Leo...Master Splinter." Raph called

April stepped aside from Leo's view but remained close.

"We're pregnant." Raph announced happily

"Congratulations, my son." Splinter said happily

"Congratulations bro." Mikey happily stated

Leo also congratulated his brother, even though he wasn't very enthusiastic about it but very happy for his brother and Mona.

"How far are you Mona?" Splinter wondered curious

"I'm about six weeks give or take." Mona happily replied

"I'm very happy for you both." Splinter said happily

Splinter was keeping a secret from his sons; he didn't want his sons to know that he is not well and one day, he will be ready to pass away due to his old age and death is preparing to come for him.

"Sensei, there is a letter in here for you too." Tealana told the old rat, handing the envelope

Taking the envelope, returning to his room and read it privately. Gratefully honoured to the concern of Neesa; offering to heal him when she returns and wrote back, respectfully declining her offer as he accepts his approaching fate.

Mikey and Tealana were surprised that Mona was also pregnant and will give birth the same time as she will be.

Another a week goes by when neesa received another reply letter but this time it was from Master Splinter. Opening the envelope and unfolded the paper as she started to read it.

_Dear Neesa_

_Thankyou for your concern but as life goes on. One must end for another to begin and I'm honoured that you wish to do what you can to make me well again. I really do appreciate it but I wish you not to do it. My time is approaching; please don't try to play god with your abilities every time for selfish acts even though they may seem be in good intention. One day you will understand. Thankyou neesa; you are a rare spirited woman indeed. Take care and be safe. _

_Master Splinter._

Neesa folded the paper and placed it in her bag as she prepared to leave for Japan. She didn't write back as she thought that he would sense her answer. Neesa respectfully accepted his wish and never thought try again.

"Neesa." Miriam called softly

"Yes Miriam." Neesa answered, tying the bag close

"Do you wish me and Joseph to remain here when you return?" Miriam inquiringly asked

Neesa picked her bag, walked to the house maiden and softly sighed. "No. It is time you left."

Miriam softly sobbed. "It was a honour to serve you."

Neesa placed her hand upon miriam's right shoulder. "No it was a honour that you have stayed for so long. Here." neesa replied, handing an envelope stuffed with cash for her and Joseph

"What's this?" Miriam wondered

"Your retirement." Neesa replied then walked out of the bedroom, carrying the other envelope

"Everything is cleaned, locked and stored." Joseph stated

"Excellent." Neesa replied, handing the envelope

Joseph took the envelope and opened it, taking out the a few dollar notes. "What this for?" Joseph wondered

"It's retirement." Neesa murmured then continued to walk out of the house.

Miriam walked down from upstairs, carrying her only luggage she possessed and the envelope. Joseph followed and locked the door leaving the key underneath a rock then turned around and saw Miriam standing alone with a black stallion waiting.

"Where's Neesa?" Joseph asked

"She's gone. Ready?" Miriam replied, climbing on the stallion's back.

Joseph nodded and handed up the bags then climbed upon the stallion's back behind Miriam. Miriam gently patted the horse's neck and began trotting through the forest.

Neesa takes the next plane to Japan. As the plane finally landed nearly 13 ½ hours later; neesa makes her way through the crowded airport and disappeared through the crowded streets Japan and made her way to the mountains where Bruce Wong hid away from civilization.

Walking up the steep mountain hill and the property of Master Wong is in view. Wiping the sweat from her forehead and continued walking towards the property. Opening the gate then to the door, as she walked up the stairs; the door opened.

Neesa placed her bag down and bowed. "Konnichiwa Sensei." Neesa greeted softly

He returned the bow and replied. "Konnichiwa Neesa."

* * *

**25****th**** January, 2000**

Six months have passed and Neesa desires to return back to America but she also felt guilty about what happened to Venus de Milo. Her sensei sensed that something was bothering Neesa and tries to help her as they spar trained

Master Wong threw his fist towards her chest; neesa crossed her hands blocking his attack.

"What is wrong, Neesa?" Master Wong asked concerningly

Neesa tried to sweep him from underneath but her attack failed. "Nothing is wrong, sensei." Neesa angrily replied

The old man flipped backwards to avoid the sweep attack. "So much anger, must be open with one another...I can help you. Your sister will help you too when you return to New York, Neesa." Master Wong reassured the angry student

Neesa grunted as she lunged towards Master Wong and tried to round-house kicked and he ducked, stepping aside. "I'm fine, master...why you keep asking that!" Neesa hissed

"Neesa, I can see and feel the anger and guilt you carry. Tell me what happened." Master Wong assuringly asked

Neesa huffed and inhaled, filling her lungs as she collapsed to the floor. "I tried...I tried to save her but I wasn't strong enough and I had to tell Leonardo that she would...sniffled...I told him that she would've died later if I did save her." Neesa explained, tearfully and broken

Master Wong knelt down, placing his hand upon her head. "There wasn't anymore, you could have done to save Venus. It was not your fault...you did what you could and even though you have saved Venus. Like you have explained to Leonardo-san, Venus would have died later on."

Neesa looked up to her sensei as she tried to hold back her tears. Then leaned her head into his chest and started to cry softly.

"It's ok. Stop blaming yourself, there was nothing more you could have done but at least you saved the baby." Master Wong confidingly assured her, with comforting embrace

Pulled away and stood up as she walked a couple of steps to the left and placed her hands sitting her hips. Then turned around, facing Master Wong with a disappointed glance. "Why does it feels if it is my doing...why she had to die that night and leave a baby girl, master?" Neesa sobbingly asked

"You are a powerful warrior and very skilled...no matter how you may think or believe you could change fate. Death would still came for Venus, no matter what effort or good sacrificing deed you accomplished. Your sacrifice and effort would go in vain for trying. Must let go of the guilt and your anger or it will consume your beautiful, gentle soul...Neesa...Must let go." Master assuringly told her and inquired, pleading

Facing the floor as she replied. "How...can I let go. I promised that I'd help her but she wouldn't let me because she told me while I was trying to heal her that...she is dying and didn't want me to use all my power to keep trying...because she knew it wasn't enough and I wasn't...wasn't strong enough to do it fully." Neesa angrily explained and punched her hand through the tree's trunk leaving a large hole then as she retrieved her hand out of the stump, the tree fell landing in the river.

"Venus was right, Neesa. You weren't strong enough at the current time...not like you are now but you must train to make it grow stronger. And no one can not play god or change the karmic wheel of fate. Your sister needs you...she is now 8 months. Your training with me is complete but your solitary training is now due to come." Master Wong explains softly, as he retrieved his top half komino

"What do you mean...solitary training master?" Neesa wondered

"It takes a lifetime to become a ninjitsu master but you are now a master beyond your years. You are now on a new path for your abilities that I can't teach. You must train yourself now to become the most powerful mystical master that has ever lived." Master Wong replied, bowing

Neesa bowed. "Thankyou sensei and I'm grateful to you." Neesa answered softly

"Now you are needed back home...your enemy isn't gone; you must go back and protect your friends and your sister. It's time to return to America." Master Wong told her

"It's a great honour to be trained by you...Master Wong thankyou sensei." Neesa replied, grateful and smiled

Master Wong returned the smile and the gratitude. "It was an honour to be your sensei too, Neesa. Thankyou. " Master Wong replied

Waiting til the next morning light when she was at her full strength and packed her bag once again then went to the airport of Japan to catch the next plane back to New York. When Neesa arrived to the New York airport, she called for April and Casey to come pick her up and drove to the truck hire; hiring two large trucks. Then drove to the lair, picking up her pregnant sister and the others then begin the long drive to Franklin where a large acre of private ranch property waited to be occupied.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter thirteen...

April and Casey still haven't gone for their honeymoon yet.  
How many babies will Tealana have? Two...three?

Will mikey be up for double or triple trouble? Especially they will inherit his good looks and sense of humor.

Read and review...until next time...tootle


	14. epilogue:three new arrivals

**WRITTEN 7****TH**** April, 2009  
EDITED 19****TH**** SEPTEMBER, 2010**

**A/N: Description of physical examinations as neesa determines how far the expectant mothers are during labour. **

* * *

**EPILOGUE-THREE NEW ARRIVALS**

**26****th**** January, 2000**

April and Casey were relaxing, having some down alone time when they were interrupted by the sounds of their phone ringing. Casey kissed April's neck, caressingly as she glanced the ringing device in annoyance.

Softly annoyingly grunted while enjoying Casey's caressing kisses as she reached for the phone. "Who could that be calling?"

"Hmm...I dunno April...just ignore the damn phone, please." Casey murmured, pleading

April gazed Casey for a second glance and placed one finger upon his lips. "Hold that thought for one second ok and you will have the best morning you'll never forget." April assuringly told

Casey slouched back in the couch, throwing his arms on the armchair of the couch and leaned his head back as he waited for April to resume their little love session. April received the phone and answered softly. "Hello."

"Hi April." Neesa answered

"Neesa!" April exclaimed surprised

Casey lifted his head, surprised and repositioned himself in the couch and sat closer to April, trying to hear what Neesa may say or request.

"Oh my gosh! It has been six months, where have you been?" April exclaimingly asked

"I had to do some things that needed attention before I could return...April could you come pick me up from the airport please and before we go to the lair. We have to hire two large moving trucks; I have a surprise for them." Neesa requested

"Sure...no problem...We'll be there in ten." April answered, telling Neesa the exact time frame

"See you soon, then...bye." Neesa farewelled then hung up as she waited at the airport

"Are you ready, Casey?" April asked, knowing the look on his face that we was peeved off.

"Do I have a choice?" He answered the question with another

"Not really but Neesa has requested to pick her up and help her with two moving trucks before going to the guys home. She said something about a surprise for them." April explains

"Ok then...let's go." Casey answered, getting up from the couch and grabbed his shoes.

The newlywed couple locked the apartment then went down to the van; drove to the airport and saw neesa standing outside the airport entrance with only one bag; her travelling duffle bag. Quickly pulling up, close enough for Neesa to get in the back of the van then drove to the truck hire.

"Hi April...Casey. It has been awhile...Is everyone ok?" Neesa asked, even though she knew that one is not well.

"Everyone is ok...but..." April half answered

"But what?" Neesa wondered curiously

"Splinter is not well. And Both Mona and your sister are pregnant." April replied softly

"I know." Neesa said, softly, looking out the window

"Wait...back up...how could you know that?" Casey silly asked

"Had you forgotten that I'm psychic?" Neesa teasingly replied, smiling

Casey slapped his hand upon his face as he replied. "Oh right, sorry."

"That's ok Casey. We better move it; we don't have alot of time. The house is just little passed by your grandmother's farmhouse, Casey." Neesa told them

"Wow...you had been busy." April replied, impressed

"You have no idea, girl and I'm exhausted but I will not rest until everyone is moved and safe." Neesa tiredly explained

They finally arrived to the truck hire and parked outside the hire management. Neesa walked to front desk and softly tapped the bell on the counter as there was no one in service as the manager was in the back for a second. "Hello." Neesa called

As she waited, sounds of the toilet door opening then closed while the sounds of toilet been flushed. The manager walked out from the private quarters as he finally proper dressed himself before serving.

"How can I help you, young lady?" the manager asked

"I would like two large trucks to hire for the next two or three days, please." neesa answered, requesting as she handed the cash to pay the hire.

The manager assumed to received the right amount as he handed the two sets of truck keys. Neesa took the keys and thanked the manager before she left the counter desk. "Thanks old timer." She stated, walking out the door

The manager looked up and grabbed the cash as he counted it. He was surprise how much he received; assuming that he would be ripped off but seen the right amount given along with tip. Neesa walked out to April and Casey where they waited by the van and handed one set to Casey.

"Here Casey, let's roll." Neesa said, handing the truck keys as she kept the other while April and drove the van and started the engines then drove to the terrapin's lair.

Parking upstairs in the warehouse and waited with the trucks as April went down in the elevator. The elevator doors opened and she greeted the terrapins. "Hey guys...how's everyone?" April greeted

Tealana just walked out the kitchen with a tuna and turkey sandwich as she wondered if April received any letters then felt a familiar bond close by. "Have you received any letters from my sister, April?"

"No...I haven't tea, sorry." April replied softly, shaking her head and glanced both Tealana and Mona how big they had gotten.

Mikey followed behind Tealana and comforted her, assuringly stood beside her not to worry herself as it was not good for the baby. "Don't worry babe, I'm sure she hasn't forgotten. She'll write." Mikey assured her

"I know what you are thinking, April...can't wait for the arrival of our babies and we were hoping that Neesa would be here to witness their birth." Mona said, hoping

Don was standing nearby when he noticed the look on Tealana's face and wondered what she could warily thought.

"What's wrong, Tealana?" Don concerningly asked

"You ok?" mikey asked also worried

Tealana smiled and softly interrogated April. "You know where Neesa is...don't you?" Tealana asked

April smiled then answered. "Well...there is someone waiting to see you just outside that and has a very big surprise for you." April said, giving herself away

"I knew it...Neesa is back! Where is she?" Tealana cried, trying to run to the elevator door.

"Hold your horses, slow down. Don't want to go in labour too soon, girl." April said, assuringly and gently stopped Tealana in her tracks.

Knock...Knock...Knock

"I'll get it." Don shot the chance to answer the door.

The elevator doors opened and to his surprising glance. He saw Neesa standing in the elevator carrying gifts in her hands to give the expected mothers.

"Neesa! You're back! Hey everyone, Tea was right...Neesa is back." Don cried, excitedly

"Hello Donatello-san." Neesa greeted, walking in the lair

"Hey Neesa...you look awful girl." Don replied, concerned

"Thanks Don, nice to see you too." Neesa answered, tiredly as she walked out of the elevator and towards Tealana waiting to greet her.

"Hi everyone. Congratulations girls...Where's Leo and Masuki?" Neesa greeted, congratulated as she handed the gifts and wondered curiously the whereabouts of the father and daughter.

Leo heard the exclaiming ruckus as he cradled Masuki, walking to the gathered group. "We're here, Neesa." Leo softly answered

Neesa turned around and saw Leo cradling masuki then smiled with joy. "Hi Leo." Neesa greeted, happily smiled

Leo returned the smiled and replied softly. "Hi Neesa."

Reaching for Masuki with opened arms, wanting to nurse the child. Masuki gurglingly cooed as she reached for Neesa; Leo handed his daughter to the red haired woman.

"She has grown, Leo. How are you holding up?" Neesa concerningly asked

"I am doing ok and we're getting there but it is hard without Venus." Leo replied

"I know, completely understandable. Now I have a surprise for you all...but for you to know the surprise, you must pack up everything and get them on the moving trucks waiting outside." Neesa said, but not giving anything away about her latest gift.

The orange clad terrapin curiously glanced Neesa, wondering what she had planned for them. "Where are you taking us?" Mikey asked

"I'm moving you all, up north. About three miles passed Casey's grandmother's farmhouse, where you can raise your families safely and peacefully. All you will need to pack are the little things for example, bedroom accessories, personal belongings and dojo equipment that just take up one and half truck load." Neesa explained

"So you are saying that we will not be needing the couches, chairs or table?" Raph wondered, folding his arms as he waited for an answer

"That is correct, Raphael-san. The house is completely furnished and you have everything you ever wanted to use when you are training and plenty of supplies to last months. Neesa replied

"Wow! You had really out done yourself." Don said, impressed

"Ya did this for us?" Raph asked impressed but grateful

Neesa faced Raphael and smiled softly. "Of course...you deserve everything after what you have done for the city, if only the city knew your presence and could one day understand. But these people are still young and fearful. Besides we're family now and family must stay together."

"Konnichiwa Neesa." Splinter greeted as he walked towards her.

Cradling the curious infant in her arms as she turned to her left and gazed to the old rat standing nearby, behind April. April stepped aside, allowing Neesa to greet him properly. "Konnichiwa Sensei." Neesa replied as she bowed, handing the infant back to Leo as she walked and hugged Splinter.

Splinter was alittle surprised and returned the welcoming hug. As they pulled away and gazed each other. Splinter was happy to see Neesa return. "How are you, Neesa?" splinter asked

"I'm good. How are you?" Neesa replied, asking the same question.

"I'm well, sweetie. What do you have planned for us?" Splinter answered, smiling

"I am moving you all to a house that I have constructed for all of you to live in peace and happily that no-one will find or harm ever again." Neesa replied, informing

"You really have out done yourself, Neesa." Mikey said

"I believe you already have said that earlier, mikey." Don assured him, stating his comment

"Well excuse me, Donnie. I didn't hear you say it earlier." Mikey snapped

"It's alright. We better get going before it gets dark and cold because it is a long drive from here." Neesa suggested

"C'mon boys...start packing." Master Splinter asked

"Yes master splinter." They replied

"And you girls just relax...could you make sure they do so, April." Neesa requested as she received masuki from Leo

"Of course, neesa. I wouldn't have to be delivering any babies too early, right?" April replied, worried

Three hours later they finally packed the moving trucks and prepared the battle shell then began to prepare for the long drive before both Tealana and Mona goes into labour. Neesa handed a walkie talkie to April as she blanked out for a second.

"Neesa, you ok?" April asked concerned

"Don't be alarmed, about ten minutes before arriving the house. Both Tealana and Mona will go in labour and that happens, just make sure to keep them calm until we arrive the house." Neesa assured softly, predicting the exact moment

"I'll try." April replied, unsure if she will have the strength.

"Here, Leonardo-san. I have a cherry blossom tree for you." Neesa said, handing Leo the plant.

"Why are you giving me another one?" Leo wondered, confused

"To plant in a very special place for Venus when we get to the ranch so you can remember her." Neesa replied, explaining her intentions

"But...we cremated Venus and buried her at Casey's grandmother's farmhouse." Leo reminded

"Yes...we did but only a mystical master like myself can bring the ashes up and re-bury it in another location safely and protected. Don't worry; she is buried in a blessed holy ground at the ranch where I will be taking you all to. You must send a lover's prayer on her grave before sunrise." Neesa replied, and explained the re-burial.

Leo smiled with happiness as one tear streamed down his right cheek. "Thankyou." He whispered

"You're very welcome Leonardo. Go on; get in the van with the girls, place masuki in the baby seat that is set up for you." Neesa said, before jumping into the truck.

Neesa requested her sister to go with Master Splinter, April, Mona, Mikey, Leo and masuki while raph went with Casey in the first moving truck. Elissia travelled with Neesa in the second moving truck as Don drove the battle shell, following behind her.

As Leo and the others get in the van. While raph and Casey waited outside in the other moving truck; Don in the battle shell also waited. Neesa asked elissia to pass the walkie talkie to her.

"Everyone ready? Over!" neesa asked, communicated through the walkie talkies.

"Sure am." April answered first then Casey and finally Donatello.

Pressing the button to reply in the walkie talkie device. "Alright, let's roll. Oh one last thing everyone, no one can see, so don't fret. Just relax and enjoy the ride." Neesa told everyone, leading the way to the private property in Franklin.

* * *

**Three and half hours later**

As the clan drove towards north, safely without detection; it was beginning to get really cold and they were only a few minutes away from the ranch when both Tealana and Mona said they were wet.

April and Leo looked back and tried to remained calm as she reached for the walkie talkie. "Um...Neesa, we have a problem here! Over." April broadcasted over the walkie talkie

"Yes April...Over. What's the problem?" Over." Neesa answered

"Remember what you told me before we left New York about the girls might go in labour before arriving the house, as you predicted. Over." April replied, recalling the information given earlier.

"Their waters have broken haven't they? Over." Neesa asked, knowing that it would not be long until they get ready to feel the urge to push.

"Yes. Over." April replied

Neesa remained calmed and sighed softly. "Just stay calm, we're nearly there. Just another two minutes. Over." Neesa assuringly told April

"Affirmative. Over." April replied, placing the walkie talkie down on the driver's bench top

Mona began to panick alittle and starts her breathing exercises. "How long til we get to the house?" Mona asked

"We're nearly there, just a minute or two away. Hold on." April reassured

"Casey over." Neesa called, broadcasting through the walkie talkie

"Yeah Neesa, over." Casey answered

"As soon we arrived the house, jump out and immediately help Tealana and Mona to the nearest room. Over." Neesa suggestingly requested

"Why? What's up? Over." Casey asked worriedly

"Tealana and Mona are in labour and if you can jump out and help them both with Mikey to the living room, quickly as possible. Over." Neesa replied

"Yes ma'am. Over." Casey answered

Raph sat beside Casey worried and reached for the walkie talkie then called for Neesa. But no answer was broadcasted as she had switched the walkie talkie off. "Neesa...Neesa What's wrong?...Answer me god-damnit." Raph bellowed in the walkie talkie and frustratingly slammed it down as he received no reply. "What did she say to you, Casey?" raph asked, folded his arms as he glared him waiting.

Casey gawked raph with worry of his temper tantrum if he did answer the terrapin's question. Sighing. "It's Mona...her waters broke."

Raph gawked Casey in silence, unfolding his arms then slammed his foot upon Casey's foot, speeding up the long drive way up to the ranch.

The clan finally arrived to the property, Casey groaned in pain while his foot throbbed from Raph's unhesitant stomp, almost breaking his toes. Raph ran so fast that he almost stumbled over himself; opening the door and assisted Master Splinter out of the van as he stepped aside allowing raph to grab Mona's hand and help her out of the van before carrying her to the front door, kicking it open then laid her down on the couch in the living room where she began to whinced as the labour pains started to grow alittle stronger.

"Neesa...is gonna...kill ya for breaking the door down...you know raph." Mona told him, worried

"So, I'll make a new door." Raph said, grasping her hand

Neesa leaped out of the driver's seat of the truck as Elissia just opened the door and slowly climbed down then followed Neesa to the van where Leo and April tried to Tealana out of the van while Mikey panicked trying to get in also.

"Mikey...Mikey." Neesa called, grabbing his shoulders and gazed into his baby blue eyes as she tried to reassure him to remain calm.

"Let me go, Tealana needs me." Mikey cried

Neesa gawked Mikey understanding his feelings but she had to try calm him down. "Mikey I know, look just give me a couple of seconds and she will be fine." She assured

Mikey took a deep breathe and waited. Leo was still trying to get Masuki out of the child safe seat and was getting frustrated. "April how did you assemble this damn thing, damnit." Leo frustratingly grunted

Neesa stopped April as she was going to get in the van and unbuckle the seatbelts holding the child seat in place and requested Leo to move aside. Leo moved out of the way as he hopped out the van. Neesa stepped in and reached underneath the child seat and unbuckled it then lifting and passing the infant while she soundly slept in the child seat.

Neesa turned to Tealana and unbuckle her then grabbed her arm, placing over her shoulder and slowly walked to the van door. Mikey reached for her other arm and helped Tealana out of the van as Neesa hopped out and told mikey to do something alittle dangerous as this could put Tealana in labour faster.

"Mikey place her arm over your shoulder then gently place your arm underneath her thigh then lift. Ok." Neesa instructed

"Ok." mikey replied

Placing their arms in position and placed both of her arms over their shoulders then counted. "Ready?" neesa asked

Mikey nodded. "Ok...one...two...three." Neesa counted then lifted and quickly powered walked to the house, taking Tealana upstairs to the first bedroom on their right. Raph saw both mikey and Neesa rushing in the corridor, carrying Tealana upstairs.

They placed Tealana on the bed, mikey stayed beside her and held her hand. Neesa ran out back downstairs to the living room and grabbed Mona's arm, placing over her shoulder and instructed Mona try to stand. Then raph stood up and snapped.

"Don't make her stand, Neesa!"

"Well get off your high horse and help me get your Misses upstairs where I can examine them properly. Your choice, raph. Either you can deliver the baby down here or upstairs where she will lie comfortably. What is it gonna be?" Neesa barked back

Raph breathed lowly and heavily as he was going to loose his temper. Mona gazed him with pleading glance. "Raphie, help me upstairs please." she requested

Raph gazed Mona, sighed in defeat and did what he was instructed then he lowly muttered to Neesa. "Alright after this is over, you and me outside."

Neesa smirked, accepting the challenge. "Alright, Raphael."

Both the red haired woman and the red clad terrapin assisted Mona upstairs to the master bedroom and placed her on the sofa bed couch while raph sat beside her.

"Alright, comfortable?" Neesa asked both Mona and Tealana

Tealana nodded and did her breathing exercises. "Just peachy, thanks." Mona answered

Neesa ran out and requested for Don's help as he just walked in the broken door way and immediately knew that raph had kicked it in. "Donatello, go to the kitchen and look in the cupboard for a large bowl then filled it with warm water and place these face washers in. Then take it to the first bedroom on the right as you walk up the stairs."

Don did he was instructed and requested as she went to retrieve the towels and infant baths. "What can we do?" Both April and Casey wondered

Neesa was standing in the middle of the staircase, gazing April and Casey. "April, if you will. Come with me please, I will need your assistance and Casey, you can just make sure that Master Splinter, Leonardo and Masuki is comfortable." Neesa replied giving more instructions for the dark haired man to do as he will get in the way if she allowed him to assist with the birthing process, upstairs.

Casey limped surprised with the easiest job he was given and assisted master splinter to sit down in the recliner near the fire place while Leo was fine, cradling masuki and sat beside the old rat also sitting near the fire place, waiting to be turned on.

Casey filled the fire with paper and wood then searched his pockets for matches after switching the fire gas slightly to assist with the flames. Leo handed a lighter while Casey gazed up and thanked the terrapin father. "Thanks Leo."

"No problem." Leo replied.

* * *

**Upstairs in the master bedroom**

Neesa placed a towel each underneath both Tealana and Mona along with a sheet covering over their legs as the prolong labour stages begins. Don finally walked in the room with the warm water, placing beside Tealana on the bedside table.

Neesa quickly went to the master bathroom and instantly washed her hands and forearms thoroughly. Don followed in after her and asked a curious question about the labour. "So, how long could this take before they actually start pushing?"

"That all depends, we will know as soon they begin to cursing as they will feel the urge to push. It could take one or even five hours. Just depends." Neesa explained as she walked out of the bathroom and sat at the end of her feet.

"Ok Mona, open you legs. Just keep breathing; I'm gonna to examine you, ok." Neesa assuringly told the expected mother

Mona nodded and opened her legs as she bended her knees. Neesa lifted the sheet and inserted two fingers inside to feel the cervix.

"Mona, you are almost ready. You are about 8 centimetres it shouldn't be long now." neesa said, grabbing the spare face washer and cleaned her hand then made her way to Tealana. Quickly washing her hands once more then sat at Tealana's feet and quickly examined her sister.

Neesa felt the cervix was fully dilated and positioned herself to assist Tealana to begin to breathe and push when she felt the need to push. "Ok tea'a, you are fully dilated and when you feel the urge to push, give the biggest push you can as you breathe ok, sweetheart." Neesa said, reassuringly

Tealana continued to breathe as she nodded. "April." She called

"Yeah." April answered

"Could you check on Mona while I'm here with Tealana please." neesa requested

April went to Mona and lifted the sheet and saw the line of blood on the towel. "Neesa...I think you better take a look at Mona." April panicked

Neesa looked over her shoulder and immediately told raph to encourage Mona. "Raphael, tell Mona to breathe then push when she feels the urge to push."

Raph held her hand, patted her forehead with the face washer and encouraged Mona to push and breathe while April stayed at the end of the sofa bed, ready to deliver the baby.

"Now Mikey, you do the exact same thing that raph is doing and sit behind Tealana and assist her to push when I say." neesa told him softly

"Alright, ready teala?" mikey asked

Tealana nodded as she slowly leaned up enough for mikey to sit behind her. Neesa held her sister's knees as she watched for the head to crown and waited to deliver the baby. "April, how is Mona doing over there?" Neesa asked when a loud shrieking crying sound filled the room.

"Mona is ok. A beautiful baby girl." April stated, delivering the baby and passing the infant to the proud parents. Raph was so very happy even though he hoped to have a boy first but didn't care soon afterwards as he gazed down his daughter, smiling. "I'm so proud of you, Mona-Lisa." Raph said as he embraced family and kissed Mona

"Neesa, it hurts. I can't do it." Tealana cried

"Yes you can sweetie. Come on tea'a, breathe and push." Neesa encouragingly said

Tealana took a deep breathe and gave her biggest push, picking up the baby and handed to April with the towel. "You have a beautiful little girl but you are not done yet."

"What? Another one?" Mikey panicked

"I'm afraid so, daddy." neesa answered, stating his new name.

"Oh man!" mikey replied

Tealana breathed and cried as she was in pain and tired. "Its hard and it hurts."

"I know tea'a...the quicker you give birth to the child...the quicker you can relax afterwards." Neesa reassuringly explains

Tealana breathed one last time and gave one last push then gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Mikey was exceptionally proud, grinning ear to ear as he leaned in and kissed Tealana.

Neesa picked up her nephew and wrapped him in the towel then walked to Tealana's side and held the infant meet his mother finally mother and daughter meet as April handed a pair of sterilized scissors each to Raph and Mikey so they could cut the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations ladies." Neesa softly stated, congratulating the new parents, happily

Mona smiled, silently thanking. "Thankyou neesa." Tealana thanked, tiredly

Neesa leaned in and kissed Tealana's forehead and smiled then she handed the newborn boy to his father. Leaving the newly proud parents to bond with their children, April followed behind her and walking to the main bathroom, down the corridor and jumped in the shower washing the birth blood and redressed in comfortable jeans and t-shirt. Walking down the staircase and congratulated the newly grandparent and uncles.

Drying her hair as she walked in the living room and gave the news to splinter, Leo and Don. Neesa also noticed that elissia was in the kitchen, doing something to occupy herself. Leo and Splinter looked up and gazed Neesa, waiting for the news; wondering if it is good or bad. Either way they always find a way to deal it with the tragedy.

"Everything ok?" Don asked

Hanging the towel over her shoulders and replied. "Everything is just fine...Congratulations Uncle Donatello-san and uncle Leonardo-san. You both have two nieces and one nephew. And Master Splinter, you are a Ojisan of three more grandchildren...congratulations." neesa congratulated the new uncles and present grandparent.

"Thankyou neesa." All replied

"Welcome." Neesa replied and grabbed her jacket hanging over coat holder then walked outside for a short stroll outside, splinter followed.

Neesa sensed splinter behind her, not turning and closed her eyes then softly sighed worriedly.

"You know, my time is coming." He stated softly

Paused and silent filled the air between them. Softly nodded her head to the right, suggesting the stroll further away from the house and resumed discussing about the persona subject. "Yes sensei, I do and also very aware of your condition." Neesa finally answered softly

The old rat softly sighed requesting an oath from neesa. "Make me one solemn promise."

Neesa softly glance the old rat. "Name it." She answered

"Look after my sons and grandchildren when I'm gone." Splinter requests

Closing her eyes, glancing the old rat with a soft smile and gently grasped his paw. "Of course, you can count on me...I swear to you that I will protect them all even it means my life. They are my family now as you are too." Neesa replied

Splinter softly smiled. "You know, that you can not keep your illness a secret forever, Master splinter. They will eventually find out that you are ill." Neesa reassured him

"I know." Splinter softly replied

"You have to tell your sons, master splinter...they deserve to know." Neesa stated softly encouragingly stated

Splinter softly shook his head. "Let them enjoy their children's birth...then when the time comes, I will tell them." Splinter replied

Neesa knew that he wished to tell his sons as he feared it may scar them. Softly smiled. "Come on sensei...let's go back and settle in, shall we?"

Splinter softly smiled and nodded, stood up from the rock and walked along with Neesa back to the house and settle in, comfortably. As they were walking to the house, elissia walked out and was on her way to the stables.

"Sensei, I'll be back." neesa stated, bowing before chasing after elissia in the stables. Splinter bowed and replied. "Don't be too long...it's getting dark and cold."

"I won't." Neesa replied softly

Neesa walked in the stables and found elissia. Standing in the stable cubicle where a chocolate brown stallion occupied as she brushed his mane.

"Hey Elise." Neesa greeted

Elissia didn't answer. Neesa noticed she had been crying while hiding in the stable. "Elissia, talk to me. I know you are upset about something." Neesa pleaded

Elissia sighed. Neesa could feel her gentle heart breaking and she reached for elissia and draping her arms around her, trying to comfort her and placed her head upon her chest. "I can't possibly understand what you are feeling right now...but I understand what they did was wrong and they should never ever done it...ever."

Elissia lifted her head up to face neesa as she wondered how could Neesa knew what was bothering her. "How could have known...you weren't even there?" elissia said, confused but curiously wondered

Releasing elissia then walked to the stable cubicle and leaned against the panel. "Yes...I was, elise." Neesa replied whispery

Elissia glared neesa shocked. "Where? And how?"

"I was in the tree above you...I was there that night and I saw exactly what you saw when Donatello and Venus were together." Neesa explained

"Why didn't you do or say something earlier if you knew this?" Elissia wondered, frustratingly

"Because even though I saw what you saw, it is not up to me...to do or say anything. Donatello will be punished but not by me. Karma will come around when it is time for him to tell the truth to you and his brother. Don't worry, he will get his soon enough." Neesa replied

"Thankyou for understanding, Neesa. Tealana is very lucky to have you for a sister." Elissia said, thanking and showing her gratitude

Neesa smiled, hugging elissia. "I'm going back inside and going to check on the girls. You coming?" Neesa asked, hoping she'd take the offer and go along with her to meet the new clan members.

"Nah...I think that I'll stay out here for a little while longer." Elissia replied

Neesa smiled, taking her jacket off. "Here, take my jacket...stay warm until you are ready to come inside, ok." she said, offering her jacket

Elissia gazed neesa as she smiled, accepting the jacket. "Thanks."

Rubbing her arm welcoming the ebony haired terrapin. "Welcome elise." Neesa replied then walked inside, leaving elise alone with her thoughts.

Six months went by; Neesa knew this day would come and it was time for the boys to face it. Sitting on the porch swing, smelling the fresh breeze, blowing on his furry face.

Neesa walked out and sat next to the old rat, silent.

"Could you ask my sons to come outside." Splinter requested

"Of course, sensei." Neesa replied, performing his wish

Returning inside and went to the dojo where Leo and Don trained while both Mikey and Raph slept. Even though it bothered her to wake Mikey and raph but she had to as their father wished to tell them something very important.

"Master Splinter wishes to speak with you." Neesa stated, telling terrapins

They all went outside and walked together to where he sat underneath apple orchid tree. They knelt down before him and waited to hear what he wished to discuss with them.

"My sons...I am so very proud all four of you. You all have become very strong, wise and good young men more than a father could ever ask for." Splinter said, beginning with his foretelling his secret.

"Are you ok, father?" Leo asked, worried

"I'm not well and death is ready to come for me soon, my sons." Splinter replied, explaining but not wanting to begin like this.

They glanced master splinter in silence and shocked. "No...no...you cant die. Please don't leave us." Mikey cried. The other three remained silent but the tears showed their heartache.

Splinter began to cry, opening his arms requesting a hug from his sons. Holding them with his fatherly embrace. "My sons, please don't cry. Be strong...my time has come. I couldn't be more prouder than I am all of you. I love you all, my sons...never forget that. I'll always be with you." Splinter assured them, hugging his sons for the last time.

"We love you too, father." They replied

The next morning, Neesa walked in the room where master splinter slept and found him looking peaceful. With a letter sitting on the nightstand beside the bed, stating on the paper 'be strong my sons...I'll always be with you.'

April and Casey were getting ready to leave and get their plane for their prolonged honeymoon to Hawaii when they learned that splinter had passed away. "What's wrong?" April asked softly as she stood in the corridor when neesa walked out of splinter's room.

"Master splinter has passed away." Neesa replied, trying to be strong and hold back the tears. April closed her eyes and began to sobbed, neesa draped her arms around her and held her close, comforting her and assured April. "It ok. Let it out."

April pulled away and sniffle as she took a handkerchief out of her pocket. "We will go another time, Neesa. They need us here."

"That's alright...I already made the arrangements for your flight, April." Neesa assuredly told her.

April smiled and hugged neesa, thanking her. The clan buried splinter underneath the tree near the Japanese cherry blossom that has been planted for Venus. But a bonsai plant was planted in splinter's honour and remembrance. While the others listened and mourned for the great ninjitsu master and father that will never be forgotten, neesa read the prayer for splinter.

"Dust to dust, ashes to ashes even though you have passed. You will always be in our hearts and memories forever. One day we shall meet again."

Looking up and saw both Venus and Master splinter standing nearby, watching and listening to the prayer been read. Neesa smiled as she watched them walk in the light; as they returned to the house where they can live in peace and raise their children safe and happy.

Neesa knows that the battle hadn't ended and she is ready to fight again until the very end and will destroy Karai once and for all, if she discovers that the enemy still lives. Until the time came; neesa and the clan were able to finally relax for now. Neesa swore to keep her promise she made with Master splinter before his passing, she will do whatever it takes to protect her sister and new family.

'Find me if you dare, Karai. I will destroy you for good next time! Find me if you can...I will be waiting...' neesa dared as she thought out loud. Walking behind the family she never believe to find and have the dream she always wanted.

* * *

**Meanwhile back in New York**

Karai survived the explosion and recuperating from her wounds. Rebuilding the empire and the foot also recruiting new ones too. Training them to become stronger, faster and more efficient than ever before. Now knowing that neesa is the key; Karai will stop at nothing to achieve her father's goal and have her revenge.

"Run but you can't hide from Karai Saki. Ha ha..." Karai evilly laughed and forewarned

* * *

To be continued...The battle is won but the war is far from over. Will Karai win or be destroyed forever before another enemy that will try his luck to have the powers of an immortal and get the information he seeks to use for his own personal gain and evil plans as he sees and believes will protect the earth from ongoing alien invasion.

Look out for the next coming book...**Karai's revenge!**

In the next book there will be romance blossoming for one terrapin that is the only one single and raising a beautiful little terrapin girl named Masuki. Also will there be another wedding or maybe two? Who are the lucky couple? Also another member arrives for the clan, which already parents that will become parents again or will it be the newlywed couple...april and Casey Jones? Will they have their first child?

Read and review...until next time...tootles happy reading...


End file.
